The Moon rises for the Sun
by Sonicfan4life
Summary: Celio and Lila two sisters some how been telepoted to Mobius, Sonic and friends home world. They have to find a way to go back home, but with Eggman and a deadly demon that has been sealed every 8,000 years are roaming the world for these two special Latinas. Language from big sis and unnecessary n't own Sega only Celio and Lila. Originally called Mobius New Guess's.
1. Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

**Hey Guy's! This is sonicfan4life or sf4l for short. I have been reading Stranger in Mobius By: i. was. Kitten and I have been inspired by it I decided to make one. So I hope you all like it. PLEASE REAVIWE! :D **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Meteor Shower 

It was around midnight in Mobius. The stars are shining in the deep void of space. Sonic and his friends where all gather around the hills near Carnival City. (sf4l: This is the first stage in _Sonic Rush_ when you first play Blaze.) They all we're ready to see the meteor shower that happens once every two hundred years.

Sonic was sitting on the picnic blanket next to Tails having a little conversation; Amy was sitting next to Sonic drooling at him as usual, Cream and Cheese we're sitting in the middle of Blaze and Silver each eating snacks that everyone brought, Knuckles was arguing with Rouge about god now's what, Shadow was leaning on top of a tree with his arms cross with not a care in the world, Vector was talking with Espio about their last case while Charmy was buzzing around their heads.

"So Tails how long for the meteor shower?" Sonic asks.

"Not long about eight minutes." Tails answers.

"I never seem a meteor shower in this time period." Silver joined in.

"You love it Mr. Silver." Cream said, cheerfully. "It's really beautiful."

"Chao!" Cheese cooed, agreeing.

"This will be so romantic." Amy said while leaning next to Sonic.

"EWWW!" Charmy whine. "Some one make them stop."

"Charmy be nice." Vector told the young bee.

"You do know your talking to Charmy right Vector?" Espio asks.

"Same old little boy." Rouge muttered.

"And you're the same old thieving bat." Knuckles mutters.

"Oh, you don't like who I am knucki?" Rouge asks, flirty.

Knuckles just turn away with an "hmpth" ignoring the white bat. It was just another night for all of them not a crazy thing has happen for about a week with their last battle with Dr. Eggman. The crazy doctor hasn't given up on using the Chaos Emeralds for his world domination scene, but Sonic and his friends would never let that happen they will protect the world with their last breaths if they need too.

"All right everybody the meteor shower will begin lest then a minute." Tails said, checking the night sky.

As everyone look at the sky waiting to see the first star that falls down to the heavens.

"Look!" Cream pointed a falling star. "It's starting!"

All of them watch the sky fall with stars showering the sky with trails of light that sparkle with every fall. All watch in awed that what was happening each meteor glowing and getting bigger with every other star.

"This is unbelievable." Blaze awed.

Silver nodded not taking his eyes off the sky.

"They're getting bigger and bigger!" Charmy awed, excitedly. "Even that really huge one that's falling to the city."

Everyone stop staring at the sky and look at the one Charmy was pointing. He wasn't lying a huge ball of light was erupted in the sky right on top of the city falling with intense speed.

"what is that?" vector said, disbelieve.

"that is no ordinary meteor." Espio said.

Shadow came down at the tree looking at the falling light with his usual glare. The light fall right down to the city with a blazing light consuming the whole city with a huge ball of blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes shielding themselves from the bright light. Once it vanish the city was in a complete uproar with noise.

"_BEEP" "BEEP"_

Shadow's wrist communicator was beeping.

"_Attention all G.U.N agents come to the heart of Carnival City an unknown craft has been sited! I repeat an unknown craft has been sited in the city!"_

"Rouge!" shadow said.

"got it!" rouge said.

"Hey, your not going to have fun with out us right?" sonic said, cocky.

"This is G.U.N work sonic." Shadow said. "Not a game for you to jump in."

"Oh, come on do you really think I'm going to sit this one out while you and Rouge are having fun?" sonic said, eagerly.

Shadow sign with annoyance knowing this is an argument he can't win.

"Fine, but stay out of my way." Shadow grunted.

"alright, come on guys!" sonic said, excitedly.

Everyone headed to the city to see what was this unknown craft that has all of Mobius so work up about. Just another adventure for sonic.

**Soooooo? What do you guy's think? I don't think this a cliff hanger but whatev's. Celio and Lila belong to me in the next chap so see you all the. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me what you guys think! PEACE DUDES! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Vega Sisters

**Sup Dudes and Dudetts! Sonicfan4life here with chap two! I'm going to do my best to make this a long story but school ends tomorrow and it's the only place I can write my fanfic's suck's to be me I have no internet at home (T-T). Sooo anyway I'll do my best here's Celio and Lila my characters MY MY! (P.S: Celio means "sky" in Spanish I think that's how you spell it I may be Mexican, but I'm a crappy speller so no judging!) **

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Vega Sisters

I was getting up slowly trying to see where I was. I grip the steering wheel of my black 2014 Ford mustang trying to get things back in place. I got my vision right to see our self's park right in the middle of a highway of a city. There were cars honking and people that were yelling at me. I look at the back mirror and it was the same cars honking at me.

This is weird I was park at the side of a dirt road. I thought. Just what the hell is going on?

My name is Celio Vega, but nobody has call me by my real name for some time I'm called "Headphones" now because I always wear my Dr. Dre's in school, home, mall, everywhere listening to my music ignoring everyone. Thus my name headphone was born. I have the white and black headphone wrap around my neck just to prove it. 17 years old, but I'll be truing 18 in three months, Latina, long black wavy hair, deep midnight blue eyes, Carmel skin, potty mouth, a serious attitude problem when someone bugs me, I have a really weird birthmark on the left side of my neck that looks like an upside down heart with hoops coming through it. I was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, faded blue jeans, and my black converse Chuck Taylor shoes.

"Uh, is the ride over?"

I turn to look at the passenger seat my baby sister Lila rubbing her eyes and yawing waking up from the ride.

Lila Vega or Li for short, 5 years old, short straight black hair that stop's at her shoulders, same eye color, skin, Latina, and birthmark only it's on the right side of her neck, wearing a pale blue cupcake dress with a blue crop jacket over with, white dress shoes with frilly socks, and a white bow that cover's the right side of her head.

Li stop rubbing her eyes and look at the honking cars. She turn to me and giving me a confuse look.

"Sissy, where are we?" Lila asks. "We didn't go that far from mommy and daddy?"

I didn't answer her. I keep looking at the car's we just broke down at a dirt road hundreds of miles away from the city unless this is the city we just driven off. This isn't right, what was that huge light that brought us here? This didn't look like Savanna City, Georgia, our home town. Where we're we? (sf4l: I'm just picking different cities, couldn't think of anything.)

"Sissy?" Lila said.

I look at my sister again trying to look confident, but her eyes show that she was really scared. The thing about me and Li is that we always know what we feel, where we are, and what we think. The magical things about being a sister. I must have looked scared when I didn't answer her, I shouldn't get so work up I'm Li's big sister I have to stay strong for her sake.

"Don't worry Li." I smiled. "This is just a new city we're visiting."

Lila nodded, the fear running out of her eyes.

"What city is this?" she asks.

"Uh?" I stuttered for an answer.

I don't know how to answer that. God knows what place is this. The only city near ours is another two hundred miles away. This can't be right. A pair of black van's came around that has G.U.N written in white letters on the side. Out came charging sniper dress guys surrounding us pointing their guns at us.

"Sissy!" Lila panic seeing the guns.

"Don't worry they might be the police." I calmed her hoping I'm right about these guy's being cops.

A forty year old man came out of one of the van, wearing a black navy blue suite, silver buzz cut, serious looking tan face, and holding a bullhorn. Immediately I didn't like the guy.

"I'm the commander of G.U.N. state your business here if you don't we be force to hold you custody." He said in the bullhorn.

"Oh, goodies a boy scout." I muttered.

Lila giggled.

"I'll repeat, who are you or will arrest you." He said.

I got out my window.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time old man I can hear pretty will unlike some people!" I shouted.

The commander look offended while the sniper guys started chuckling. But regain them when the commander shot them a glare.

"Get out of the vehicle!" he shouted.

I open the car door.

"Li stay inside I need to have a talk with G.I. Joe over there." I said.

Lila nodded her head rapidly. I close the door, but stay where I was close to the door not leaving my sister.

"Alright, I'm out now what?" I said not looking at the people who we're getting out of their cars and watching.

"State your business! Your identity! And your indication of being here!" he shouted.

I adjusted my headphones around my neck getting irritated by this guy's commando ego.

"My name is headphones that's all you need to know." I said, not trusting this guy.

"That is not a real name!" he shouted, frustrated.

"That's all you need to know!" I shouted back. "What city is this pal!?"

The commander look startle that I didn't know what town I'm in, but recovered and nodded to a sniper guy and retreating away.

"Alpha one, take the two to G.U.N's headquarters!" the sniper order.

A bunch of guys came charging at us.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled getting inside the car quick.

I slam the door and lock my entire car. I try to get the car running, but it keeps doing that clink noise that won't start.

"Open up we have you surrounded!" the sniper guy yelled.

All the sniper dress guys covered my car, pounding at it yelling at us to surrender. Lila was crouching into a ball gripping her hair to scare to look. I keep trying to turn on the engine, but it still won't turn on.

"OPEN UP!" sniper guy yell's cracking Lila's window.

Lila screams with fear.

I had it with these guy's no one scare's my baby sister.

"BACK OFF!" I shouted.

A bright light was shining at my gripping fist, my birthmark started to tingle. And the next things I know the light went right inside my car bring the car to life. The sniper guys back off a bit with shock faces didn't have time to think what the light was. I quickly put the mustang in drive and floor it like crazy. All of them backing away seeing the car drive away while seeing my hand flipping the bird.

**Here you are dude! What do think about Celio and Lila? Oh, and Werewolf99 I'll try to work on my spelling, but you see I'm lazy. And thank you, thank you for being my stories first viewer YOU ROCK MAN! Please People who read my stories PLEASE REVIEW! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away Car

**Helloooooooooo! Sf4l here! I hope you like chap two. So what do you think about Celio flipping the bird to G.U.N. LOL! BACK TO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Run Away Car

**Sonic and friends POV**

Sonic and his friends were running through the city nearly to Carnival City looking for the unknown craft that has G.U.N buzzing around. As they all reached to the heart a black car came zooming right in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled, dogging the speeding car.

As they all watch the car zoom away while G.U.N vans followed as will. Leaving Sonic and everyone confused of what just happen.

"COOL!" Charmy yelled, excitedly. "It's like a car chase!"

"We nearly got ran over Charmy." Espio reminded him.

"Yeah, but in a cool way!" Charmy said giddily.

Vector and Espio shook their heads at him. Shadow's wrist com was beeping again.

"_Shadow, the unknown craft is being driven by an unknown girl with a little one as will! They don't know where they are. Capture them for questioning!"_

"understood." Shadow answered.

"A girl?" Rouge said, confused. "We're capturing two girls?"

"The commander said they don't know we're they are." Shadow replied. "They could mean trouble."

Rouge just shrugged.

"So why are we just standing around here for?" sonic said, cockily. "Let's get on with the chase!"

Shadow shook his head regretting bring him along. They headed for the speeding car.

**Celio POV**

"Sissy!" Lila yelled gripping the seat belt. "What are you doing!?"

I put the pedal to the medal speeding over a hundred trying to get away from those sniper nuts. It would be easier if there weren't other cars getting in the way. I quickly doge every car so I can get away from here. A truck was heading right in front of us honking. I stomp at the break truing the wheel to 80 degree angle. Lila was screaming while the car was scraping inches away from the truck that turn to the other side. The black vans had to stop the truck blocking their way letting me and Lila speeding away.

"YEAH BOY!" Celio laughed, triumphantly.

"Where did you learn how to do that!?" Lila said, astonished from their escape.

"Grand Theft Auto, Baby!" Celio laughed. "I knew that game will come in handy!"

While Celio was busy laughing at her brilliant escape. Lila notices something coming at them she look at the review mirror, but something black and blue passed them. Then she took the seat belt off and stands on her knees to look at her crack window and saw a blue hedgehog looking at her.

**Sonic's POV**

_Whoa, there is a little girl! _Sonic thought.

**Lila's POV**

I look at the hedgehog that was running with the same speed as sissy's car is going. He first looks surprise, but he smiled and wave at me. I smile and wave back.

"Lila put your seat belt back on!" sissy yelled.

"Sissy look!" I said putting back my belt. "There's a blue hedgehog chasing us."

"Lila a hedgehog can't be blue." She protested. "And they are not that fast."

"Then what about these two hedgehogs that is following us?" I pointed.

Sissy looks at her window and saw a black and red hedgehog following us along with other animals.

**Celio's POV**

I was looking at a black hedgehog running with me. Okay more like rollerblading, but a black hedgehog that was chasing us with the same speed as my car is going. I was giving it a WTF look. He was glaring at me that gives me the creep's. I slam the brake truing the car around with that screeching noise. Once we we're turn I was now looking at a blue, gray, black and red, and pink, hedgehogs, a yellow fox with two tails, a lavender cat, a green croc, a magenta chameleon, a red echidna, a white bat, a cream bunny with huge ears, a black and yellow bee, and some sky blue creature.

"What the hell!?" I said surprise.

Lila covered her mouth shock to hear me cuss right in front of her.

"You see sissy they were chasing us." Lila said, pleasingly.

I didn't know what to believe the fact that my sister was right or the fact that I'm staring at different color animals. The black hedgehog walks toward us. I unclip my seat belt scooted towards Li so I can shield her away from this thing. He walk towards my door he look at me with that glare I do the same thing.

"Hi!" Lila wave at him excitedly.

I shush her. He tried opening the door, but it was lock he looks at me with a smirk.

_This freak thinks this is funny! _I though, angrily.

The white bat flied toward us. Lila pried herself off me and got on my knees.

"Oh, look sissy she's pretty!" Lila awed while waving at her.

The white bat looks at Li she smiled at her. I grab her shoulders and set her down to her seat and clip her belt.

"Hang on Li!" I said. "We're getting out of this freak show!"

"Okay!" she yelled, cheerfully.

I press on the gas and floor it away from these things.

**Sonic's POV.**

We watch shadow walking towards the car. I got too handed whoever was driving was pretty good. I never seem anybody out drive G.U.N. this will be an awesome race.

"There are two human girls inside." Espio observed. "A little one and a teenager."

"What kind of car is that?" tails said, confused. "I never seem a model like that."

"Let's go see them!" Charmy said zooming towards them.

"Hold it Charmy!" vector said clutching the hyper bee. "They could be dangerous."

"But there just two girls!" Charmy whined. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

The car came screeching toward us.

"It's headed this way!" cream screams.

"Leave this to me!" knuckles said getting in front of the car.

"Knuckles what are you!?" silver shouted.

Before silver can finished knuckles jump down to the car punching a hole in the hood. The car stop, but spine towards a shop and crash inside.

"There, that stop them." Knuckles said, satisfied.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Amy yelled.

Knuckles was startled by Amy's outburst. Amy was mad beyond belief holding her red Piko-Piko hammer.

"What I stop them." Knuckles said. "What's the big deal?"

"The deal is that there were two girls inside!" Amy shouted, angrily.

"oh." Knuckles said with a sweat drop.

"You can argue about this later." Blaze step in. "we have to check on the girls."

Everyone nodded and walk toward the car. The shops window was completely destroyed scattering the black car's roof, but the car look worst it was all scratch and dent.

"Hey, are you two alright?" sonic asks.

No response.

Sonic walk toward the driver's door to see no body inside it.

"They're gone!" sonic said, shock.

"What, that can't be." Shadow said looking inside.

"Sneaky girls." Charmy muttered.

"Dame, no where did they go?" shadow growled.

There was a banging sound coming behind the stores register counter. Sonic and Shadow walk toward the sound to see an emergency exit door closing and unclosing towards the woods.

**And here you are dudes. I think I should stop with the POV's and let you all know who's talking it's kind of getting annoying to me. So here is a cliffhanger just to torture you. (Werewolf99 I'm talking to you :p) So tell me what you think. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4:Power Within The Sisters

**CHAP 4 DUDES! School ends today which mean I won't be writing fanfic's for a while (T-T) I'M SORRRY! But my dad say's we might get internet so I'M PRAYING. Will? YOU DUDES AND DUEDETTS HAVE A BITCHIN SUMMER! On with the story.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Power Within The Sisters

I was running inside the woods carrying Li and my backpack that was sitting behind the back seat ignoring the pain on my head. These woods were really thick and foggy making it an awesome place to escape. I kept running and running getting away from those creatures.

"S-sissy w-where a-are w-we g-going?" Li said her voice bouncing with my running.

"Anywhere but here." I panted.

I saw a clear view of something shining out of the forest.

_That must be the way out! _I thought excitedly.

I step up the pace clutching Li so I wont drop her.

"Don't worry Li!" I said between pants. "We're all most…"

I didn't have time to finish I trip on something dropping Li and me. I tumble down slamming my head and me on the still muddy ground. I was seeing stars and the pain just gotten worst. Standing up to get rid of the stars my top was now mud cover along with my now knee rip pants a few scrapes and bruises there, but I'll live.

_Wait, where's Li!? _I thought panicky.

I turn and saw her getting up with her cupcake dress now covered in mud, her bow was hanging lose, muddy shoes and socks, and a scrap on her left knee.

"Oh My God!" I panic. "Li are you okay!?"

Li nodded, while I'm checking on her to see and more damage. I hate it when Lila is hurt she is my sister and I have to see a scrape knee because of me stupid tripping.

"Sissy your hurt." Li said touching the left side of my forehead.

My forehead has a bruise the size of a golf ball it really hurts, but I take care of it after I get me and Li the hell out of this jack up place.

"what did we trip on?" Li asks.

I turn around and saw something blue and shining under the ground. I squinted my eyes to see if I'm looking right. I got up and walk towards it. I gasp and pick it up. In my hand was a blue looking emerald the size of a grapefruit or maybe even bigger! Lila took a breath to see what I was holding. This thing was beautiful I didn't even know emeralds can get this big or be a different color.

"That is so pretty!" Lila shouted with awed.

She came closer to see it closely. Me and Li look at it with awe. Something about this thing has me and Li in a trance when we both cup it with are hands our birthmarks started to tingled. I touched it and Li those the same and next thing you know it was getting warm and glowing brightly until a beam of light shot right into the heavens.

"Sissy!?" Li shouted.

I didn't responded, because we where suddenly engulf in a bright light.

**Back To The Crash Store**

Sonic and his friends stated walking towards the forest. Shadow's wrist com starts beeping again.

"_shadow do you have the location of the girls!?"_

"No, they ran into the woods." He answered.

"If I may asks something commander." Rouge step in. "But, why do you need them?"

"_G.U.N's computers pick up a rift in our space and time. The older one didn't know what city she was and some strange energy is being picked up from them."_

Everyone started to listen.

"A rift?" Tails echoed. "That doesn't sound good."

"A strange energy?" Espio muttered. "Very strange."

"_It get's stranger the power somehow overlaps all seven Chaos Emeralds."_

Now everyone was listening.

"Wait, that's impossible." Knuckles protested.

When he was about to say something else a beam of light was shining in the forest. All of them knew that type of light any where.

"A Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

"_Shadow the energy is being picked up three miles in the forest! Agents are heading your way!"_

Without another word he and everyone speed to the forest.

**Back With The Vega Sister's**

I don't know what happen when I close my eyes. All I saw was a bright light and now me and Li are floating in space with galaxies all around us with some white aura around us.

"Sissy?" Li voice echoes. "Where are we?"

I look around I would love to enjoy the beauty of space, but right now I'm freaking out on the inside.

_The chosen sisters _

A voice was being echoed around us.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Li.

She nodded slowly.

_Do not be afraid I am your guide_

"Guide, guide to what are vacation to this mess up world?" I said, sarcastically.

_The guide to your destiny_

Now that had my attention.

"Destiny?" I echoed. "What are you talking about, me and Li are just normal girls, will almost normal."

_You two have great power that will save this world_

_Okay this is getting freaky. _I thought.

"Look I don't know what's going on." I said with a tone. "But all I know is that me and Li have to get out of here."

_There is a reason why you have the marks on your neck_

Now that startled me. The fact I'm talking to a disembody voice in the middle of space, that has air and these thing now's our birthmarks.

"How or what are you!?" I said, frustrated. "How do you even know us?!"

_All will be raveled in good time._

The voice faded away.

"Hey come back!" I shouted. "I'm not done talking!"

There was a bright light shining in front of us me and Li covered are eyes groaning from the brightness. When it was gone me and Li landed on are rumps looking at the blue rock lying there in the middle of us the light gone.

"Do you see all of that?" I whispered to Li.

"Uh huh." She agreed.

There was a tire screeching noise coming at us. The vans with the G.U.N letters on the side came driving out of the woods surrounding us. I got up quickly strapping my pack I didn't see Lila hurrying to get the blue emerald stuffing it in her jackets inside pocket. I pick her up quickly her little leg wrapping around me and started to run away, but those color animals we're blocking our only escape. I look everywhere to find an escape, but hope was lost they block us. I back up to a tree gripping my sisters back not letting her see all of this. That black hedgehog walks toward us.

"Sissy?" Li whimpered.

"It's okay kiddo." I said, gently rubbing her back.

He was right in front of us giving me that glare of his. I back up to the tree gripping Li tighter.

"Come with us." He said.

My eyes bulge to saucers.

_THIS THING CAN TALK! _I shouted in my head.

Lila turns around her eyes wide with amazement like me.

"Do you just talk mister?" Lila asks.

Shadow look at the little girl. She had the most innocent darkest blue eyes he has ever seen he look at the older one same midnight blue eyes, but she look at him with the same shock face as the little girl. Their black hair bringing out the dark blue hues.

"Come with us." He repeats. "G.U.N headquarters has questions to ask you."

The older ones face turn from shock into anger. Her eyes blazing with a black fire.

"Why do you need us?" I snarled. "We didn't do anything leave us alone."

"I beg to deafer."

The old man with the buzz cut walk in with his hands behind his back

_Great he's here. _I thought, bitterly.

"You two have cause 35 thousand ring's worth of damage with that car stunt." He said, angrily.

"I don't see how that's my problem old man." I said, annoyed. "Your G.I Joes over there were chasing us looks to me you can't run a decent army here."

There was an amount of gasping and shock faces. The commander's face has gone to a beat red with anger I swear you can see a vain throbbing. Sonic was chuckling a bit getting scolded by Amy. Rouge didn't have to try to hold in her laughter. The others we're shock.

_The girl has guts I'll give her that. _Shadow thought while smirking.

"Listen to me you little brat." The commander growled. "Your coming with us so you better behave yourself."

"Or what?" I smirk. "This pathetic excuse of an army is going to convenes me otherwise?"

Now that was the last straw. He looks like an angry pit bull with rabies come any closer you can his saliva gurgling. The sniper guys step back with pale faces.

"I like her." Rouge laughed.

"Are you saying that because she's insane enough to stand up to the commander?" Shadow question with a raise eyebrow.

"Maybe." Rouge said, innocently.

"Uh, has anyone notice the commander might murder her." Silver asks.

"She's digging her own grave." Knuckles muttered.

"Uh, sissy I don't think that was the right thing to do." Li whispers, scarily.

"relax sis he won't do anything." I said, satisfied.

The commander looks like he was about to blow any second, but just when you think he was going to burst. His face return to normal and walk towards a near by sniper dude.

"wha?" I said, dumbly.

The sniper guy nodded to the old man, who was now walking away.

"That's it your not going to do anything?" I said, bewildered.

"I am doing something." He said not facing me. "I'm just not going to waste my time arguing with a stupid girl."

Oh, no he didn't. Lila squeaks when she saw how angry I was. I put her down and march up to that old bastard.

"Now you listen to me you old..." I said before I can insult him.

"_Pfft!"_

I felt something stinging my right arm. I swat it away to see a tranquilizer dart filling to the floor. I stop marching, I was getting light headed, everything was swaying, my breathing hard, and vision was blurry.

"Sissy!?" Lila voice sounded panic, but it was just an echo.

I try to stay awake, but my eyes betrayed me and then darkness.

"SISSY!" Lila shouted with fear.

She ran to her unconscious sister lying motionless on the ground. Trying to wake her up.

"Take them to headquarters." The commander order.

"You heard him taken am." Sniper guy said.

Four snipers walk towards to them when Sonic got in the way.

"Sonic move we have orders to..." one sniper guy said.

"That was uncalled for commander." He growled ignoring him. "She was just protecting her sister."

"The girl didn't listen to reason so I had no choice to use force." He said not facing them. "Bring them."

"Sissy!" Lila cried. "Please wake up! Please!"

No matter how much she tries she still wont regain conscious. Lila saw them reaching for them.

"Will take the kid." Sonic said getting in the way again.

Before one of them can argue.

"Let him." The commander said. "The less we argue the faster we get back."

One of the guys hulled her up to his shoulder and leaving.

"NO! Sissy!" Lila shouted running to her.

"Whoa, kid it's okay." Sonic said grabbing her shoulders. "Will take you to your sister just calm down."

"Sissy! Sissy!" Lila cried. "She won't wake up! She won't wake up!"

"Hey, hey it's alright." Sonic said turning her to look at him wiping her tears. "She's just sleeping she'll be fine."

"But, I want sissy." Lila cried tears coming down.

"Will take you to her okay." Sonic said, gently.

Lila nodded still sobbing.

"It's okay." Sonic said hugging her rubbing her head.

Lila sobbed into his chest. Everyone gather at the crying girl.

"Poor thing." Amy said, sadly.

"Those guys take things to far." Knuckles growled.

Sonic carried Lila to G.U.N everyone following. Shadow look at the weeping girl he may work for G.U.N, but he disagrees with their methods.

**MAN THAT WAS A LONG ONE! So what do you think of them shooting Celio and making Lila cry? Mean I know. So anyway here is Chap 4 I don't know if I can post Chap 5. soooooo, It might be a while until then. Please review and I'll see you when we get back from school. PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5: GUN Headquaters

**I'M BACK DUEDS! I hope all you guys have an awesome summer. My was okay, I'm starting my senior year so a little pressure, oh will. BACK TO STORIES! X3**

**Chapter five**

G.U.N Headquarters

The run to GUN was pretty quiet besides Lila sobbing quietly. Sonic and G.U.N agents finally made it to headquarters. A concrete building with high tower lights shown right in front of them with agents running around getting ready for orders. Lila was still being carried by sonic still very upset that her sister was shot at. Her older sister was being carried by an agents shoulder her body numbly out cold. Lila look at the tall grey building getting an unsettling feeling creeping over her.

"This is our headquarters." The commander explained. "We protect all our nations from any harm from unknown enemies." He look at Celio and Lila.

The way he lectured it sounded like they were the enemy. Which made Lila clung to sonic more tightly, trembling with fear.

_As they can do anything wrong. _Sonic thought.

As much he loves protecting his world from maniacs, he couldn't help, but glare at the commander when he said the two sisters were considered a threat.

"Commander."

A middle age woman sprouting a few grey hairs from her black hair style to a pony tail and wrinkles, wearing a long white coat that had G.U.N's symbol was coming right at them.

"Miss. Anna." The commander replied. "May I help you?"

"I'm only here to see if anyone got injured." She said looking at everyone.

She look at Celio, who was still out cold, had a nasty bruise on the left side of her forehead, her clothes were cake with mud and rip, a few leafs were stuck to her hair, a few scratches were bleeding a little on her right arm, and her knee was bleeding on the left.

"Goodness!" she gasp. "What did you do to her, run her over!?"

"She was like this when we found her." Commander answered. "We only shot her with a tranquilizer."

Anna ran her hand through her face with her face disapproving all of these.

"Just take her to the medical base." Anna said, annoyed. "I'll argue with you later."

One of the soldiers, who carried Celio, walk with Anna to her office.

"Sissy!" Lila cried.

She push herself off of sonic racing to her sister, but stop holding her left knee that was bleeding a lot from the fall her sister trip on the blue emerald. Anna turned around hearing the child's voice. She look at Lila crying from pain and fear never seeing her with sonic.

"Oh, no you poor thing." She said sadly. "Come here."

She stretch her arms that she can carry her, but Lila back away from her not trusting her at all. She kept backing away until she accidently bump into sonic. She clung to him tightly trembling a bit.

"It's okay dear." Anna said smoothly. "You don't have to be afraid."

She came closer causing Lila to hold on to Sonic tighter, whimpering softly.

"Will take her." Sonic said. "Is there another medical base?"

"Yes, it's only a three halls down." She answered. "But. I can take her."

Lila whimpered a protest when she came closer.

"That's all right." Sonic said. "Will meet you when we finish with the kid."

Anna just simply nodded returning to the base including the soldier with Celio.

"Sissy." Lila whimpered sadly.

Sonic look at her watching her cry seeing her sister leaving them. He gently rubbed her head causing her to turn to him. She look at him with her deep blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry will take you to her once we patch you up." He smiled.

Lila didn't say anything still confuse of what's all happen so far. She let him carry her still sad and scared walking down this great white hallway until all of them reach on of the bases. The automatic door slide open revealing a plain white room with three beds to the sides, cabinets filled with different type of medicine and antibiotics, and a first-aid kit hanging up on the wall. Sonic place Lila on one of the beds.

"I'll get the disinfecting and some Band-Aids." Rouge offered.

"Great." Sonic said while patting Lila's back.

Rouge open a draw with a box filled with Band-Aids, a bottle of disinfected and some cotton swabs.

"This might sting." Rouge explain.

Lila didn't say anything she just look at her hands, folded still sad with tears coming down. As Rouge wipe her wounds trying hard not to look at her, but something about her being sad made all of them feel sorry for her they didn't know why but, they couldn't stand her being sad. While Rouge finished putting on a knee Band-Aid Lila still wouldn't look at them.

"There all down." Rouge said satisfied with her patch job.

Lila didn't say anything.

"She seems very upset." Blaze said.

"Will she saw her sister got shot at what's not to be upset?" knuckles asks.

Lila still didn't say anything.

"Hey, it's okay your sister is fine." Sonic insured gently patting her back.

She still didn't say anything.

"You really don't know how to cheer a kid up." Charmy said.

"As if you can Charmy." Espio said.

But he ignore him and flied right up to her. Charmy was face to face with her it was kind of hard not to look at him when he's a few meters away everyone look at him questionably until he stretch his face, rolled his eyes back, and stick his tongue out while blowing a raspberry. Everyone gaped while a sweat drop appeared. Lila turned away covering her face her arms shaking.

"CHARMY!" Vector and Espio yelled pulling him away from Lila.

As they pull him away they all heard a giggle. Lila was covering her mouth trying to stuff her giggles she was practically shaking, but her eyes were sparkling with amusement that made her look like a sweet normal girl.

"See, I told you." Charmy said, satisfied.

_Their funny, like sissy. _Lila thought.

But, she still needs to keep her guard up she didn't know any of them her sister told her what strangers do to little kids like her.

"All better?" Sonic asks.

Lila only nodded.

"Good, I really hate it when someone's down." He replied.

Lila smiled at him with complete joy in her eyes. Which surprise everyone how her eyes seen to sparkle in a really dark color.

"Can you tell us your name?" Amy asks.

Lila nodded her head no. surprising everyone.

"Why not?" vector asks.

"Duh! Kids are not allowed to talk to strangers." Charmy said. "Where you guys kids at all?"

That made everyone feel stupid.

"So if we tell you are names we won't be strangers to you." Tails said.

Lila thought about that then she just shrugged telling then that will be okay.

"Alright, I'm Sonic." Giving her his trademark smirk and thumbs up. "Sonic the hedgehog.

"I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog waved.

"My names Cream." The cream rabbit greeted nicely. "And this is my best friend Cheese."

"Chao!" cooed the sky blue creature.

"I'm Miles Prower." The yellow two tail fox inform. "But everyone calls me Tails."

"Knuckles." The red echidna smirk.

"Rouge the bat, sweetheart." The white bat winked.

"Blaze the cat." The lavender cat replied.

"Silver." The light gray hedgehog smiled.

"Vector, leader of the Chaotix detective agencies." The green croc proudly.

"Espio." The magenta chameleon dipped his head.

"I'm Charmy!" The yellow and black bee shouted excitedly.

One by one they give her their name making her feel less uneasy there was just one left. She look at shadow, who wasn't paying much attention to anybody.

"Shadow the hedgehog." The black and red hedgehog replied with arms cross.

With that Lila like all of them.

"So what's yours." Sonic asks.

"Lila." She smiled. "Lila Vega."

That made Sonic smiled too.

"So where are you from Lila?" knuckles asks.

"Savanna city." She answered.

That made everyone confused.

"Where's that?" Tails asks.

"Georgia." She said confuses. "It's a state, are we in a state?"

"No, where outside of Carnival city." Tails said. "Between Green Hill zone and the Ocean Place."

Lila tilted her head really confuse. She never heard any of this places and doesn't know how she got here. The room stayed quite.

"Are you from here Lila?" sonic asks breaking the silence.

Lila nodded her head, no.

"We should go to the commander." Rouge offered. "Maybe your sister knows how you two got here."

Lila give them a 'oh geez' look.

"What's wrong?" cream asks.

"Sissy is going to be **Really **mad when she wakes up." She said stretching the word really.

Considering they all never met the girl, but they know she has bit of an attitude and a bad temper. Lila played with her hair a bit, but caught some leafs and twigs in it. She look at herself and saw her clothes cake in mudded.

"I just got this." Lila mumbled.

"Do you want to wash up?" rouge asks.

"Yes, please." Lila said politely.

Rouge shown Lila the bathroom handing her a large grey shirt, two white socks, and a towel. As rouge close the door, Lila wet the towel washing herself, getting rid of the twigs and her bow, and replace her dress with the shirt. But Lila saw the blue emerald in her blue crop jackets pocket, so she first tied the jacket around her waist and put the shirt on, luckily it's big on her so they won't see the knot and finally the socks. She knock the door telling them she's finish.

"Just leave your clothes." Rouge said. "We'll take care of them later."

She did and as everyone look at Lila the shit was too big for here even though it a size small. It stop at her knees and the socks covered her whole legs. She has always been a small kid even though she's five, but has the size of a three year old.

"Will, your clean." Sonic said laughing.

Lila give him a 'don't start look'.

"Alright lets head for the commander." Shadow said.

As Lila try to walk she keeps tripping and landing on her arms first. Wax floor and socks don't mix.

"Aright, give me your hand so you won't break your arms." Sonic said giving her his hand.

Lila took it and headed off.


	6. Chapter 6: Weird Sister Reunion

**Here is chap 6. I don't know how little kids are supposed to act, but I'll try to make Lila kid-ish as possible. Review XP!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Weird Sister Reunion

As all of them where walking down the hallway, Lila couldn't stop looking around the building. It's not something a five year old see's every day. There were a couple of guards and agents outside the hallways. Some look at Lila giving her a look of annoyance or curiosity making her feel really uneasy holding Sonic's hand tighter. Sonic saw all their look's making him feel annoyed. Sure she's a kid, but that doesn't mean they can look at her like a freak.

"This place is big." Lila said trying to avoid the glares with small talk.

"Will we have to have a big place to store are supplies." Rouge said.

"What supplies?" Lila asks curiously.

"That's G.U.N secrets." Shadow said. "We can't tell you."

"Okay." Lila said not asking anymore.

That surprise him and everyone.

"You're not going to ask anymore?" silver ask.

"Sissy says, it's rude to keep asking someone who doesn't want to answer." Lila explain while looking at him. "Secrets are secrets."

They all look at her with wide eyes never suspecting that.

"Uh, how old are you Lila?" blaze asks.

"Five." She answered.

"Then aren't you supposed to be bratty?" vector asks.

"Only to sissy other people nope." She said popping the p.

"So you like torturing your sister, huh?" sonic smiled.

"Yup, it's my job." She smiled.

That made sonic laugh.

"You're not that innocent are you?" Sonic laugh.

"Never said I was." She giggled.

As the made a left, Lila stop when she Anna and the commander talking right in front of them. Lila got a little panicky not moving. Sonic saw Lila's face going pale she let go of his hand and clutch her left wrist. He notice something shining around it, there was a small silver chain wrap around her wrist and there was a single charm at the bottom of it sonic couldn't see what it is, but there was a pale sea blue gem sticking out between her fingers clutching the charm.

"Lila?"

She turn to see everyone looking at her. Since her sister got shot by one of the sniper guys from the commanders orders she really didn't want to trust him neither that lady.

"Hey, don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Sonic smiled patting her head.

She didn't know why she trusted them considering knuckles nearly killed them with the car crash, but somehow Lila made it without a scratched her sister on the other hand she did see her head crash at the side window causing it to crack and bring that nasty bruise on her head. She always knows who is a bad person and when someone is lying, but somewhere deep down inside of her she can trust them. Will as the old saying goes "you got to trust your gut."

"It's him." Lila said quietly. "The man that made someone shoot sissy."

Sonic turn to the commander's direction he can understand why she was scared, but they have to figure out where did Lila and her sister come from. The commander turns to their direction his eyes going to Lila first. She quickly hides behind Sonic's back hoping he won't see her. She heard shoes platting on the wax tile floors getting closer and closer causing her fear to grow.

"You fix the child, already." He said uninterested.

"Yes, but we want to know about her sister." Sonic said.

The commander scoffs.

"The girl is fine, but I was hoping the medic would do something with that attitude of hers." He grumbled.

Lila didn't like the way he talk about her big sister, sure she got angry easily and has the effect that you just want to punch her face in, but he doesn't know the good side of her the one that Lila always love.

"You girl." The commander said. "What's your name?"

Lila looks at the commander, who was now looking at her with a serious expiration. She ducks behind Sonic.

"Come now child I won't hurt you." He got down on his knee to Lila's level.

"Liar." She whispers.

Rouge and Shadow we're the only ones who heard that. He look at the little girl her deep blue eyes wide with fear. He knows the commander isn't exactly a buddy type, but he hates seeing Lila like this he didn't know why, but it bother him so much.

"Look at me child."

Lila slowly look at him. A few meters away from each other. The man's scowl was replace with a sympathetic look. Lila's fear vanished.

"Look at me." He said again. "Do I look like I will hurt you?"

Lila stared at him, then gathering a bit of courage slowly walk up to him, look at his dark brown eyes with her midnight eyes. She look at him studying, with a neutral face, to see if he's telling the truth. The commander shifted uncomfortable he couldn't explain it, but those dark blue eyes made him feel uneasy. The way she's looking at him like she's trying to see more then the truth, but his soul as will.

"Lila."

He blink bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"My name is Lila." She answered. "Lila Vega."

He straighten up dusting himself forgetting about the stare.

"Uh, very will Lila." He said uncomfortably. "Let's go see your sister."

He walk away telling them to follow him. As he did everyone watch him with wide eyes. The commander always kept his cool, but just one stare from a five year old girl made him loose his composer. Lila started walking up until her two steps the socks slip under the nicely wax floor causing her to fall face first.

_**BAM!**_

The commander turn to see Lila face down on the floor with sonic and friends gaping with a sweat drop.

"Owww." Lila muttered painfully.

She slowly got up rubbing her head, that's now red from the fall. Her cheeks were a dark shade of red from embarrassment. She was too busy of the embarrassing fall she didn't notice the commander was in front of her until she look up. He look at her with an amuse smile.

"Clumsily little thing aren't you?" He laughed bending down picking up Lila.

"No I'm not!" Lila shouted defensibly her cheeks darkening a bit more.

He laugh not believing her. He carried her with his arm under her thighs not really close to feel the sweater hidden under the shirt where the emerald is tuck in and the other arm was on her back.

"Hmpt!" she pouted crossing her arms giving him a glare.

He laughed at her again not aware that Sonic and his friends we're watching all of this with surprise looks. The commander carrying a little girl in his headquarters **and **laughing. It would be something they never suspect, but they we're now looking at Lila giving the commander a glare that resembles a lot from her sister except she's blushing with a pouted face. It was adorable they can't help laugh a bit.

"Can we see sissy please." Lila pleaded ducking her head from everyone.

"Alright, follow me." He said walking.

This day has got to be one of the strangest Mobius has ever had. 1) Two girl's somehow been brought here by a huge ball of light. And 2) the commander is laughing and carrying a girl in his headquarters. Yup, definitely one of the weirdest Sonic and gang has seen. And judging by the surprise looks the guards and agents are giving to the commander they agree too. Anna was outside of one of the automatic doors writing something on a clipboard.

"Miss. Anna." Commander said. "How is the girl?"

Anna look up until she saw him holding Lila that's when all logic seem to vanish from her.

"Uh, well I suppose." She said disturb. "She doesn't suffer any internal injury, but she will have a bad headache."

Lila let go of her breath surprise she's been holding it for some time.

"You care for your sister, huh?" Anna smiled.

Lila nodded.

"Can I see her?" Lila asks nicely.

"Of course dear." She nodded.

The door slide open to revile another room, but the walls were painted a light gray with white tile floors, in the middle there was Celio still sleeping on an electronic bed, her head had a big white Band-Aid where the bruise was, her cuts where wipe clean, her bleeding knee was covered by another Band-Aid, and a IV bag with clear liquid was beside her with the needle stab on her left hand. She was breathing gently a few of her hair was sliding across her face, that they all saw no angry scowl or surprise face she look innocent. Her clothes where still muddy though.

"Sissy!" Lila yelled happily.

She jump of the commander and try to run up to her, but the socks still made her slip on the wax floor.

"Whoa, easy there honey." Anna said holding Lila so she won't fall anymore.

"Mmn."

They all watch Celio, who turn a bit from Lila's yell.

"Looks like she waking up." Anna said.

"She is!?" Lila said curiously.

"Yes, the tranquilizer is fading from her system." She answered. "She'll wake up any second now."

A Chester cat smile slowly creep into Lila's face giving everyone the creep's. She walk quickly and carefully towards her. Once she was there she climb on the beds end frame and steady herself on the frame so she has a good balance.

"Uh, Lila what are you-"

"CANNONBALL!" She shouted interrupting Sonic.

She jump onto Celio's stomach.

"Ofah!"

Celio turn falling of the bed and into the floor. Lila sat on the bed happily while everyone had a sweat drop with a few gaping mouths.

"SON OF!….. MOTHER!...ACK!"

They all heard from a gasping Celio, who was now gripping on the bed with a very angry/annoyed look glaring at a wide smile Lila.

"God bless it Lila!" I shouted while hacking a bit getting up. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, cut you limb from limb with a chainsaw, toss your body parts into the ocean, and watch the sharks eat you one part at a time!?"

"Oh, my." Blaze whispered astonished.

"Wow." Knuckles said.

"And I thought Knuckles had a temper problem." Sonic muttered.

Apparently Celio's threat made everyone feel uneasy and the sweat drops are there to prove it.

"Cause you love me." Lila batted her eyes with a sweet smile.

I growled at her.

"I said give me a good reason." Giving her an annoyed look.

"Whoa, this girl got problems." Vector whisper quietly to Espio and Charmy.

Espio nodded agreeing. While Charmy wanted to hide.

"Ah, eh-hmm" the commander clear his throat.

Celio turn to see the commander, the color animals, and a woman. Her annoyed scowl became a full blown angry glare that somehow put's Shadow's glare to shame. The dark storm in her eyes where there making things a lot harder.

"What do you want." I growled with a cold voice.

"I know you are upset." The commander said being serious again. "But you must understand-"

"Upset!? I'm livid old man!" I shouted interrupting him. "Absolutely pissed!"

That made everyone stayed quiet.

"Yes, I know, but listen." He said calmly making her even more piss. "You wouldn't listen so I had no choice but to use force-"

"By shooting me!?" interrupting him again. "I was just protecting my sister from a bunch of gun nuts, but you couldn't have seen that for begin a completely idiot!"

And that his calmness was vanishing. Anna covered her mouth to hide a gasp while the others watch with astonishment in their eyes, but Shadow had his usual glare, but he was impress from the girl's courage.

"Look." The commander said darkly. "You did not follow are orders, you and your sister came her from an unknown vessel and are considered threats."

I laughed sarcastically.

"A threat?!" I laughed. "The only threat is you and I'm not going to listen anymore of your BS."

Now the commander got angry.

"Listen to me young lady!" he shouted making everyone besides Celio and Shadow flinch. "This is are home are laws if you don't listen-"

"What, you're going to shoot me again?" I said crossing my arms, but seeing the IV I rip the needle out of me patting the cotton swab ignoring the pain. "Sorry, but that's not how we do things in Savannah city-"

"This is not Savanna city." He interrupted her. "This Carnival city, between Green Hill Zone and the Ocean Palace."

That made her stayed quiet.

"W-what are you talking about this is Savanna city." I stuttered. "Me and Lila we're driving out until-"

I stop, remembering the meteor shower.

"As I said, this is not your home." He said seriously. "You are in are home."

I stayed quiet having a dreed feeling creep over me.

"Where are we?" I finally said.

"Carnival city-"He said.

"No, what state, town or country for god sake!" I shouted. "Someone better give me some answers."

"Will give you answers, but you must trust us-"He said.

"Trust you?" I blew a raspberry. "Yeah, like I'm going to trust someone dude who shot me."

The commander pinch the sides of his nose, clearly frustrated.

"Maybe trust was in understatement." He sign. "Let me explain where you are."

"Let me guess." I said scanning the room. "An old man with an ego problem, hundreds of gun nuts with no personality, happiness and joy are suck from this lifeless, soulless building, Oh god we're in a government facility aren't we?"

The look on their faces was a giveaway.

"Ah, yes." He said slowly. "So you have to come with us if you want answers."

I stood there, with my arms cross thinking all of this. I don't know where the hell we are and they try to kill us, but I have to go home for Lila sake and for once our parents might actually care where we are.

"What do you think Lila?" I turn to my sister, who was playing with the shirt, which I notice is the ugliest thing I ever seen.

"Okay, before you say something Li." I started with a raise brow. "What's up with the shirt?"

"I was dirty and _purpurisso _give it to me." She said looking at the shirt. (Sf4l: if you read chap 2 it said that Celio and Lila are Latina's meaning Italy or another Spanish culture so here a few words you can learn. If it's wrong sorry I'm using Goggle Translator. P.S: purpurisso means Rouge.)

"Who's that?" I ask.

"_Purpurisso et vespertilionem._" She pointed to Rouge.

I look where she was pointing and saw the white bat. I took a step back completely freaking out on the inside. She had an outfit reminding me something _Britney Spears _would wear. Those color animals where all here I turn back to Lila ignoring them.

"You talk to them?" I ask disbelieve.

"Mmn-hmm." She nodded. "They're really nice."

I try not to look at them, but it was impossible.

"That's _Genius et erinaceus_." She continued pointing at sonic.

I look to see who they were. She pointed to the blue hedgehog, who raise a brow.

_Sonic? _I thought. _It fits him will. _

"_Umbraculo et erinaceus." _She pointed to the black hedgehog.

"_Amy Surrexit." _The pink hedgehog.

"_Cremor et lepus." _The bunny with huge ears.

"_Articulos et echidna." _The red echidna that try to kill us.

"_Milliaria Prower." _The yellow tow tail fox. "But, he call's _caudas."_

"_Incendium et felis." _The lavender cat.

"_Argentum et erinaceus." _The silver hedgehog.

"_Vector et coccodrillo." _The green croc.

"_Espio et camaleonte." _The magenta chameleon.

"_Charmy ape." _The black and yellow bee.

One by one Lila give me their names increasing the dreaded feeling in my gut. They all look at us with confusion in their eyes.

"Uh, actually my name is Sonic." He said slowly. "You got are names wrong Lila."

I flinch knowing this thing know my sisters name.

"No I didn't." she said. "That's how your names are to us."

"Lila." I said strictly.

She close her mouth, before she said anything else. Knowing her she has her mouth running to the ends of the earth. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the girl.

_She's hiding something. _Shadow thought.

"What do you think Lila?" I ask her. "Can we trust them?"

Lila look at the commander studying him again. He shift uncomfortably her dark eyes look at every feature.

"We can." She finally said. "They won't trick us."

I look at him again, if it was up to me I would have kick the guy's loin right about now. But Lila knows what she's doing and Lord's now's where we are, so I have to take my chances.

"Alright, we'll go with him." I said to Lila, who's now getting off the bed. "But, if they betray us and start doing some freaky stuff to us Lila I'm never talking to you again."

"I can live with that." She said walking to the old man.

"Ah!" I gape offensively.

Sonic try to cough a fit full of laughter along with Knuckles and Silver. Shadow had amuse smirk on his face. She slowly walk to the commander reaching her arms to him he bend down picking her up earning a shock look Celio.

"Follow us." He said. "We'll take you to our base."

Celio slowly was hesitating all of this, but he was carrying Lila so she had no option, but to follow.

"What's your name dear?" Anna asks.

"Headphones." I answered.

She quirk an eyebrow along with Sonic and friends.

"I'm not giving you my really name if I know you all can be trusted." I finished crossing my arms again. Even though I didn't trust them one bit. "You'll only know my nickname that's it."

'Oh, will them we just have to fix that won't we." She smiled friendly.

I walk away from them couldn't care less what they do. I stand next to them commander.

"So are you going to give us answers or not?" I said annoyed.

He just nodded and walk. So I follow him to this great whit hallways getting my answers one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7: Where We Are

**Here is chap 7! I got a follower. Thank you Foxchick1! And 340 view! YEA! So on to the story! PEACE ****! **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Where We Are

So far this has be one of the worst day of my life. Not only I got shoot at, I'm also following orders from an old geezer, who is in the military. And that weird meteor shower that brought me and Lila here, why? So now me and my sister are walking down this white hallway with a couple of guards walking around giving me the stink eye it's time like this I need to really listen to my music.

Wait.

"MY PHONE!" I shouted stop walking.

I look around ignoring the weird looks from everyone. I patted my pockets and neck to see my Dr. Dre's are missing too I look behind me to see If I drop it. Then I thought abought my necklace I look to see the silver chain inside my top with the charm. But what about my backpack!?

"Where is my iPhone?" I gasp.

"Your what?" Anna said confuse.

"My iPhone 4G S!" I shouted. "It has all my songs in it."

"If you mean that cellular device with a teal plastic case with designs on it." The commander said. "We took it to see what information you have including you backpack."

Scratch that this is the worst day in my life.

Now I was piss. No body touches my stuff especially my phone.

"Sissy." Lila said soothingly. "Take a deep breath."

I'm pretty sure I was steaming right about now my fists where clench, my teeth we're grinding, and I'm pretty sure my left eye was twitching. Sonic took a step back along with everyone.

"Sissy." Lila said again. "Breath."

Great, now she's telling me what my anger management counselors told me to do. I took several deep breaths and let it all out. It might help with my wanting-to-beat-seven-shades-of-shit out of the commander, but I wasn't any closer to getting a stroke or heart attack so good for me.

"Better?" she asks.

"Not really." I said still wanting to beat the shit out of the commander.

The commander look to me then to Lila, with a raise brow. So did the nurse.

"Interesting." He said. "You two balance each other."

"Just tell me where my stuff is old man." I said annoyed. "The sooner we have our answers the sooner I can forget y'all and leave."

_Ouch. _Sonic thought.

That kind of hurt Sonic's feelings he wanted to learn more about these two, but she didn't wanted to stay and be friends that stings a bit.

"Believe me." The commander said gruffly. "The site of you gives me heart burn."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Everyone had a "whoa look".

"Bite me, jackass." I growled.

And that Q the silence.

The commander's face gone pale, Anna covered her mouth her eyes filled with shock, Sonic mouth was hanging, Amy covered Cream's ear, while Espio did the same thing to Charmy, Tails covered his own ears, Rouge's face was between shock and laughing, Blaze was mortified, Silver was dumbfounded, Knuckles had a WTF look, Vector's face was gaping, and Shadow just had a raise brow.

"That is inappropriate language young lady!" he shouted.

It was a good thing Lila had her ears covered another perk of being a sister is that the younger sibling knows when the older sibling is going to start bitchin.

"I live by the first amendment." I said annoyed. "Freedom of speech, fool."

Me and him glare at each other with distaste in our eyes, until the nurse got in the middle.

"Both of you stop it." She said frustrated. "You're behaving like children."

"Hello! I'm seventeen!" I said disbelieve. "That's what we do."

"Yes, but you are also turning into a young adult." She said her hands on her hips. "You need to start acting like it."

Now that cross the line.

"Excuse me, but how give you the right to tell me what to do?" I glare at her with an icy voice.

She shifted uncomfortably not looking at her dark blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, but you have to be respectful if you want answers." She stuttered.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but the only way you can get respect from me if you earn it." I said darkly.

_And like that would happen. _I thought.

Anna rub her temples.

"Listen, we are trying are best to be friends." She started. "But you are making it impossible."

"Maybe it's because I don't want any of you to be my friend." I spite. "I just want to know where me and my sister are so I can leave that's it."

That made her stayed quiet. Sonic felt a little sad he want to learn more from them, but she didn't want to do anything with them.

"Alright." Anna said quietly.

"Finally." I muttered. "Come on, shown us your base already."

The commander nodded and him and Celio walk. Sonic walk a little slowly, with a heavy mind.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Well, I kind of want to learn more about those too." Sonic began slowly. "But, Lila's sister doesn't want to be friends with any of us it stings to be honest."

"Are you sure you want to be friends with her." Knuckles said. "That girl isn't exactly friendly."

"Yeah, she has quiet a, uh mouth on her." Silver said.

"I say we should get to know them." Rouge said.

That made everyone turn their heads to her.

"Come on, she's hilarious." She smiled. "I met people who say what they have in mind, but she takes it to a whole new level plus Lila is pretty adorable."

The fact Rouge wanted to know them pretty incredible without getting something in return, but all of them did wanted to know more about them too.

"The girl is interesting." Blaze amends it.

"And Lila is sweet to get to know." Amy join in.

"But she's really secretive." Shadow said.

"And this coming from someone who works with secretive people." Sonic tease.

"No, I mean she doesn't want to explain who they are." Shadow glare at him. "She silence Lila when she got said are names differently."

"True, she had a strange language." Espio replied. "I never heard anything like it, before."

"Well, we just have to find out." Cream suggested.

Everyone nodded and hurried with the commander. As they all went into another hallway, but with side windows on each wall Celio look at the window with man and woman dress in lab coats controlling machines creating security robots and weapons.

"Whoa, you guys take thorough seriously." I muttered.

"We do whatever we can to protect our nations." He replied.

That take me a while to respond.

"Are you guys in a war?" I slowly asks.

"No." he turn to me. "We don't resort to violence with are neighbors we are in peace."

"That's cool." I slowly nodded. "What are you protecting from?"

I don't why I'm talking to this guy, that order someone to shoot me, but this place has me curious that I can't but help ask. And I think he's just answering to let me know.

"We're protecting it from a mad man." He answered.

I raised a brow.

"A mad man?" Lila asks.

He nodded.

When I was about to ask who, I saw my phone and Lila's be scan in another room. These guys in lab coats where studying it in a glass tube, while a screen was showing some information.

"MY PHONE!" I shouted running to the room.

They all watch me run towards the automatic doors.

"Give me back my stuff you bastards!" I yelled.

A bunch of them flinch when they saw me. Two sniper guys came charging at me probably guarding this place, but luckily it's not that hard to notice them. Once they came at me I extended my foot tripping one of them and I swing my foot to the ones shin both of them filled down.

"Well, that was easy." I laughed.

The scientist we're stepping away from me, with shock faces. The commander came in along with Sonic and Anna. All of them saw what I did.

"What are you doing!?" the commander shouted.

"Getting my stuff back." I answered. "Now hand it over."

The two snipers got up trying to charge me again.

"Stand down cadets." He ordered. "This is the girl we shoot."

"Give me my stuff back." I growled to an old scientist.

He was starting to tremble.

"It's alright Simon." The commander said. "She harmless."

Lila laughed hysterically. And the two snipers snorted.

"I wouldn't say that if I where you." I said walking to the glass case.

Yup, it's our phones alright. I look at the glass case that had two iPhone's 4g S, one of them had a sparkling pink Hello Kitty case, that one is Lila's. My had a teal case that had a headphone design blasting music notes all over the case.

"So, are you going to give me or do I have to use a sludge hammer to get?" I turn to a woman with a blonde pixie haircut on the controls.

She wasted no time to open it, the glass slide open. I reach at the phones studying them if they have been tampered with so far they look good.

"Where are my other stuff?" I said shoving my phone in my right pocket.

"I can answer that."

An old man with a bushy beard and mouse glasses walk in wearing the same lad coat.

"Come with me." He said.

We walk down two doors down where my stuff was being place including my headphones.

"I am Dr. Brown." He introduce himself as we walk in.

My backpack the old Nike electric blue pack was lying on a steel table, with nothing inside it. On another table where the items, there was a white mini jean shorts, a black shirt with angle wings on the back, my favorite baby blue hoodie, a purple zebra stripe makeup bag, cherry flavored bubblegum, my black Harbinger kickboxing gloves with white knuckle brasses, a family album, a little worn out white back with a strange sun symbol, a pair of white socks both my and Li's, and yellow sundress. Next to those where two family bag nacho cheese Doritos and hot Cheetos with lime, two packs of Coke and Sun Kiss, my apple laptop, a plain white composition book with a bunch of doddles, my whole collection of the _House Of Night _series and _Rosario+Vampier _manga,and Lila's stuff penguin that has a monocle on the left eye and a black bow tie, Mr. Waddles.

"Mr. Waddles!" Lila shouted excitedly.

She ran up to it squeezing it causing it to squeak. I look at my stuff.

"We study all the items." Brown said to the commander. "She's no threat to us, but a simple run away."

I turn to him, quickly if I heard right.

"Did you just call me a run away?" I said confuse.

"Of course, why would you have clothes and food?" he said. "It's oblivious your running away home to meet a boyfriend or getting away from your parents a simple teenager thing."

My mouth was hanging. This guy wasn't joking.

"You're an idiot." I said exaggeratedly.

That made him raise his bushy browns.

"I beg your pardon." He said disbelieve.

"I'm not a runaway you dumbass." I said. "Geez! You people don't know anything about teenagers."

Everyone had their mouths open not saying anything. I just rolled my eyes and put my stuff back in my backpack. Once I had everything I realize one of my items where gone something really important.

"Are you looking for this?" Dr. Brown said holding a black rectangular device with a red button in the middle.

"Whoa, be careful with that." I said.

He snorted.

"Child, I'm a professional scientist and this device won't do anything harmful to me." He said turning it to him.

He press the button and out came the eclectic charge. The air tazzer sling to the old man's head. He was now twitching where the charger was shocking him. He drop it and fell to the floor and was twitching grunting unintelligent words. Everyone gathered at him with shock faces.

Me and Lila stood there with our mouths hanging open. We look at each other and laughed.

"What is that!?" the commander asks me.

I kept on laughing. This was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I couldn't stop it was too hilarious.

Sonic look at the girl, with amazement.

_So that's what she looks smiling. _Sonic thought.

"He…'laugh'…he..." I said between laughing. "He got tazzed."

I filled down holding my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing it was that funny. Sonic and gang look at her, like she was on fire.

"Ha, ha, ow, my spleen." I gasp for breath.

"Are you done?" the commander said annoyed.

"Y-Yeah, he, I'm done." I said catching my breath. "Oh, man that was funny."

"How is being electrocuted humorous?" Anna questioned.

"Will, one minute he can handle it and the next he got tazzed." I said chuckling. "To funny."

She just shook her head.

"Take Brown to my office." She said tiredly.

As the guards halide him by his under arms and feet, they carried him away. I slowly got up putting the straps under my arms still clutching my side.

"Whew, I needed." I smiled. "There's nothing that makes me smile then a dude getting tazzed."

Not how Sonic will make someone smile, but it made her happy.

"You two lets go." The commander ordered.

"Sure, whatever." I said.

I bend down picking up my sister.

"Sissy." She smiled snuggling my neck.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Glad you're okay." I whispered.

Sonic saw this and smiled himself.

We walk down to another automatic door, this time leading into a room with a huge screen on the wall at the bottom where more little screens with types of keyboards around them, a black leader sofa with a small coffee table sit on the middle of the room.

_Whoa, Men in Black tech up in here. _I thought.

"Take a seat." The commander gestured to the sofa.

Me and Li sat down on the cold smooth sofa glad I don't have to walk anymore.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

That startled me.

"Why the sudden act of houseguest?" I ask questionably.

"If we're going to find some answers we need to set a truce." He explain.

"I want hot chocolate!" Lila said giddily.

He nodded to her.

"What about you?" he ask me.

I don't know want to think about this. The fact that G.I. Joe wants a truce between us kind of has me speechless. But, I could kill for some chocolate right about now.

"Sure." I shrugged.

He nodded and ordered a soldier to get us some. I watch him leave, then I slowly gazed to the color animals they were still here. Those thing were unbelievable, I'm guessing they're experiments from this place, where ever this place is. The blue hedgehog caught my gaze with his I turn around avoiding it. I never been good with people I hate being around anybody, besides my family. I can't explained it, but I just hate being around anybody, I don't talk to anyone if they make me piss I can sass someone anytime of the week. I always been antisocial when I was a kid I didn't like to play with anybody hanging around with strangers wasn't my thing or making friends, which I don't have any. I'm the lonely quiet girl who hides under her hoodie avoiding everyone listening music in school, so for that moment my new name "Headphones" was born. I never give anyone my real name so I'm called that knowing people know little about me. The soldier came back with two white mugs handling me and Li.

"Thank you." Lila thank the soldier.

I just dip my head.

I sip the warm bittersweet liquid giving me a sign of bliss. After today I need it to get me through this.

"So three hours ago you two have been brought here from a ball of light in unknown vehicle." He began. "Care to explain."

I took a gulp of my hot coco.

"The unknown vehicle is my Mustang." I said. "A car."

"A Mustang?" he raise a brow. "You mean a horse."

'Oh for God's sake! Do you people live in caves!?" I said annoyed.

"_Purpurisso _those." Lila pointed at Rouge.

I just faceplam not looking at them.

"That's a new car." I said. "It came out not to long ago."

"But, we never seen a vehicle like that." He said.

Weird.

"Speaking about my car." I said. "You're going to fix it right?"

"We're bring it in to study it." He said. "So yes we might able to fix it."

I nodded. Glad I have insurance.

"Here, let me show you something." He turn to the screen pressing a few buttons and it came to life.

The screen shown different types of chart, which I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to see in college, yet.

"You see this chart on the right." He pointed to the right showing a mini screen that has four bars rising.

"This chart shows power when our satellites pick up any strange energy." He explain. "When you two came it went off the charts."

That startled me.

"Why is that important?" I ask.

"Because the energy our satellites pick up resembles an energy we often encountered." He said. "The Chaos Emeralds."

I can feel the animals gaze on me. I try not to look.

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Lila asks thinking about the blue rock in her pocket.

Everyone look at us with wide expirations.

"You two don't know what they are?" He ask.

Me and Lila shake our heads, no.

"Will discuss that later." He nodded. "I want to how you two got here."

"We have no clue two." I said. "I remember me and Lila just driving, when my car broke down in the middle of a dirt road, then a meteor shower came up. Then a bright light came shining at us and the next thing you know is that we're here."

He just nodded. Sonic look at the girls thinking why they came here and where?

"God, this is so confusing." I said tiredly. "I feel like we're in another world."

I lean to the sofa resting my head at the top. Then I notice everyone was surprisingly quiet. They all look at me with amazement in their eyes. Lila's eyes we're wide.

"Oh, come on." I laughed. "There's no way we're in a different world this is Earth."

Shockingly, it didn't sounded right.

Saying everyone was shock was an understatement.

"This is not Earth." The commander said breaking the silence. "This is planet Mobius."

I just stayed quiet.

"No, no this is impossible." I said desperately getting off the couch. "We're on Earth!"

"No, you're not." He said calmly. "You're in Mobius."

I just stand there my face horrified. Me and my sister are in a different planet, another planet. Away from are real planet. I felt sick beyond belief. I bend over one hand holding my stomach and the other on my mouth.

"Sissy are you okay?" Lila ask worried.

"I'm gonna throw up!" I said gaging a bit.

"Down the hall to the left!" the commander pointed outside.

I ran holding in the vile that was coming up quickly. The door slide open, I ran inside the first stale, slamming the door open, pull my hair back, and vomit everything I had in the toilet.

This can't be happening.


	8. Chapter 8: Some Explanation or What?

**Here's chap 8. I'll give you guys Celio and Lila's translation in prentices. Review thank you. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Some Explanation or What!?

I haven't stop vomiting over five minutes so now I'm just basically throwing-up my saliva. This was a nightmare. Me and my baby sister are in another planet. ANOTHER F-ING PLANET! (sf4l: I usually cures, but I don't say the f word that often so you might see it or not.) I thought this happen in movies, but no me and Li are the best example. So that means those colored animals are…aliens.

"Sissy."

Crap! Lila's outside the bathroom.

"Sissy are you okay?" she asks.

Not the best time to ask that sis. I was sitting on the floor leaning on my back of the stale. One of my hands where resting on my knee my pants had a few mud splatters that were starting to dry up.

"Is she okay?" Cream asks.

I hold my breath. One of those things were talking to my sister.

"I don't know." Li answered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asks knocking the door.

This is really bad. What am I going to do?

"Sissy _stai bene?" _Lila asks in Italian.

(Translation: are you okay?)

Great, now she's serious.

"Sissy." She said firmly.

I sign.

"_Sto bene _Lila." I replied finally.

(I'm fine.)

"_Si può venire fuori?" _she asks.

(Can you come out?)

I sign again. If I go out there I have to face all the BS that we're into, but if I don't I could just stay here and ignore everything like I usually do.

I heard the door open.

I see Lila waddling carefully towards me still holding Mr. Waddles.

"_Cosa stai facendo?"_ I ask her.

(What are you doing?)

"_Cercando di non rompere il mio braccio." _She answered.

(Trying not to break my arm.)

I just shook my head at her.

"_Perché non vuole andare fuori?" _she asks me sitting on the floor.

(Why don't you want to go outside?)

I ran my hand over my face.

"_Siamo in guai seri." _I told her.

(We're in serious trouble.)

"_Sonico sta per aiutarci." _She said. "_Ha promesso."_

(Sonic is going to help us.) (He promised.)

That took me a while to answer.

"_Non mi fido di loro." _I finally said.

(I don't trust them.)

Lila stayed quiet. She knows how her sister is with other people unlike her Lila likes to make new friends and explore new places.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh, are guys okay?" Sonic asks.

"We're good." Lila answered back.

"_Vieni sissy."_ She said to her.

(Come on sissy.)

I thought about this. I took my phone out it was 2:46 P.M way past Lila's bedtime. I look at my sister her face reads calm and relaxed. While for me is stressed and confusion.

I got up.

"Let's go back." I said to her.

She slowly got up steadying herself from the floor. I pick her up and walk towards the door. It slide open reviling those weird creatures. That white bat step back her hands sliding to her sides.

_She's been hearing us. _I thought.

Adding that to the list why I can't trust them.

"Oh, good you're okay." Sonic said relief. "I thought we have to go in-"

I walk past him not even looking at them.

Sonic just look at her walking back to the commanders base. Lila give them a "sorry" look.

"Will, that was rude." Rouge said.

"You were eavesdropping." Knuckles informed. "Don't think you can say that to someone."

Sonic just look at the older sister. Why won't she talk to them? Shadow also look back at the girl she was really quiet something he can understand, but they're not from this world and he's going to find out what secrets does she hold one way or another.

I walk back to the old man's base he was still there waiting for us.

"Are you all right now?" He ask.

I just nodded.

"Yeah, so uh." I started. "Can you explain to us some more."

He nodded when Sonic and friends came back.

"Our satellites also pick up a wreath in our space and time continuum." He explain. "It broke when you two came."

I jolted.

"That doesn't sound good." I said worriedly.

"Yes, but it has suddenly it close." He said. "There's no trace of it."

That surprise all of us.

"How is that possible?" Tails said astonished.

"We don't know." He said. "But it happen when one of the Chaos Emeralds were founded."

All their stares went to me and Li.

"Okay someone explain to me what a Chaos Emerald is." I asks raising my hands in defeat.

The commander type a few things in the computer showing seven color gems one of them was red, yellow, cyan, green, violet, white, and the other was…blue.

Me and my sister stare at them with shock faces.

"I believe you might have encountered with them." He said.

"That's the rock that I trip on!" I said pointing to the blue one.

The commander raise a brow.

"Before you guys shot me I trip on that blue rock explaining why me and my sister are like this." I explained showing them are damages.

He nodded.

"The Chaos Emeralds are special gems giving you power you can never imagine." He lectured. "You two somehow overlapped that power."

I can feel the red echidna's gaze on me and Li. It's really uncomfortable.

"I know my fair share of ACT words old man." I said. "But when you said overlapped does that mean me and my baby sister somehow passed that power?"

"Yes." He nodded.

I got up from the couch.

"That can't be." I said panicky. "Me and my sister are just girls there's nothing special about us."

"Forgetting the fact that you two are from another planet." He said.

"Touché." I muttered.

"The emerald has shown it's light outside the forest where we found you two." He said seriously. "Care to explain."

The floating galaxy came to my mind.

_You two have great power that will save this world._

Those lines echo my head.

_That can't be true. _I thought. _Can it?_

"You know something."

I turn to see the black hedgehog glaring at me.

"You know something spit it out." He said menacingly.

The dude had _Batman's _voice on steroids. His bloody red eyes were scaring me, literally I can feel myself shaking a bit.

_Don't let your opponent scare you._

That's what my _nonno _told me. He always told me what I need to know. I close my eyes for a second and ignored him. That thing can try to make me sing, but he had to force it out of me.

"When me and my sister found it, that emerald glowed a huge light around us me and Li we were floating around mutable galaxies. A voice was telling us some BS that made no sense what so ever." I explain to the commander not the hedgehog.

"BS?" he said confusedly. "What is that?"

Lila covered her ears.

"Bullshit." I answered.

Shock was not the look that describe the old guys face. Including those animal faces.

"Do you always say thing in such an bulgur manner." He said rubbing his eyes.

I have no idea what bulgur means so I'm not gonna ask.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

He just shook his head.

"Could you please tell us what the voice said to you two?" He ask us.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds until Lila spoke up.

"It said that we'll save your world." Lila explain.

Everyone had their eyes on her.

"Save our world what do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"The voice didn't speak much." She answered. "But it called us something."

"What did he called you." Commander asks.

"He called us the Chosen Sisters." I said. "And something about are birthmarks."

The commander took a step back he had his head shaking with a surprise look.

"Commander?" Rouge said worried.

"Show me your birthmarks." He said getting his composer back.

"Huh?" me and Li said.

"Show me your birthmarks." He said firmly.

I moved my long hair out of the way so he can see the left side of my neck. Lila having short hair just pull it back, ironically I'm right handed and Lila's left handed. Everyone saw are marks I guess there kind of interesting it's an outline of an upside down heart with two hoops going through it. And our lightly peachy tan skin shows it will like all birthmarks it's dark so I'll stand out. The commander quickly grab my neck studying it closely his face read neutral, but his eyes we're shock and amazement.

"Okay, ow dude." I said painfully.

"Unbelievable." He whispered.

His face was too close to my neck I can literally feel his breath on me.

"Okay let go of me." I yelled.

He let go of me anymore holding my neck it would be cramping.

"Ow." I muttered while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I don't know what has me more surprise the fact he apologize or he try to study more of my neck.

"Sir?" Rouge asks. "What's the matter?"

"Take a picture of both their necks." He ordered. "Well discus it later."

Rouge wasted no time taking pictures of their birthmarks.

"Can you tell us more what happen to you and the emerald." He said.

"Uh, I guess when we hold it our marks started to tingle." I confessed. "It was tingling when we came close to it."

"You sense the emerald?" he said astonished.

I just shrugged.

"We need one of the emeralds to see if it's true." Tails chimed.

The commander nodded.

"If it's true I don't see how it will since the rock is ba-"I stopped and slowly turn to Lila.

She laughed nervously.

"Lila." I warn.

"_È così bella_ _sissy!" _Lila defended.

(It's so pretty sissy!)

"_Dove è poi?" _I said.

(Where is it then?)

Lila's cheek turn to a dark pink.

"_Oh dio Lila prego dimmi non hai messo nel tuo-"I_ said mortified.

(Oh god Lila please don't tell me you put it under your- )

"NO!" She shouted her cheeks darkening more.

Everyone look at them with confusion.

"_Così dove è poi?"_ I asks her.

(So where is it then?)

"_Sotto la camicia." _She answered. _"Ho la mia giacca legato intorno a me."_

(Under the shirt.) (I have my jacket tied around me.)

That surprise me. The fact, that Lila outsmarted the government was unbelievable. Tying her jacket under that oversize shirt on her, brilliant.

"Oh, boy." I laughed.

"Can I ask what you two we're saying." The commander said. "Because, you all have us confuse."

"Lila just outsmarted you old man." I laughed.

None of them still followed.

I took a step to my sister reaching under the shirt carefully not trying to show them her undergarment. Lila's cheeks darken more and the commander turn his head avoiding all this. Sonic and all the guys covered their eyes too. Grabbing the jackets knot I pulled it down showing everyone the brightly blue jacket tied around Lila's legs.

Shock written on their faces.

"Is this what you're talking about?" I said showing them all the blue emerald inside Lila's jacket pocket.

The blue gem was shining like the sun was on it. My neck was tingling.

"A Chaos Emerald!" They all shouted.

Lila touched the side of her neck and so did I. I can feel something about this thing that I can't describe it. The feeling was warm, but powerful in a way.

"My neck is tingling." Lila said.

'You two do sense it." The commander said. "Then you are in greater danger than I expected."

I stop rubbing my neck. A dreaded feeling was filling in.

'W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Remember when I said we're protecting our nation from a mad man." He said.

I just nodded.

"Look at this." He turned to the computer pushing a few buttons.

The screen came to full view showing us a man that's oddly shape lie an egg. He had a really bushy brown mustaches wearing a red and yellow coat over these black tights that also counts for boots, pince-nez glasses, and seriously looks like he's losing some hair.

I turn to my gaze to the commander with a raise brow.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a chance before I start making fun of every one of you." I said giving then then a chance.

He nodded.

"I know he doesn't seen much." He began.

"Yeah, no kidding." I muttered sitting down the couch.

"Believe me he is not to be underestimated." He warn. "This is Dr. Eggman."

Lila cough a giggle and I just raise a brow again.

_Good lord even his name is ridiculous! _I thought.

"Dr. Eggman is a mad scientist." He explain. "He wishes to rule the world with the power of the emeralds. He has been a threat to us since we can remember."

He type a few buttons.

"This is some of the battles that we fought with Eggman." He pointed to the screen.

"Rising Chaos."

A water skin monster was shown destroying a city.

"Helping Black doom."

Hundreds of demon like creatures being led by a black one eye octopus.

"The Eclipse Cannon."

A space center was shown with a giant laser.

"And anymore." He shut down the screen.

I just stayed speechless so did Lila. How can a fat guy cause that much destruction? Something hit me. If he can do all those things with some crazy power wouldn't that mean he's going to come after us?

"So, you think he's going to capture me and Lila?" I gulped.

"Yes, he has technology is more advance then ours." He said. "He might know you're here and having his robots look for you as we speak."

I felt paralyze. I can do a lot of things like kicking a creep's ass and walk on my hands for 15 minutes while Lila's on me, but I can't stop a physco.

"Sissy?"

I didn't look at her I was too busy staring at my hands, they're trembling.

Lila look at her sister never seeing her so scared before. She always seen so strong whenever the situation was, but now she was scared.

"Sissy?" Lila whispered sacredly.

I look at my sister who seems to tremble a bit.

_What am I doing!? _I thought.

I can't start acting like a pansy right now. Lila needs me to get us through this and I'm not going to let a fat ass scare me.

"How are we going to go back home?" I asks him firmly.

The commander look at the girl. One minute she was scared out of her wits, but just looking at her sister snap her out of it.

_Her sister is her strength. _The commander thought.

He had to respect.

"I believe the only way to get you two back home is by using all seven Chaos Emeralds." He answered.

"Good, bring those rocks here so we can get out of here." I stand up. "Because I am not giving my soul to the devil."

The commander burst out laughing.

This time Shadow was surprise. No body made the commander laugh, ever. And the girl wasn't the only one who was surprise as him.

"Uh?" I said speechless.

I made this tight ass laugh. Huh, go me.

"He, excuse me." He try to stop laughing. "For someone as bad mannered as you. You really are hilarious."

"Uh, thanks I guess." I said. "Can we get the emeralds now?"

The commanders face turn serious.

"Yes, but we have to find them." He said.

"Say wha?" I stuttered.

"The emeralds scattered everywhere when we use then." He explain. "So it might take some time to collect all six of them."

I just look at him disbelieve.

"So, what you're saying me and Lila have to wait until you can find these things that God only knows where they are?" I said.

He nodded.

Okay I'm going to snap.

"Sissy." Lila queried.

I grab her under arms, smash my face in her stomach, and scream with everything I got. One of the exercise my anger management counsels said this will help get rid of my anger, surprisingly it works.

I drop her down to the couch feeling a lot better. But, everyone seem to look at me like I was on fire.

"Hey, I needed that to help me get through this." I told them. "So, now what are we going to do."

"Will." The commander began. "I'm giving the emerald to Sonic so he and his friends will find the others."

Sonic walk to him having the emerald in his gloved hand.

"Hi." Sonic waved at her.

I just kept my face blank.

"Sonic and his friends have face Eggman so many times and defeated him as will." He explain.

So, I'm supposed to be impressed. Secretly, I was.

"Yeah, it's basically a chore for us." Sonic said cockily.

Oh, lord. I sparse an eye rolled.

"You have nothing to worry about when you two are with them." The commander patted my back.

_Misusing the fact that one of them try to kill us. _I thought.

Sonic smiled to the girl, but she still have her face unimpressed. The commander notice this so did the others.

'So, all of you are heroes?" Lila said astonished.

"In a way." Tails answered.

"Wow!" Lila squeaked.

"So, now what are we going to do?" I asks the old man. "Since that Egg-whatever is finding me and Li it's obvious we have to hide."

"Correct." He nodded. "Carnival city won't be perfect for you since you came here."

There was a knock on the door.

"Commander I have some information for you." Said a robot voice.

I quirk an eyebrow the voice sounded a lot like _R.O.B _that robot from _Nintendo._

"Come in Omega." He said.

The door slide open to revile a huge black, red, and yellow robot with omega symbols on his shoulders or I thinks it's a guy.

Me and Lila had our mouths hanging.

"I have news about Eggman." Said the robot.

There's a robot. There's a living breathing or not breathing robot in front of us.

"This is 123-Omega." The commander explain seeing my face. 'He helps get our Intel outside."

"HI!" Lila jump right in front of him. 'I'm Lila."

Omega look at the little girl.

"Hello, united Lila." He greeted.

HOLY CRAP!

"Are you really a robot?" Lila said with amazement in her eyes.

"I'm made of medal and wire I'm not one of you fleshies." He answered to her.

"Cool." She said.

"Uh?" I said.

The robot turn his face to me.

"Eek!" I hide be hide the commander.

Call me a pansy, but I seem a bunch of robot apocalypse movies, that can scare the living Jesus out of ya.

"Who are you?" Omega asks.

I duck more be hide him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." The commander said to me with amuse smile. "Omega has help defeating Eggman as will."

I look at the robot feeling unsure about this.

"Hi." I waved at him.

"Who are you?" he ask again.

"Headphones." I answered.

"Your name after a headset that's design for a stereo system?" he tilted his head.

"And your name after the last letter of the Greek alphabet." I queried.

He just stared at me.

"Can we keep him sissy?" Lila ask excitedly.

Rouge covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Careful Omega." She laughed. "We won't be able to see you anymore."

"Uh, Li a robot isn't exactly like a puppy." I said to her.

"Please, I'll can take care of him I promise." She said hugging his metal claw hands.

Rouge still try hard not to laugh and apparently Shadow was smiling to.

"Oh, boy." I ran my hand down my face.

"What news you have Omega?" The commander step in.

"Eggman has search robots searching the city." He said. "About 85% of the city is being search, 59% in Ocean Palace and 35% in Green Hill zone."

That startled me. Eggman really wants to find us, badly.

The commander shook his head.

"This is worst then we thought." He whispered.

"Why is he after us?" Lila ask.

"You two overlapped the emeralds power." He explain. "Any type of power he'll use to take over the world."

Lila kind of understand, but having a greater power is something she didn't.

"So, now what do we do?" I cross my arms. "If the only way me and my sister can go back home we have to find those rainbow rocks."

"There called Chaos Emeralds, hon." Rouge explain. "A girl's best friend."

A diamond lover? Why am I not surprise.

"They won't look any better then you." Knuckles muttered.

"What was that knuckie?" she glared sweetly.

Ah, oh.

Me and my sister stared at them arguing. To be honest it's really entreating. Lila walk towards me, tugging my jeans to pull me down cupping her hands on my ear to tell me something.

"Some has it bad." She whispered quietly.

I covered my mouth to stop my hysterical laughter's.

Apparently, my laughter made them stop.

"So, where are we going to hide you two." Vector asks while rubbing his chin.

"Eggman already has you two on search." Espio reminded.

_Tell me something I don't know. _I thought.

"It needs to be where he hasn't look for then." Silver chimed.

"They can stay with me!" Amy shouted excitedly.

Oh, no.

All of us had are gaze to the pink hedgehog.

"They can stay with me." She said again. "Eggman hasn't look at Knothole yet, so they can stay with me at my apartment."

Everyone nodded thinking it was a good idea.

"What do you two think?" The commander ask.

"I'll do what sissy say's." Lila nodded to her sister.

Everyone had their gaze to Celio. She was lost in thought, but her eyes where dark like she was angry and her right hand was clutching her jeans to stop herself yelling. They all know she didn't like it.

_Hell no! Hell fucking NO! I don't want to be anywhere near them especially live with one. _

It's bad enough we're in serious ape shit. But, I can't stay at one of those things since they tried to kill us.

I'm just going have to say it I don't want to stay with them. When I was about to yell, Lila yawn. She rub her eyes knowing she's really sleepy.

_Dame. I_ _have to get Lila in bed or else she'll get really cranky when doesn't. _I thought.

I have no other choice. We have no idea where we are, a mad scientist is looking for us, and those rainbow rocks are serious irritating our necks.

I sign.

Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one's you love.

"Fine." I muttered angrily. "We'll stay with…"

I forgot her name.

"Amy Rose." She said ignoring the anger in my voice.

I grab my backpack swinging it with one arm.

"You have nothing to worry about." The commander said.

I just ignore him. Me and Li walk down the hallway hand in hand along with those creatures. I speed walk to get far away from then as possible. Lila knows I'm not happy about this she can feel it.

Sonic and his friends try to keep up with the girl, but she was really unhappy about all this that they we're to scare to even talk to her. They know she didn't want to do anything with then it kind of hurt.

Sonic willing to try make friends with her reach up to her arm. Lila stop him in mid-arm when he was about to touch her. Lila give him a look that say's "don't do it you'll only make her madder."

So he put down his hand with a sad expiration. Tails pat his back for encouragement.

One way or another they'll help protect them from Eggman whether she likes it or not.

**Back To The Commander**

The commander was searching some files in his office. He came across a really old vanilla folder that had big red letters that crosses the folder saying "CLASSIFIED."

He open it pictures of an abandon ruin with strange pillars written in a strange language. Burn homes made some sort of white blue-ish clay are destroyed and molded with age. But, one of the photos where alters that had a few of the strange language written in some kind of pome and around those alters where two carve design of two girls, older and younger, the older one hold the moon and the younger hold the sun. Each on their heads were the birthmarks that Celio and Lila have on their necks except it covered the carve sisters inter forehead and shoulders.

And the last two photos were the ones Rouge took of their necks an exact match of the birthmark.

"Finally." He whispered. "This file can be solved."

"The Legend of the Chosen Sisters."

**My lord this took forever! Sorry, but I'll try to update if I can type fast and the whole I'm can only write these in school thing, but whatever have a good Friday dudes. Review! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Amy's New Guess's

**I got another follower! Thanks Aria Lake! This chap goes out for you.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Amy's New Guess's

Okay, I'm walking down the hallway with aliens. Not something that happens a lot to me, but whatever. So far me and Lila have to stay at one of their house. Which causing my distrust to increase.

"Wait!"

I stop and so did they. That nurse came running towards us holding some clothes.

"Finally." She huff exhausted. "I been trying to find you two."

"You found us." Lila smiled.

"Here, I have something for you and your sister." She said.

In her hand are two baby blue watches except it didn't had the clock it had a whole screen, which actually looks pretty cool.

"These are wrist communicators." She explain. "Whenever you need help or ask questions you can call us."

She give one to me and Lila. We look at the smooth cool screen studying every feature.

"Cool." Lila awed.

I nodded agreeing with her. I wrap it around my right wrist and Lila's considering her left wrist already has the charm bracelet I gave her on Christmas.

"Thanks." I said.

That surprise her.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Oh, and this is for you Headphones."

I don't know why, but I cringe a little when she said my nickname. I only cringe when my family says it including my four older cousins just to annoy me.

"Here you go when you wash up." She said.

She handed me a man's small black shirt, but to me it was large and gray sweatpants.

"I know they're not your style, but it's better than nothing with muddy clothes." She queried.

I look at my clothes knowing she was right.

_I know I should have pack our pajamas. _I thought. Mentality scolding myself.

"Thanks this will help." I said.

"Don't worry we won't let you and your little sister get caught by Eggman." She patted my arm and Lila's head. "So help me I would shave my head."

I try to choke my laugh, but failed.

"I don't think that's necessaire." I laughed. "But thanks anyway."

Sonic look at her. Anna manage to make her smile and laugh, while she just looks at then like they we're nothing. He couldn't help, but feel jealous about this.

"Hey, nice shooting to that girl Jason."

Everyone freeze and listen. A couple of male laughter's were being heard two doors straight leading to a break room of some kind.

"Thanks, she didn't know what hit her." Another group laugh.

I was now pissed.

"Sissy." Lila try to calm me down.

"Don't listen to them dear-"Anna said, but I speed walk towards the voices.

Sonic and friends had a bad feeling creeping up.

I stop at the door and saw three guys probably about in their twenties drinking coffee. One of them had shaggy dark brown hair, the other buzz cut bleach blonde hair, and the last one, whom I guessing is Jason, has strawberry blonde hair, that covered his eyes. They all had their backs to me so they don't know I was behind them and steaming.

"I had never seen a girl talk back to the commander." Bleach blonde said. "Must be some kind of freak."

I clench my fist.

Anna rush towards me trying to pull me away. But, I refuse. I don't walk away from someone who's bitchin about me, especially to a bunch of guys.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Brown hair asks.

"Eh, probably experiments on her." Jason replied nonchalant. "Girl may be cute, but man what a mouth on her. Never seen a girl mouth like that expect an old lady."

They all laughed.

Sonic and his friends we're glaring at them. They all look at Headphones and flinched. She was mad, her eyes gone so dark, that they were practicality black. Her fist were clenching, that it look like her nails were digging into her skin. Lila stayed close to Sonic she seen what happens when her sister is like this. It ends up someone being badly injured or worst.

As they all stop laughing the dark hair look at the microwave mirror and saw Celio causing him to drop his cup of coffee to the floor.

"Hey, was up Michael?" Bleach blonde asks.

Michael slowly pointed to the microwave completely scared. Blonde look at it and his face gone pale. Celio was seriously mad that she might have been an angry spirit.

Jason look at them both until her turn around and saw Celio.

He completely was paralyze.

"Oh, uh Ms. Anna we didn't see you there." Bleach blonde gulped.

"Mmm-hmm." She cross her arms. "How are all of you three, Shawn?"

He didn't say anything he had his eyes on Celio.

"So…how are you feeling?" Jason asks to Celio trying to break the awkwardness.

Celio didn't say anything she was angry.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Anna said bitterly.

All of them look at Celio to scare to say anything. Jason slowly walk up to her trembling a bit.

"I'm sorry, we were just kidding right guys." He asks them.

They nodded.

"So no hard feelings right?" He reach his hands to hers for a handshake.

Celio look at his hand.

"Normally, some people would except apologize." I slowly said.

Shawn signs relieved.

"But…"

I right hook his jaw.

He felled down once my fist incline to the lower part of his jaw.

No body breath.

_Saw that one coming. _Lila thought.

Jason got up slowly holding his jaw. He spite a few puddles of blood including a tooth.

"I'm not like all other people." I said coldly.

Sonic watch her with amazement. Just one hit made him lose a tooth.

_She's a lot tougher than I thought. _Sonic thought amaze.

He wasn't the only one impressed too. Shadow studied her carefully she was not to be underestimated.

Shawn and Michael we're both trembling dragging their eyes to Jason and Celio.

"If any of you saw anything to me again." I threaten viciously. "I won't hesitated to break you one part at a time."

They stiff when I clenched my fist.

Shawn got up getting away from her still holding his mouth. Already, his mouth was filled with blood a few were spilling out to the floor.

"Shawn go to the medic." Anna pointed down the hall.

He quickly ran down the hall with Shawn and Michael.

"Bastards." I muttered.

"As for you young lady." She pointed to me.

Oh, great.

"Nicely done." She laughed.

"Huh?" I sputtered dumbfounded.

Sonic wasn't the only one confuse.

"You don't let anyone mouth about you." She explain. "You keep your ground I respect that."

I just stay quiet still surprise she won't lecture me about beating up idiots, especially who are in the military.

Anna toke a close look at Celio. She had a bit of an athletic built on her, except she still has the slender figure of a girl. Anna circled around her looking at every corner of her. Celio began to feel uncomfortable she doesn't like to feel studied. Especially, a physical check. She got Celio's arm and look at the built flesh. Her arms were still slender, but they had a strong sense to them.

"Make a fist please." Anna ordered.

I did.

Anna squeeze every part of the arm. The flesh was hard and solid. Most girl's arms are a little flabby, but still have some built to it. Her arms have no flab meaning she works out more than any other girl.

"Do you lift weights by any chance?" Anna ask her curiously.

"Uh, sometimes." I confess. "Usually the afternoons."

She nodded.

Now Anna put her hands on Celio's stomach slightly pressing her fingers around her belly. It was slender and hard, with no trace of her baby fat, feeling her skin she has been taking good care of herself no signs of an eating disorder she was 100% healthy with a surprisingly good figure.

"Uh, if you're trying to feel baby bumps then your out of luck." I said uncomfortably.

Anna stop her studies.

"You have a good figure for someone with a young age." She confessed. "Normally, teenagers do have a built, but they still all have their baby fat and mostly waste it with junk food."

I look at my tummy. Sure it was flat, what girl didn't want that? And I lost all my baby fat when I was around 9.

"Sometimes I do." I said. "I just take care of myself."

She nodded my ruffle my head.

"Alright then." She said. "I'll see you two when you come visit us."

And that she left.

I comb my hair with my fingers to put it back in place. I hate it when someone messes up my hair, but for her case I'll make an exception. I comb my side bags back to their place.

"That was weird." Charmy said what everyone was thinking.

"That's Anna for you." Rouge said. "Always looking for a study."

Lila walk beside me rubbing my right hand. It didn't look bad just a little red, but I hardly felt anything.

"Are you okay?" cream ask.

I didn't look or answer her I was still fixing my hair.

Cream waited for a response, but didn't got anything she was ignoring them.

"Are we going to bed now?" Lila yawn saving the awkward feeling coming up.

"Oh, right you two must be tired." Amy said.

Everyone continued walking until they reach the doors that lead outside of G.U.N's. As they all step outside everything look normal. The night sky painted with stars, crickets chirping in the forest, and the sound of cars passing on and on. I look around me. I had the oddest feeling that we're being watch.

"Eggman's robots have not search the area of G.U.N." Omega scan.

I jolted when I heard his voice.

_Forgot he was here. _I thought.

"Good to know." Sonic said relief. "We just have to keep you two safe."

"How are we going to Amy _Rosa's _house?" Lila asks. "You said Eggman is finding me and sissy."

(sf4l: I mess up on their names in google translator my bad. ('-_-) I fix it so no one can get confuse. Again my badness.)

"Easy, will use Chaos Control." Sonic said tossing the emerald in his hand.

"Huh?" Me and Li raise a brow.

"What's _caos controllo?" _she ask.

It didn't take them a while to know she's talking about.

"We'll just show you, right Shadow?" Sonic smirk still tossing the emerald.

_Why do I have a bad feeling is going to happen?_ I thought.

"It will be better if I demonstrate it." Shadow said snatching the emerald in mid-air.

Sonic shot him a rueful look.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted.

The emerald began to glow.

_Oh, crapbaskets. _I thought.

Then a flash we we're all gone.

To the outskirts of the city was a large apartment that Amy lived in. Nobody was around just a few flying bugs surrounding the lamp post outside the building. A bright light suddenly shine at the doors of the building showing Sonic and friend's presence. When Celio and Lila appeared both of them felled down on their backs.

"Ofah!" me and Lila groan.

"Are you two okay?" Silver asks.

"HOLY MOLY WHAT WAS THAT!?" Lila shouted shakily.

I rub my forehead groaning from that weird transportation I now have a headache.

"That was Chaos Control." Shadow answered. "It's an ability that can warp time and space."

"And you can do that _ombra?" _she asks Shadow.

Shadow just look at her. Not understanding her language.

"Ow." I groan getting up.

My legs feel like Jell-O and the headache is not helping with my mood right now. I slowly try to stand up, but everything look like it was swaying it was the tranquilizer dart all over again.

"You okay sissy?" Lila ask.

I groan.

"I'll take that as a no." Lila said.

I steady myself, but I feel completely tried like I just run a marathon.

"You get used to it." Sonic said. "After your first Chaos Control you'll never know you teleported."

I stand on my legs, but the headache seen to get worst. My head was pounding I rub my temples it feels like it's getting worst.

"You okay?" Sonic step close to her.

I rub my head some more it was seriously hurting.

"Let's get you to inside." Amy said shooing me and Li inside.

We walk inside the building that leads to a couple of stairs. Lila held my hand leading me up the stairs we followed the pink hedgehog to the first door of the second hallway. She got out her keys and unlock it.

"I'll turn on the lights." She click the light switch.

We step inside. The room was painted and a pale lemon yellow with smooth oak floors with a couple of hanging pictures, white a recliner and two twin sofas are in the middle of the room, with an oak coffee polish and clean with a white dollies that's under a vase filled with red roses, a T.V was turn off to the wall, and to the left was a desk draw filled with picture frames. The living room also leads to the kitchen, which was just straight ahead. And there was a hallway to the far right.

"Here, you can sit down." Amy gestured to the sofa.

Lila led me around the coffee table that I can sit on the couch. I drop myself on the arm rest still rubbing my head. I drop my backpack on the side of the couch.

"Lila get the aspirins in the small front zipper." I grumbled.

Lila bend down zipping the backpack open. She pull out a little white bottle that say's _Tylenol. _She shake out two white oval pills.

"Can I have some water please." Lila said to Amy.

Amy quickly walk to the kitchen getting a glass of water. She can back with the clear liquid handing it to Lila. She gave the pills and water to Celio, who gulp it down quickly.

"Better?" Lila ask.

"I guess." I covered my eyes with my arms.

The pain reduce a bit, but other than that I'm okay I guess. Me and Li are still stuck on another planet and some mad scientist is looking for us just because we out rank some rocks that give you magical powers.

"Will, after today you two must be hungry." Amy said ridding the silence.

I rather prefer the silence.

On Q Lila's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Sissy I'm hungry." She said.

I was about to stand until pinky stop me.

"No, no you let me worry about that." She stop me. "I'll cook you two something after all your guest."

She went back to the kitchen ready to prepare something for the two sisters. I sit down not even going to bother. Lila sit beside me rubbing her head on my sides. I scratch her head for that.

"This day was interesting." Sonic said settling to the recliner. "How would have known that the meteor shower would bring to earth girls to are little home."

Cocky, overconfident, self-confidence, and major ego. Celio can tell just by looking at him how he acts. And doubling her annoyance.

"They are still to be protected." Shadow reminded him. "Eggman will stop at nothing to use them for whatever purpose he plans."

Everyone look at us curiously. I'm use to people looking at me like that, but coming from them is going to drive me crazy.

"Sissy can I play with my phone." Lila said to me.

I reach my back pocket to give to her. The sparkly Hello Kitty case was now in her hand she type in her password and show me, her and are four older cousins, Diego, Sebastian, Marco, and Tony pile up in one little photo.

She start to play _Candy Crush__**, **_when the pink hedgehog came back with two plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Here you go." She place the food on the coffee table in front of us.

I look at the warm gooey sandwich my mouth was watering, but I'm not so sure if I can eat it I have a feeling it's poisoned. Lila quickly grab one of the slice sandwich and start eating it quickly.

I look at her like if any minute her guts might blow out.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" Amy said to me.

I look at it again. Lila nudge my elbow she nodded to tell me it was all right. If she says it's okay them I'll go for it. I grab the slice still warm from being cook and bite it. The warm cheddar cheese running down my throat filled my hunger completely. Amy smiled thinking that there might be a chance for me to be their friend.

_Keep dreaming. _Knowing what she was thinking.

"_Sweet." _Lila's phone vibrated with the candy game.

Charmy flied to Lila.

"What are you playing?" he ask curiously.

"_Candy Crush." _She answered. "You have to match the right candy to win this game."

She show him the brightly colors of jelly beans and gum drops. So far Lila's at level 10. She had trouble on level 6 for a while.

"Can I play?" he ask.

I tense. Lila was about to give him her phone when she felt her sister her eyes reading no.

"Uh, sorry." She said. "The battery is going to die soon."

Lila hide the phone from him so he won't see the phones at a 100% charge, but Charmy saw it was charge.

"Aww." He pouted.

Everyone saw Lila's sister tense when she was about to give her phone to Charmy she still didn't trust them.

"You two must be surprise about all this." Blaze said to them.

"I guess." Lila said nonchalant.

I didn't say anything I didn't pay much attention to any of them. To busy staring at the wall.

Blaze look at Celio she won't look at any of them which causing their curiously about her growing.

"You two must have been scared." Silver step in.

"It was scary seeing the guns, but sissy says everything's okay them I believe her." She nodded to her big sister.

_Why did you have to include me in Lila? _I thought bitterly.

Sonic look at her not even a glance. She was quieter then Shadow if that was possible. Not one look or word from her she didn't like them one bit, which was strange since Sonic had never had any trouble with making friends besides, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze. (Sf4l: considering these three where busy doing something like, blowing up the planet, trying to kill Sonic because a creepy dude told him too, and getting back the ultra-dimension of the chaos emeralds from another maniac.)

Lila look at Celio. Her sister was upset she can feel it she had always been anti-social really hating being around other people. But, maybe if she can see these people won't do anything to them then they'll be friends.

I sign really bored with this conversation. I decide to pick out the little bits of mud under my nails.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Amy asks.

I turn to her. My clothes were muddy and the nurse did give me new clothes to change out of. A bath is seriously what I need.

"Down the hall to the right." She pointed.

I got up with the change of clothes under my arms and my backpack.

"I'll be back Lila." I told her. "Scream if you need something."

I only took two steps to the hall when Lila scream the top of her lungs. I jolted which making me drop everything and scaring the bejezus out of me. Sonic and gang jolted to from Lila's sudden screaming.

"What!?" I turn to her.

"Can I let Charmy play with my phone?" she asks.

I know you're supposed to love your sister and all, but sometimes I wish I can stuff Lila to pantry closet and never open it.

"Why did you scream for that?" I ask annoyed.

"You said scream if I need you." She countered.

I faceplam.

"Lila I don't care." I wave my hands dramatically. "You can show him whatever, but scream if something's wrong is going to on, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

I sign frustrated and headed to the bathroom. Lila saw her sister vanish down the hallway with the door slamming.

"Will, that was interesting." Espio said.

"What's up with your sister?" Rouge ask. "I know a couple of people who stay quiet (She look at Shadow) but, at least they notice you or say something at least."

Lila look down the hallway.

"Sissy." Lila stop for a moment. "Is those people who don't like to be with other people."

They all tilted they're heads in confusion.

"I forgot what the word is." Lila think for a moment. "It starts with an A, auntie solo, Antwan colo."

"Uh, anti-social?" Knuckles guess.

"Yeah." Lila nodded. "She doesn't like being with anybody."

So that explain it she was anti-social.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic said. "That's must be hard on her."

"Nope." She said. "She can handle it she just hates being with people she can't trust."

That took them a moment to talk.

"So, she doesn't trust us." Tails said.

Lila nodded sadly.

That made them stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, but sissy is a really hard to get to know of." Lila apologizes.

"Don't worry." Sonic said optimistic. "We'll show her we can be trusted that way we can all be friends."

Lila looked at him.

"You want to be friends with sissy?" Lila said.

"Will, yeah." He said. "You can never have too many friends."

Sonic gestured to everyone.

Lila sign.

"I don't think that would happen." She said. "Sissy hates all of you."

That wash away Sonic's optimistic attitude.

"She hates us?" Cream said sadly.

"Uh-huh, you try to kill us." She said.

"What, no we didn't!" Amy said defensively.

Lila looked at Knuckles.

"Why are you looking at me?" he said.

"You busted up sissy's car." She answered.

Everyone give the stink eye to Knuckles.

"They we're going to ran over us!" He protested. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"Not bust up Lila's sisters car." Sonic muttered.

"I'm sorry, okay." Knuckles apologize. "Yeesh!"

"It's okay, but sissy wouldn't be easy." Lila explain. "She gets angry easily."

"So those knuckles." Rouge pointed out.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"No, I mean she gets angry very easily." Lila whispered. "Sometimes it's bad."

"What do you mean?" Espio asks.

"You all saw what sissy did to that guy's face." She answered. "Usually she hurts people a lot worst then a punch."

They didn't say anything for a while. Was her sister dangerous? If so how come Lila's seen so calm about her, if she can do a lot of damages then just a punch? What strength dose she hold?

"_No ti preoccupi."_ Lila said. "Sissy only gets angry to other people she won't do anything to me." (Don't worry.)

They watch her with amazement in her eyes. How did she know what they we're thinking?

"What did you say?" Shadow asks.

"_No ti preoccupi." _She repeated.

"What is that language you're speaking?" He ask.

Lila was surprise they didn't know her native language, but considering she and her sister are from another planet they must never heard it.

"Italian." She answered. "It's my and sissy's language."

He studied her.

Lila didn't know why he look at her like that. So she decided to explain some more.

"Me and sissy are Latino Americano's." she explain. "Italian is are language, like yours is English."

He nodded, understanding.

"So, when you said our names." Sonic began. "You were saying it in your native language."

She nodded.

"_Sonico il riccio." _She said. "That's your name."

"Sonico." He repeated. "Huh, has a nice ring to it."

"_Ombra il riccio." _She said to Shadow.

He nodded to his name.

"I like all your names." She said. "Their different."

They smiled to her.

"So, what's your sister's name?" Charmy ask.

Lila kept quiet.

"Sorry." She nodded no. "But, you have to let sissy tell you that."

"She's not going to say anything to us." Silver said.

"I know." She said. "You can call her what everyone calls her Headphones."

"That's not her really name though." Blaze pointed out.

"Nobody calls sissy's real name anymore." Lila said. "Only Headphones."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

Lila stayed quiet again. They all heard a blow dryer coming on. (Sf4l: I forgot to put extra stuff in Celio's backpack. My bad. (^^') and the little white back I mean to say book. Stupid typo!)

"Looks like your sis is done washing off." Rouge said.

They blow dryer was off and heard they door open. Celio walk in wearing the black shirt that was way too big on her. And the gray sweatpants seen to be a bit baggy on her, but she was clean.

Lila was looking at her and was about to laugh any moment.

"Say one word." I threat. "I swear to God you'll never see the sun again."

Lila said nothing.

"Yikes." Charmy muttered.

So far a bath was seriously what I needed. The only thing I have to do is wash my clothes and get the hell back to our planet sure sounds easy enough. I plot myself to the couch and played with the charm of my necklace trying not to look at many body.

Sonic look at necklace there was just a single charm. It was silver with a matching charm it was a half of a heart with something engrave in the middle of it with a dark blue gem on the side. Sonic turn to Lila's wrist were the silver charm bracelet was there was the other half of the heart with the bright blue gem there was also something engrave to it too.

Lila yawned.

"Oh, it's really late you two must be sleepy." Amy said.

Lila nodded.

After today I need some serious Z's.

"Will, I guess that's out time to leave." Sonic said getting of the recliner.

"Your leaving." Lila said.

_Thank God. _I thought.

"Don't worry we'll see you two at Tails workshop tomorrow." He said.

Crapbaskets.

"Okay." Lila said. _"Arrivederci."_

They didn't get it.

"Good bye." She waved.

"Oh, he, see yea." Sonic laughed. "See yea to Headphones."

I cringe. Why do I keep doing that? I don't even like them. Lila look at me she knows I only cringe when my family calls me that.

Sonic look at her knowing she won't say good bye to them left leaving Celio, Lila and Amy alone in the apartment.

"Let me show you two to your room." Amy said. "Follow me."

I grab my backpack and hold Lila's hand following the pink hedgehog down the hall.

"This is my room." She pointed to the door the left side of the hallway. "And this is your room." She open a door that was next to hers and open to revel a plain white guest room with a two person bed with a solid brown bed frames in the middle, a peach floor carpet, a lamp table next to it with a vase of different colored flowers and a glass lamb, a window was on the right side with sky blue curtains half way open, and a large evergreen wardrobe was on the south side of the room.

"Is this okay?" she ask.

I walk in dropping my stuff next to the lamp desk and settling down to the bed. A strong sent of cherry blossom hit me making me sleepier.

"This is great." Lila answered. "_Grazie, _Amy."

Amy nodded her head thinking _Grazie _must be thank you. I got up checking I have everything, so far I did I got out my iPhone charger plug it in and put it down on the desk.

"Don't forget to charge your phone Li." I reminded her.

"Okay." She said getting out her charger in my backpack.

I look at my feet being covered by the baggy sweatpants I have a pair of white socks on, realizing I left my shoes and clothes in the bathroom.

_Great. _I thought. I got up.

"Don't worry I'll get your clothes for you." Amy said. "I'll fix it for you too."

I didn't much say anything to her it's a bad habit for me I usually got mute when someone talks to me, so I just shrugged.

"Will, good night." She close the door.

"You really need to stop being quiet sissy." Lila said when Amy was out of ear shot. "They're trying to help us."

"How, helping by ending our lives?" I wasn't going to let that one go.

"_Nocche _said sorry." She said.

(Knuckles)

"Lila you know how I act." I said. "There's nothing I can do to stop myself for hating other people." I fix the blankets.

"I know." Lila sign. "But, they want to be friends with us."

I stop.

"Lila I won't stop you for making friends." I sign. "You can be friends with them, but I can't trust them not what they did. I need more them just then an apology. We're in a different world not anywhere close to our home we don't know anybody and some crazy dude is looking for us we have to be careful."

Lila turn her face sad knowing her sister was right. They we're far away from home and God knows how long they stay here. It's a problem adding to another problem. Celio look at Lila.

"Come here Li." I stretch my arms for her.

She got up slowly walk towards her for a hug.

"We'll get home I promise." I said. "I won't let anything bad happen to us."

Lila rested her head, where her sister's heart is located. She listen to the gentle beating of it making her sleepy again.

"Time for bed kiddo." I place her to the right side of the bed and tuck her in.

"Can you read our story sissy?" Lila ask me.

"Lila I read that story two billion times." I laughed. "I can read to you without it."

"Pweeeeeaaaassssssee." Lila said giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes you ever seen.

I sign. I was defenseless when Lila pops out the eyes your hopeless.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay!" she cheered.

I turn to my backpack opening the laptop pocket. I pull out a handmade book that me and Lila made when she was three. It was plain construction paper being held by a string of yellow yarn, the cover had two crayon drawn girls with black hair, blue dots for eyes, and a red smile for their mouth. The was a big girl, that's me and a little girl, that's Lila wearing nothing by a white dress holding each other's hand with a cute little forest around us.

"Okay." I said settling under the blankets Lila scoots closer to me putting her head on my sides.

"The story of the Two Sisters." I read the title. "Written by Celio Vega and Draw by Lila Vega."

Lila giggled.

I turn the page and read.

"Once, there were two girls." I read. The picture was me and Lila walking down a dirt path along with green hills and flowers. "They were sisters that love each other to the very core of their hearts."

I turn the page. The picture was they were playing in a lake with forest animals coming out.

"They love to play with each other and with the little creatures too." I said. "They had nothing to fear because their love was their power to survive. Nothing and nobody could separate them, that's how strong they we're."

I turn the page to an unsettling scene. There was a black monster with red eyes coming out of the sky with a black storm along with it. The drawn sisters look surprise.

"But, then a scary monster came one day. He didn't like anybody or anything. And saw the two sisters playing and smiling that made him angry. So he decide to steal one of the sisters."

I turn the page with the little one is caught by the monsters giant claw hands. And the oldest sister look shock.

"The monster grab the little sister and said. "I have you my pretty." The little girl start yelling for help. "Let her go!' yelled the big sister. "No, I can do whatever I want." Laughed the monster. And flied off."

I turn the page where the older sister is crying. Blue dots coming down her blue eyes with a sad expiration. Everything was dark and depressing fir her mood.

"The big sister was crying not knowing what to do. She always have her little sister with her now she's gone. She cried harder when two girls came to her. Their we're like her big sister and little excepted the big sister had silver hair and the little sister had gold hair. "Don't cry." The silver hair sister said. "You can rescue your sister with the help of your love for one another." The sister stop crying. "How I don't know where the monster took her." She cried. "We'll help." The gold hair sister smiled. "Just follow the path to the highest mountain. We'll help you all the way." They disappeared. The big sister got up and ran to the mountain to get her sister back.

I turn the page showing black and red sharp mountains with a black circle for a cave. The big sister was climbing it.

"The sister ran and ran to the mountains reaching to the cave, where her sister was lock up in a cage. She saw the monster sleeping not aware that the oldest sister is here to rescue her little sister."

I turn the page. The oldest sister was trying to break the cage.

"When the oldest sister pull the lock it was no use. It was too strong. "I can't open it." The oldest said. "Someone help me." The two sisters appeared in front of then. "You can open it." The little gold hair sister said. "Your love for each other is the key just try." Said the silver hair sister said. They disappeared. The little sister reach for her sister's hand grabbing both of them. They close their eyes and focus on their love for each other. A silver light shine from the big sister while a gold light shine from the little sister both lights glowed brightly causing the cage to break. But, the monster woke up and was angry."

I turn the page. This time shown the monster charging at them, but the two drawn girls we're glowing with a silver and gold light around them.

"How dare you come here!" yelled the monster. "I will eat you both for this." He charge right at them opening his large sharp mouth ready to eat them. The two girls hold each other's hand focusing on their love for each other. The light was shining so brightly the monster stop to cover his eyes. "You won't stop us." Yelled the little sister. "Our love is stronger them you!" said the older sister. They both raise their hold hands aiming at the creature both lights fuse together sending a beam of silver and gold light at him. The light went right to him."

The last page was the monster degenerated and the sisters we're walking away.

"The monster was gone for go. "Will done." The two strange hair girls appeared. "You two defeated him by using your love for one another you have our thanks." They dipped their heads and disappeared. They two sisters rejoice by spending their time with each other and helping others who need it. It just goes to show you no matter what you do the love of a sister can manage to width stand anything."

I close the book. And turn to Lila, who was now sleeping.

It amazes me that she can sleep quickly just by reading this story we made. I gently put her head on the left side pillow and quietly move out of the bed so I can put our book back to my backpack. Once that was done I turn off the lamp reach under the blankets so I can sleep. I waited a few moments to get comfortable we were somewhere different from everything I know. This place makes me feel uneasy knowing that this dude is trying to hunt you down because you have a power that you never knew you had and don't know how to work it.

_We're going back home no matter what. _I thought.

I close my eyes no long went to sleep.

The full moons light was shining through the curtains, somehow reaching towards Celio. The bright light manages to shine on her neck where her birthmark was. The mark shine a faint silver light luminescing from her and disappeared. This was a sign that they have return, to finish what they had started a long time ago.

**And I'm done. Thanks for reading review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Tails Worshop

**HIIIIIIIIIII! Here's chap 10. Oh, werewolf99 I really don't care how any reviews I get from other people. They have to do it when did want it. I'm not really picky. Just like writing some sonic fanfics. On to the story PEACE.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Tail's Workshop

_Listen to your soul Chosen Sister._

"Huh?" I said. "Where am I?"

I look around, but I was in complete darkness, but a void of nothingness just me floating in it. That voice, that talk to me and Li was talking to me.

_The power is within you._

"What power?" I said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Listen to your soul listen to the moon._

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted desperately. "What power?! I don't know how to fucking use it or know about it!"

_Listen to the moon_.

That was it the voice was fading away.

"Hey, come back!" I shouted. "You can't just leave me here!"

Something glowed right in front of me. I have to cover my eyes it was too bright. I don't know how, but I was now back to the real world. I was sitting up from the bed sunlight shining right through the window the light reaching to my legs. I can hear cars zooming outside and birds singing to the new day.

_Just a dream. _I though leaning to the bed frame.

I rub my forehead, then stop feeling the smooth plastic of the Band-Aid. Flashes of everything that happen yesterday came flooding to me. I covered me eyes with both my hands.

_Scratch that this isn't the real world. _I thought bitterly.

Me and my baby sister, Lila are stuck in another planet with these aliens that look like people and people like colored animals. Thou, their helping us I still have to keep my guard up in case they do something to us. My mind wander off, until I realize something.

"Lila." I whispered.

I turn to see the left side, where she was sleeping. she was gone including her phone.

"Shit!" I curse loudly.

I got up quickly running out to the door.

_I swear if one of those things so much as touches her! _I thought angrily. _I'm gonna…! _

I stop running at the end of the hallway my eyes first lying on Lila eating in the kitchen and that pink hedgehog wearing a white frill apron holding a spatula and frying pan with scramble eggs and bacon both staring at me like I surprise them.

"Hi sissy." Lila greeted me with a smile. "Want some breakfast?"

My anger vanish now filed with relief. She was still her and intact. Amy pulled out a chair next to Lila and place a plate filled with scrambled eggs for me.

"Here you go." Amy smiled. "This will help start the day."

She return back to the stove with her back towards me, but I can feel the corner of her eye staring at me. I look at the plate the smell was awesome, but what if she put something in it. Lila look at me she patted the chair telling me to sit down. I walk slowly to her and sit. The look at the food wanting to eat it so badly, but I can't trust what that pink girl put in it. Lila look at me again she rolled her eyes. She reach for one of my piece of bacon and eat it.

"Yummy!" she chewed happily.

"Hey!" I said. "That's my."

"Then why aren't you eating it?" she said smugly.

I growled at her. I love her, but still want to put her in a closet.

I sign and grab the fork stabbing the eggs and bacon taking a bite out of it. It tasted right nothing tampered with. Amy nodded smiling that I'm eating. So far me and Li ate in silences the only noise was our chewing and pinky's cooking on the stove.

"Do you two want anymore?" she ask us.

"No, I'm good." Lila said patting her tummy.

I was leaning at the chair. My tummy also full. I nodded no.

She nodded.

"Good, we have to see Sonic at Tails." She explain.

Crap! I completely forgot about that.

Amy look at me. I didn't look at her.

"I have something for you Headphones." Amy said.

I cringe. Why the hell do I keep doing that?

Amy walk to the living room coming back with a yellow shopping bag.

"Me and Lila pick this out when you we're sleeping." She hold the bag to me.

I quickly turn to Lila, who shrink down to the chair. I narrow my eyes at her.

_She went somewhere with a stranger!? _I thought silently growled at her.

"We didn't go anywhere far." Amy defended Lila. "There's a cute little shop down the block that sell's the cutes clothes."

I rub my head on this. The fact Lila went somewhere with someone we don't know and without me and my permission. She could have gotten herself into a lot of trouble.

I sign. I deal with her later.

Amy step a bit closer handing the bag to me.

"I hope it fits." Amy smiled. "I gone with a size small or you could we're your normal clothes if it doesn't fit you I sewed and clean it for you."

I look inside the yellow bag reaching inside I pulled out a white sundress with really thin straps, a tan belt attach on it and these matching sandals that go with it.

"Isn't cute." Amy awed it. "Lila pick it for you. Your sister has a knack for shopping."

I slowly turn to Lila with a raise brow. She was smiling ear to ear.

_A d_ress? _Really. _I thought.

The last time I wore a dress I was eight. But, me and dresses don't mix. I had baby vomit and sewer waste on me when I wear on. Don't ask how let's just leave it that way and prepare myself for the mix waste that splatters on me.

"I also got Lila's clothes from Rouge." She handed another bag to Lila. "I'll wait for you to once your done changing so come on off with you two."

Me and Li walk back to our guest room. I closed the door.

"Amy makes a mean breakfast." Lila laughed sitting on the bed. "Right sissy?"

I was standing in the door with my arms cross at her.

"Oh, you're mad at me for going somewhere without you?" Lila gulped.

"Oh, big time." I snapped at her.

"Sissy." Lila sign.

"What we're you thinking!" I said keeping my voice low as possible. "Why would you go out with a stranger?"

"Amy's not a stranger." Lila said calmly. "She's a friend."

"Ugh, Lila." I groan. "Do you have any idea what would happen to you if can't help you when something bad happens and you think pinky can help you."

"Yes." She said. "I like them sissy a lot."

I groan turn around walking back and forth.

"I want to know if she did anything to you **anything**, so I can put her in her place." I said ready to hit something.

"No, we just pick a dress for you." She answer honestly. "They won't hurt us sissy."

I scoffed. Finding that hard to believe.

Lila sign. Really doesn't want to start this.

"Look, Lila I'm not mad just concerned." I told her. "We don't know anything or anybody we could get in some serious chizz."

As much it sounds stupid and wanting to curse badly. I can't considering I have a five year old and as for a good big sister I have to watch my mouth on her or she could get into some serious trouble with a new vocabulary.

"I'm sorry." Lila apologize. "You we're sleeping and you had a rough day."

"It's fine." I said sitting on the bed with her. "Just don't something like that again. I don't know what I'll do with myself if something bad happens to you." I rubbed her forehead with my.

"Shave your head like Miss. Anna?" Lila ask.

"Whoa, whoa let's not jump into options here." I got up quickly from the bed. "I love you sis, but my hair is off limits."

Lila laughed.

"Come on, we have to get ready." She said.

I sign. Changing out of my clothes into the dress Lila pick for me. As much as I hate wearing something like this I have to be the good sister for her. I pull the dress's back zipper and put it on.

"Lila can you zip this please." I told her.

She just finished putting on her cupcake dress and walk towards me.

"Come down I can reach you." She said standing on her tipped-toes to reach the zipper.

I squatted down for her. She got the zipper handle and pull it all up.

"Done." She said.

I got up and check myself to a full length, that's on the wall. The dress stop above my knees and the size was a perfect fit hugging me right. I pulled my charm necklace out so it can be seemed I pull out my hairbrush so I can have it just right placing a few strands to both sides on my face, got out my make-up bag pulling out my eyeliner and strawberry lip-gloss.

Lila was sitting on the bed waiting for me just swinging her legs wearing her dress, crop jacket and the white bow on her head even her socks and shoes were polish clean not a single stain.

"There, I'm done." I said smacking my lips done putting on the lip-gloss.

I went to my backpack pulled out my hoddie and put it on. Also, adjusted my Dre's around my ears put my phone inside the hoddie's side pocket, slide my feet in the sandals and head out.

Amy was waiting next to the door.

"You two ready?" she asks.

"Yup." Lila answered.

I didn't say anything just grab Lila's hand.

"Okay, let's go." She opens the door.

So we headed outside the apartment into a city street. This place looks a lot different in the day. I pulled my hoddie to cover my head.

"First, let me say welcome to Knothole." She gestured around her. "G.U.N say's Eggman's robots haven't looked for you two here yet so you're safe."

I look across the street and both sides there weren't any people around usually when it comes to city's it'll be crawling with them.

"Ask any question and I'll be happy to answers for you." She said like a tour guide.

_Do those questions involve you shutting up? _I thought bitterly.

I turn my music on to and hit shuffle. I like to shuffle music, because you may never know what you'll get. So far I landed on _Shut Up _by _Simple Plan. _Nice on.

Me and Lila walk hand to hand following the pink furred hedgehog. It looks like a normal city skyscrapers, apartments, hotels, malls, restaurants, everything concert sidewalks, normal looking cars that look like a combo of a _Beetle_ and a _Savanna Toyota._

But, what creep's me out that these people look like, will…people. I always thought aliens would look like _Predator _or the crappy old Hollywood version with the huge heads and eyes and gray skin, but nope I guess human like colored animals would have to do.

"This looks like _Savanna City_." Lila said.

Even dough I have my headphones on I still have the volume to a median so I can hear Lila.

"Really, what does your home look like?" Amy asks. 

"It's…" Lila began, but I squeeze her hand a little to not answer that.

"It looks the same." She changes her answer.

Amy looks at both of them. I kept my gaze to the front not looking at her. Amy couldn't understand her she was complicated. And why wouldn't she want them to get to know them? It was a complete mystery.

"Okay, lets hurry so we can meet my Sonic." She said dreamily.

Say wha?

That caught my attention. That blue hedgehog is dating her? I guess that makes sense their both hedgehogs, but she kind of acts like a kid. And he has the style of a teenager.

"You're Sonic?" Lila asks.

"Yup, Sonic's my boyfriend." She giggled with a blush.

Oh God, if she starts talking lovely-dovey on us I'm going to heave.

"I didn't know that." Lila said. "Did you sissy?"

Why the hell is she asking me that? I couldn't care less of them if they were actually drunk hillbilly gnomes in costumes. Actually, that would be kind of funny.

"Yup, me and Sonic are crazy for each other." she sign.

And that I raise the volume up tell the warning show up that I'll damage my hearing. Screw it, I need something to get away from everything. We been walking until we reach a city train. We abroad one of them and head to a place call Misty Mountains.

Me and Lila sat next to each other I sat to a window seat to the end Lila in the middle and Amy sit next to Li. I just kept watching the window when we move. Lila and Amy we're having a conversation hoping I'm not involve.

It only looks like me and Li we're the only one's taking this train, thank God. I really don't want to start a conversation with someone. I just kept staring to the window my elbow resting on the top seat my cheek resting on my hand. The building began to change into a plateau then that change into mountains, but it was completely foggy and it looks like it was about to rain.

_Damn, I didn't bring an umbrella. _I thought bitterly.

The train stop guessing we're here. I press pause and we step out of the train to this little train stop. This place was nothing about a foggy mountain no wonder this place is called Misty.

"Welcome to Misty Mountains." Amy said.

"Cool." Lila awed the wet grassy plains.

"Come on, we just have to walk up to this path." She pointed to a wet dirt path that leads to the mountains. "We'll be there in no time."

I hit play grab Lila's arm and walk up the path. So far the temperature out here was between mild and chilly. But, it felt perfect for some reason. Everything was all moist around here, the dirt, grass, atmosphere, even the mountains must be moist. We only walk around five minutes until we saw a large oval shape house that's on the side of a mountain hill, there was also a plane landing.

"Here we are." Amy said. "Welcome to Tails workshop."

I have to amend it this place was actually kind of cool. But, I'm wondering how a little fox that acts like a kid can build all this? It's impossible.

"Hey, guys we're here!" Amy shouted cheerfully to the entrance.

"Amy!" Cream came running towards her with Cheese.

I felt uneasy seeing all of them so I just look around trying not to make eye contact.

"Hi, _Crema._" Lila waved to them. "Hi, _Formaggio."_

(Cream) (Cheese)

"Hi, Lila." Cream said giving her a hug.

I know it was a hug. But, I completely tense up when that rabbit touch her.

_Just stay calm. _I told myself. _It's just a hug._

"He, glad you guys are here."

_Oh, great. _I know that cocky attitude anywhere.

"Sonic!" Amy ran to him.

"Ack!" Sonic gasp when Amy's hug him.

Okay, that had my attention. Lila look at them to like they we're crazy.

"Okay, Amy… can't breathe." Sonic chock out.

Amy let go of him. Sonic bend a bit to get his breathing back.

"Wow." Lila said turning to me.

Agreeing with her, but not caring anymore.

When Sonic got his breathing back he look at Celio and Lila.

"Hey, guys." Sonic greeted to them.

"_Ciao_, _Sonico." _She ran up to him.

(Hi, Sonic)

"Whoa, hey their Lila." He laughed patting her head.

I just look at Lila. As always she's the sweet minded huggie type. I still tense up dough I don't like him and I have to watch out to them if they try something on us. Sonic turn his eyes to Celio, who was not paying attention to any of them, was scrolling down her song list.

"Hey, Headphones." Sonic smiled.

She didn't look at him.

His smile fainted and sign. Still didn't trust them.

Soon everyone walk in to see the human girls.

"I see you two are well." Blaze said.

"Hi,_ Fiammata!" _Lila run to her giving her a friendly hug.

"Oh, uh hello Lila." Blaze said awkwardly looking at the small child hugging her waist.

"Someone's cheerful." Silver smiled.

"_Argento!" _She hugged him.

"Nice to see you to Lila." Silver laughed.

"Are you always like this?" Espio asks.

Lila ran up to him and hugged him.

"Does that answer your question?" Vector chuckled to the surprise chameleon.

"_Vettore!" _She smiled to him.

"Whoa, hey there kiddo!" Vector laughed carrying her.

_Stay calm, stay calm. _I told myself not wanting to turn him into a purse.

"Hey, what about me?" Charmy pouted.

"_Ciao_, Charmy." She waved at him.

Charmy waved at her too.

I sign. Can we get this over with please?

Sonic look at Celio. She wasn't paying attention to any of them just keep scrolling down to her music.

"_Dov'e 'Ombra?" _Lila look around.

(Where's Shadow?)

It took them a while who she was talking to.

"Do you mean Shadow?" Cream asks her.

Lila nodded.

A sudden gust of wind filled the room. Shadow appeared.

_Speak of the devil. _I thought. _Just in time._

"_Ombra!" _Lila ran up to him.

Shadow was a little taken back from Lila's hug. But, that didn't stop Sonic for teasing.

"Aww, look guy's Shadow made a friend." Sonic teased.

Shadow turn to him with an annoyed look.

_Oh, boy. _I thought getting a bad feeling sneaking up.

"It's fine that you're here Lila, but your affections are very unnecessary." He told her.

"Oh, come on Shadow." Rouge walk in. "She's just saying hello."

"_Rossetto!" _Lila ran up to her.

"Hi, there sweetheart." Rouge patted her head. "See, even I can be affectionate."

"Oh, yeah you are." Knuckles said sarcastically.

Rouge just shot a playful glare to him.

"Can we please not start this?" Tails pleaded to them.

"_Ciao,_ _Code e Nocche." _She waved at them.

(Hello, Tails and Knuckles.)

"Hi, Lila." Tails smiled.

"Hey, kid." He dipped his head.

_Looks like their all here. _I thought still looking at my phone.

Everyone look at Celio. She hasn't said a single word to them, expected the commander, Anna, and those G.U.N agents.

_She hates you._

Those words Lila told them still echoed. And it still sting.

"So, how are you-"Sonic began.

"Why are we here?" Lila interrupted him.

She waved her head no to him. It was going to be impossible getting her big sister to trust them.

"Will, you're here so we can study what the commander said was true." Tails explain. "We're going to see if you two do overlap the Chaos Emeralds power."

I raise my head a bit if I heard right.

"Study us?" Lila didn't like the sound of that.

"It's completely harmless you'll just be scan." He told her. "We won't hurt you."

I fake cough to say "yeah, right."

All of them heard that. But, chose to ignore it.

"Follow me." Tails waved to us. "I'll show you what I've been working on."

Lila look at Celio not sure about this. Celio stayed for about a while, but just shrug and followed with Lila trailing on. Tails show them another room that has two separate glass cases that can fit a whole person. It had four different screens on top of it and a scanner ready inside.

"Whoa, Tails where you up all night just to build this?" Sonic said astonished.

"Will, yes and no." He answered. "I only build this less than two hours after that I went to sleep."

"Nice." Knuckles committed.

Me and Lila look at those two separate glass cases. The fact we have to step inside those things getting a full body scan I was not really comfortable with this.

"Uh, sissy I don't like this." Lila whispered to me.

"Join the club." I muttered.

"I like them, but I don't like that thing." She said.

I nodded.

"What is that?" Lila ask.

"It's an emerald scanner." Tails answered. "I design this like an ordinary emerald scanner, but except it will scan a living being instead of a body of land."

"Will it explode?" Lila said unsure.

Tails was surprise about that.

"No, I assured you this is 100% safe." He promised.

Lila still look unsure. She didn't know why, but being inside of a machine kind of scares her. And her sister didn't like it one bit either.

"Relax Li." Sonic step in. "Tails said is safe then you guys are safe to do so."

Lila blink it him no body except Celio use her nickname. It was calming.

"Uh, what do you think sissy." Lila turn to her.

Everyone had their gaze on Celio. She look isolated with her hoddie and headphones on her. But, they can see the disapproval in her eyes.

_I think their all fucking insane! _I thought.

I am so not going inside that thing and neither is Lila.

"Hey, come on." Sonic said smoothly to her. "This is the only way we can have our answers you do want answers right?"

I sign. I do want answers, but from being look at like a science experiment.

"Okay, how about this." He said. "If you let us scan you guys we'll let you do whatever you want to do, but if something goes wrong I'll let you punch my face as hard as you can."

Now that had me surprise.

Everyone had the exact same expiration that I have. We had our mouths hanging.

"What do you say?" He said. "Do we have a deal?"

My face turn to a full blown smirk. I get to hit him without getting into trouble. I'll give him this he knows how to deal.

"Uh, Sonic." Lila said worried. "Can I talk to you like now?"

She grab Sonic's arm and pulled him quickly towards to his friends.

"Are you out of your mind!?" she whispered to him.

"It's the only way we can do this." He answered her. "And I'm pretty sure it won't be all bad."

Lila was slapping her face shaking her head to this.

"You have any idea how much it's going to hurt." She said through gritted teeth. "Sissy can knock out someone's tooth out she's really strong."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed nervously. "But, I'm sure she'll hold back."

"Holding back is for the weak." She said. "Even I know that."

That was surprising.

"You don't know sissy." Lila sign. "She does this all the time."

Sonic raise a brow.

"She hits random people." Charmy asks.

Lila nodded no.

"We'll go inside that thingy." Lila turn to her sister. "So please don't hurt Sonic sissy."

I gave her a look that says "yeah, like that's not gonna happen."

"Ugh!" Lila whine exaggeratedly. "Sissy can you please go inside that thing so no one gets hurt?!"

I rub my chin pretending to think about it.

But, apparently that's when Lila snap. She march up to her and shake her legs considering she's really small it's the only place she can shake her.

"JUST! GET! IN! THERE!" Lila shook her roughly.

As funny is making Lila mad, but I have to do it or she'll never let this go. Sonic was staring at Lila they always see a smile on her, now she's angry it was kind of scary, like Amy getting mad kind of scary.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed from Lila's little tantrum. "Yeesh!"

I walk up to the scanners still laughing.

"Someone's at the time of the month." I muttered.

No body know what that mean and they do not want to know what it means.

"Before you go inside accessories must be off." Tails instructed.

He pull out a tray that we can place our stuff in. I remove my hoddie and phone the only thing left was my necklace. Our _nonni _gives this to us. I held the little silver heart that had _sorelle _engrave to it with my birthstone a sapphire. I unlatch it and place it on the tray. Lila unlatch her bracelet it was the other peace of the heart that had _per sempre _engrave to it with her birthstone a blue zircon she place it next to my only inches away to make the heart.

Sonic look at the girl she was something. And her eyes we're pretty interesting he never seen a blue that dark before besides himself that is. And her long wavy her that covered her whole back really brings it out.

"Okay, I'm going to start it up." Tails walk to a computer and type a few things.

The glass case slid open. I felt a little tense.

"You can enter now." Tails said.

Lila look at me she was worried just as much as I was. I took a deep breath and let it out I walk towards to the first scanner. Lila walk inside the next one. It felt kind of weird it was spaces, but it had these weird tech that looks like it was from the army.

"Okay, I'm going to close it." Tails type in the computer.

The glass door was slowly closing. I was twiddling with the dress usually I do it to my hair, but I don't want to touch the sides of this thing. I was nervous and I can feel Li is nervous too.

"Okay." Tails walk in front of us. "You see that thing on top of you?"

We look up to see these really long scanner that looks like it can cover the whole case.

"It's going to scan your inter body okay." He instructed. "These computers will show us what do see in you and there's a microphone in there if you want to get out, okay?"

"O-okay." Lila stuttered.

"Good, then we can began." He push a button that made the scanner come down.

I watch it go down covering half the case then the whole case. It got a little dark until these lights came shining on it reminded me of Christmas. The scanner was moving up and down like a printer. It wasn't as bad as I thought I'm just hoping Lila is having much progress as me.

As everyone watch the scanner come down they all look at the computers that where on top of it.

"Okay, let's see if they do surpass the emeralds." Tails type in the keyboard. "Let's do Headphones first."

"I can't believe you'll let her hit you if this doesn't work." Knuckles laughed. "I would love to see that."

"I'm praying right now Knux." Sonic said worried. "I don't think I can handle a lost tooth."

Tails check Headphones outer scanner.

"This scan will tells us her outer parts." Tails explain. "She's about 5'48, 138 pounds, +AB, and a birthmark on the right side of her neck."

Tails pulled up a full picture of Celio's birthmark.

"I wonder why the commander made me take of that." Rouge said.

"Didn't he talk to you guys?" Silver asks.

"No, he was lock up in his office all day." Shadow answered.

"Okay, now I'm going to put the Chaos Emerald in." Tails got out the blue emerald and place it inside a small scanner next to the keyboard. "Now, let's compare the emerald to Headphones."

Four charts show the Chaos Emerald's waving in balance. Tails type something to the keyboard and waited. Not long another four pair of charts pop up, but this time they it was going off the scale. A caution sign appeared reading "Overload."

"What the!" Tails gasped. "How is this possible?"

"Tails what's wrong?" Sonic asks worried.

"Something about Headphones is wrong." Tails whispered. " She's radiating some kind of energy that the computer can't take it."

He type in a few things this time showing the emeralds chart and her chart.

"Tails what's going on?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm comparing the charts of the emerald and Headphones." Tails said. "The emeralds power flow in total balance, but will hers is balance but it's really fragile any emotional outburst can."

He didn't finish.

"Can do what Tails?" Sonic asks.

"Her power is to strong stronger than the emeralds." He whispered. "She might be able to destroy our planet."

Everyone was shock.

Tails type in the keyboard only it show Lila. Four bars show up like her sister it was going off the scale and read overload.

"Combing these to power you'll have a massive power that can wipe out a whole planet or more." He said.

They all look at the charts. Wondering how can they have that kind of power even their not from here and seems they don't know about it.

"We have to keep them protected away from Eggman." Sonic said boldly. "Our home depends on it and their lives."

All of them nodded. Tails stop the scanning and pull a latch that opens the glass case. The two girls wobble out of it.

"Uh, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Lila said woozy.

"GET A BUCKET!" Tails yelled not wanting to clean up her mess.

Silver focus on a nearby bucket and levitated towards her.

"_BLEH!"_

Lila vomit everything she had inside the bucket. Everyone cringe hearing her gaging. Celio walk up to her looking worried.

"Lila! Are you okay?" I said worried.

"_BLEH!" _Was her response.

I turn to see those creatures walking towards us. I shot them a glare telling them this is their fault they stood where they were.

"Ugh." Lila mumbled.

"Lila, _tesoro stai bene?" _I asks.

(Sweetheart are you okay?)

"Never eat chocolate inside a thingy." She mumbled holding a _Hersey _bar.

She had chocolate smudges on the sides of her mouth.

"You idiot why would you eat in there!?" I said disbelieve. "You know you get queasy when you're eating in a ride."

"A ride?!" Tails said offended.

"I was bored you know I eat when I'm bored." Lila countered.

"Ugh!" I got up and put my hands up in defeat.

There's just no talking to that girl.

"Uh…" Amy said. "Wow."

I walk towards the tray that has our stuff. I grab my necklace and latch it then my Dres now I just have my hoddie.

"You look better without it." Sonic said.

I stop when I was about to put my arm in the sleeve. I turn to the smiling blue hedgehog.

"Huh?" I said.

She responded to him! Lila was shock she actually said something to him. Sonic smile grew she was paying attention to him there might be hope after all.

"I said you look better without hiding yourself from the world." He said. "Your eyes really are amazing you shouldn't hide it."

I just stood there. Is he serious? Okay I guess my eye color is nice and different, but if he thinks sweet talking me is going to change anything he has another thing coming. I turn away from him quickly put my hoddie on. Not going to look at them. Something felt different like I just been hugged I don't like it.

"Uh, did you find something Tails?" Lila turn to him still shock from her sister.

Tails face turn grim. We knew something was wrong.

"We did find something." He started. "And it's true you do surpass the emeralds all seven of them."

Lila look at me not understanding. But, I do, how is this possible? I just ran my hands through my hair pacing back and forth disbelieving all this.

"You two somehow are radiating a power that in a way that resembles the emeralds, but much stronger." He explain. "Enough to wipe out our planet."

I stop pacing and turn to him quickly. Lila was shock as I was understanding that.

"Are we dangerous?" Lila said slowly.

"No… will yes." Tails said unsure. "Your power is balance so that's good, but one outburst from you can trigger you true essence."

"Outburst?" I said which surprise me that I was kind of talking to them.

"Yes." Tails turn to me. "Your powers are controlled by your emotions any sudden outburst like anger, sadness, or happiness could cause your powers to run wild."

I shook my head. Fiddling my hair I was actually nervous. Usually I do this when I'm about to enter in the ring with an opponent. I'm a kickboxer back home trying to get better so I can full filled my dream in being in the Olympics.

"Sissy?" Lila said. "What are we going to do?"

I stop fiddling my hair already have an answer.

"Easy, we're going to ignore it." I said firmly. "Like we never have it and we don't know about it."

Lila slowly nodded, but was hoping they will learn more about it.

"Wait, you're just going to ignore something that's important as this?" Knuckles said disbelieve. "You don't know what you're doing."

I ignore him my mind is made up. I quickly grab my backpack and getting Lila's hand to walk away from all this.

"Hey, you can't just walk out!" knuckles yelled at her.

But she kept walking away quickly causing his temper getting the better at him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you quiet girl!" He shouted angrily.

I stop.

"Knuckles!" Sonic get in.

"Is this how you deal with problems?" He continued. "I thought you were a fighter you manage to wipe the floor with that G.U.N agent and now you're just going to walk away from something as huge as this? We're trying to help you, but you can't say at least one word to us because your anti-social problem."

I was pretty much trembling with angry right about now. Lila took her hand away from me in time so I won't crush her little hand.

"Look, I don't how you do things back home, but you're in our home if something is going to danger it or the emeralds them I'm not going to let you walk away I'm the emeralds guardian and you're not going to get away from this."

I turn to him giving him a death glare.

"Sissy." Lila said worried. "Calm down."

"Look, you have something that can cause a lot of damage to everyone think about that. Do you want to end up hurting innocent lives?"

My glared faded a bit to a frown. I sigh; he was right about that I really don't want to hurt anybody if they make me.

Sonic was amazed how hot head Knuckles can calmed down hot headed Headphones must be an anger thing.

"Try to think about it okay?" Knuckles said calmly. "It's your power and you need to think about it and the people around you otherwise you'll lose everything."

My anger vanished from what he said. I cross my arms in defeat he hit the mark. I really don't want to hurt anybody and I especially don't want to lose Lila either.

"Just take a walk and think about it." He came closer. "You're the only one who has it and the one who can control it."

My voided eye contact and nodded causing my hood to fall of my hair.

"Go for a walk." He gestured around. "You can thank me by knocking out Sonic's tooth."

I tried to hold my chuckle, but failed.

Everyone was impress, he manage to make her laugh.

"Oh, and uh I'm sorry that I nearly ended your life and your car." He apologize awkwardly. "Sometimes my anger gets the better of me you understand."

"Oh, you have no idea." Lila muttered.

Knuckles chuckled when Celio give her a glare.

I turn around raising the volume up. I'll think about it this power thing otherwise I'll put everyone in danger. They all watch her walk towards the woods.

"How did you do that." Lila asks knuckles astonished.

"Take it from someone who can gets angry easily." Knuckles patted her head. "I know how to deal with it."

"Good thing." Tails step in. "It's not every day you hear you have a power that can wipe everything."

Lila turn to him.

"What do I do?" she ask him. "Me and sissy have this thing, but I don't know how to use it either."

Tails thought of that for a moment.

"Will, I suggest you just stay calm." He told her. "Don't let anything upset you I'm sure we'll figure out how you can use it."

Lila only nodded then she look at the sky the sun was being covered by the clouds, but you can still see the bright rays from the round star.

"Lila?" Amy said.

Lila kept looking at it she was in a trance in deep thought.

_Listen to the Sun._

The voice echo to her.

"Lila." Sonic shook her shoulder.

"Huh." Lila turn to him everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"You zone out there." Sonic explain. "What's wrong?"

Lila look at the ground closing her eyes with a frown.

"I heard the voice again." She finally said.

Everyone came closer to listen.

"It told me to listen to the Sun." She look at the sky again.

"The Sun?" Charmy said confused.

Lila nodded. She stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm going to find sissy." Lila said walking to the woods. "I need to tell her this."

"Dou you want use to find her?" Silver ask.

"No, I just have to listen to my heart." Lila place her hand to her heart. "I can find her like this."

Everyone tilted their head.

"The heart will lead you to your love ones." She explain. "That's how me and sissy find each other."

"It's true." Amy said. "That's how I find Sonic."

Amy hug his arm.

"Uh." Sonic said worried.

Lila raise a brow and shook her head.

"I'll never understand young love." She said heading to the woods.

**In the woods with Headphones.**

I stop walking to a nearby dead oak. This place was completely foggy and dead in a way, there's still some live trees here. The oak look all twisted and bend over like a chair making it look like it belongs in _wonderland_.

Oh, wait I'm in _wonderland._

I brush off some dirt on it place my pack next to it and settled down. I lean on the bark to get comfortable luckily it was smooth. I look at the sky wondering about this power. It was so weird. Seventeen years I live a normal life with a baby sister having two parents being owners of this big corporation back home.

I sign. Think about my family is starting to bug me even about my parents.

I reach inside my pack to get out the compassion book with the bunch of doddles and a pencil. My last anger counselor told me to write down my days or my feelings. Pretty much a diary for me which is pretty stupid. I only written in it once and that's something I can never live down. I open it and start writing it.

_June 1__st _

_Okay, it's been a week since school lets us out for summer break I'll be starting my senior year and getting ready to kick box my way to the Olympics. Everything start out normal for me and my sis, we we're watching Adventure Time in Li's room our favorite episode 3 Marshal Lee 3 joins in Bad Little Boy._

_But, as usual are two dictators came in yelling their heads off. It's been five months what they did in Lila's b-day and five years since everything I know left in a car accident. As always when those two show up from work the first thing they do is yell and fight. Li came to me still scared from their yelling me I have to live with it all my childhood, but I'm not letting Lila deal with this. I grab our traveling pack filled with everything we need to last a day. I grab the rope that's under Lila's bed the tricky thing about climbing down a mansion is always the 5ft drop. Luckily a tree is next to Li's window so we can drop down easily we got out of the mad house and got out my car before it got totaled._

_Days like this we headed to Garden City we're our nonni lives, but as the day was setting down and Lila already was sleeping do to the long car ride my car started to slow down. We stop at the side of a dirt road that leads a short cut to the city I got out and check to see what's wrong having four cousins, who work in mechanics really pays off._

_I check everything it just died on us and the worst part there was also no signaled. It was already past 11 and I didn't know what to do. Then something weird happen the sky was raining stars the news said nothing about a meteor shower I got inside to wake Lila up to see this until the meteors were getting bigger. I saw something coming right at us, but it was so bright I couldn't see._

_When it was gone we we're suddenly in a city not like any city we ever visited. Turns out we we're teleported to another world! With aliens! The thing is that they're not cheesy Hollywood knockoffs their… cute. Reeeeeaaallly short animals that our in a different colors and wearing clothes, will the girls do, but the guys just wear gloves and shoes…weird. Turns out me and Li have a power a power that can destroy anything if we lose our noodles. _

_I never even had something like this and some crazy dude is finding me and Li. Will he has to get through me without a fight. As my nonno told me "Never give up on trying to find a way you always find away." and I'm sticking to that. Even dough those creatures are helping us get back home I just can't seem to trust them mostly because ONE OF THEM TRY TO KILL US! __. _BUT, _nonna always say's "You showed never act on someone on their action's but, what's in the inside that count's." _

_I have no idea to respond about that granny. All those things really are weird but they all act like…will teenagers. Kind of like me except. _

_One of them is waaaaayyyy to cocky. But, he's free spirited and a little passionate. I guess that's okay._

_This one on the other hand is the completely opposite. He's really serious and strict and I can tell he's also aggressive when it comes to fighting. But, something tells me he's passionate on the inside if you don't annoy him. _

_This guy, who try to kill us has a serious anger issues like me, but I'm kind of worst in a way. Hot headed, easy tempered, but actually a softie, Ha! And I get some serious crush vibes on him with a bat…kind of weird, but sort of cute in a beauty and the beast way._

_All the others are fine just still have to keep my guard up. Can't take any chances of getting ourselves in some serious shit that we're already in. oh, will I just think at this as a summer vacation away from everything that bugs me. But, I'm pretty sure we're already being search back on earth. It's not every day two daughters from two owners of a famous business disappears in the face of the earth, will we just did. So I'm hoping this would change everything about our family. If not oh, will we we're destroyed anyway._

I finishwriting.

**So…that's it I guess this for a cliff hanger. So review and tell me what you think.**

**Will Celio would ever trust them?**

**And what was that light that touch her mark?**

**PEACE! XP**


	11. Chapter 11: Your Inner Power

**YELLO! Sf4l here! Here's chap 11. About 717 views I got so far with this story thank you whoever you are and Aria Lake and Foxchick1 and Werewolf99 and I got another follower and favorite thank you Gamer097, nicopop, you guys make my day and thanks for the reviews of my first story Mobius High School. I'll try to see that video of the song that fit's chap 20. I also put a poll tell me what you think in PM or review and I put up a new story to a TMNT story. Enjoy and review. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

Your Inner Power

Sonic and friends we're walking with Lila to find her older sister Headphones. The forest was all foggy and somewhat dead feeling something out of a horror movie. Lila look around still having her hand on her heart.

"This place is creepy." Lila muttered.

"Will, it may not look much, but it's actually not that bad." Tails said.

"I feel _Slender Man _is watching us." She said.

"Who?" Espio asks.

"He's a monster that's really tall and loves to kill little kids." She said.

That startled them.

"_Someone's always watching me." _Lila sang. "_Someone's always there."_

A slow creepy feeling was coming up.

"_He's tall and wears a suite of black." _

"_Just like the perfect groom."_

Sonic look at Lila getting a little nervous.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Why won't you stay?"_

"_They might be scare of you, but I just want to play."_

"_He has no face."_

"_He finds in the trees."_

"_He loves little children when they beg and scream."_

"_Please."_

Lila turn around and scream.

Everyone let out a girly yelp, but Shadow just flinch when she scream.

Lila was now laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" Lila laughed hard.

Sonic was on the ground being hold by Tails and Amy panting like crazy.

Cream was behind Silver, while he was behind Blaze, who was clutching her heart.

Charmy was on Vectors snout while he hold Espio.

Rouge and Knuckles where both holding each other.

Shadow was looking at Lila with a raise brow.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" They yelled at her.

"Yes it was." She laughed.

They glared at her.

Shadow had an amuse smirk.

_She's not so innocent after all. _Shadow thought amusedly.

"Come on." She turn around laughing.

"She had you good." Shadow chuckled a bit following her.

"That was not funny Shadow!" Sonic shouted at him.

"I wasn't the one who scream like a girl." He replied.

They follow them to find Headphones.

**Back to the oak.**

Celio was slouching on the oak scrolling down her song lists. Trying to decide a song to listen too.

_Now by paramour_

_Come little children by Luna_

_No rest for the wicked by Cage the Elephant_

So far she's stuck between the three songs. So far Celio still haven't decided if she and Lila should use their powers. They never even know how to use it.

_Any outburst can trigger our true essence. _I thought.

I was thinking what the fox said (Ha, not the song.) we could unleash it by getting angry or sad. How about frustration?

_Ugh! Any more thinking I'll give myself a migraine. _

This is harder than I thought. I'm basically choosing something that will change everything about me and my sister. I hate change, why does it have to be so gentle yet so cruel? I look at the sky my head not being covered by my hoddie.

_I wish you can tell me nonni. _I thought.

My grandpa always give me advice whenever I'm feeling like this. So far I just keep getting confuse and frustrated.

"_If we want to face a challenge Celito. We have to prepare for it. You might enjoy it you might fear it, but it always make us for who we are."_

A small smile crept my face when I remember his advice. He always know what to say when I'm feeling like this.

_I'll give it a try nonni._

**Back to Lila and Sonic**

Lila listen to the soft beating of her heart. It was a trick Celio taught her when her grandma taught her too. She actually never meet her grandparents, but Celio always have a smile when she asks about them. She talks like they we're angles or something the people who made her for who she is.

Lila saw a clearing her heart beating faster.

"We're here." Lila said. "She's over there."

She pointed to the twisted oddly shape chair of an oak tree. Celio was slouching a bit still having her headphones on listening to her music.

"Great, come on let's tell her what the voice said to you." Sonic walk next to her.

"Uh, Sonic can you and everyone stay here." Lila said uneasy.

Sonic turn to her surprise from that.

"Sorry, I not being mean." She apologize. "It's just sissy won't talk about this if you're here we have to talk about this alone."

Everyone look at each other if it was the right thing to do.

"What do you think Shadow?' Sonic asks him.

"It's obvious her sister won't speak to us." He replied. "But, will be up in the trees close enough to hear you two."

Lila nodded.

"Okay, I'll make this quick."

She walk towards her sister.

"Let's go." Shadow told them.

Everyone went up to the trees that was close enough to hear them and covered them up so she won't spot them.

Celio hasn't look up from her phone not noticing Lila is slowly creeping behind her hands raise ready to spook here grinning like a mad man.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Don't even think about it." I said annoyed.

Lila stop just centimeters from scaring her.

"How did you know?" she gasp.

"If you're going to scare someone do it right." I turn to her. "Sneaking up on someone you have to be very quiet, don't breathe to fast, watch where you're steps, and no giggles. You have to make sure you sneak up someone without suspecting you."

"Hm, clever girl." Espio commented.

Everyone we're high above the branches of dead firm trees. Being covered by pine tree branches, but they can see them clearly.

"What are you doing here Li?" I ask her. "Shouldn't you be with those rainbow animals?"

"Rainbow?" knuckles quirk a brow.

"They're around." She sit next to me. "I actually want to talk to you."

I pull my headphones and hoddie off me. Was not suspecting this from my sister.

"Uh, sure." I began "What's up."

"I heard the voice again." She look at me.

"What?!

"The voice that speak to us in those pretty rocks." She explain. "It told me to listen to the sun."

I was shock. Why those that voice keep bothering us.

"You're not the only one that the voice talk too." I said.

"It talk to you too?!" she gasp.

"Yeah." I muttered. "It told me to listen to the moon."

"Huh?" she said. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I groan. "God, I already have questions pilling up with another questions this is frustrating."

I rub my eyes with my palms slouching from the annoying feeling stabbing my chest. I must have stayed quiet for a while Lila was fiddling with her fingers a nervous habit like my.

"Did you think about what to do with our powers?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah." I muttered. "We have to figure it out how to use it and where it came from."

Lila was shock not suspecting that.

"You change your mind." Lila gasp.

"Yeah, I know I'm strong headed." I muttered. "But, red dude has a point we might end up hurting people if we let our feelings get the best of us."

Knuckles smiled.

_Glad she sees it my mind way. _He thought.

"Plus, I'm sure he won't stop nagging about it." I grumbled loudly.

And that made him frown, while Sonic try to stop chuckling.

"It's nice that they're helping us right sissy?" she ask her.

"It would be better if they leave us alone." I mumbled.

She said loud enough to hear that. Sonic look down with a sad look.

"Sissy they only want to be your friend." She defended.

"That's the thing." I said annoyed. "**I **don't want to be they're friend."

That stung even more. Sonic look sadder than ever, Cream look like she was about to cry being comfort by Blaze and Amy. Charmy was slouching next to Vector with a sad puppy dog eyes. Vector and Espio patted his head not letting her words sink into them. Shadow didn't think much about the girl, but she hating them somewhat stung.

"You… really do hate them." Lila said quietly.

I didn't answer that.

"Sissy?" Lila said noticing my lack of an answer.

"Lila." I look down. "Why do **you** like them? They try to kill us remember."

"Because they felt horrible about it." She answered.

"Huh?" I turn to her.

"You told me to look inside someone who they are." She said. "So I did. I can't see they want to hurt us."

I sign. Lila really know who to see someone was telling the truth. Hell, she even knows when someone's lying I don't know how, but I'm not complaining. While for me I just want to be alone from everyone. Scared from being hurt from anybody.

"Lila, if they want my respect they have to earn it." I said finally.

"Earn it?"

"Yup, I'm not going to trust them if they do something to earn my respect."

"Like save our lives?" she opinioned.

I scoffed.

"Sure like saving our lives."

Everyone listen to that. She can only trust them if they earn it.

_Then I'll just have to show her that we can be trusted. _Sonic thought.

"I don't think that would be hard." Lila said confidently. "They're heroes in this world."

I blow a raspberry.

"Don't be like that." Lila pouted. "Oh, guess what sissy."

"What?"

"I scared them." She giggled. "It was super funny."

"Huh, how?" I quirk a brow.

"I sang _Slendy's Lullaby." _She laughed. "They all scream."

"We only scream because she screamed!" Rouge whispered annoyed.

"Seriously?" I said. "Ha, pansies."

They all give her an annoyed look.

"So, really where are they?" I said. "I know they won't let you walk alone to this dead place without them."

"Uh, they're around." She stuttered.

I chuckled. She's such a bad liar.

"Lila, I can feel someone watching us." I told her. "Tell blue hog that we want to go somewhere that's not this."

"You really want to go somewhere?" she said surprise.

"He made a deal." I said stretching up. "The scanning went will now he has to show his end of the deal. We get to do whatever we want. And we want to go somewhere else that's not boring."

"I can do that."

I look up to see the blue hog smirking at me.

"You want to explore somewhere new I'm your hedgehog for that." He smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

_What an ego. _I thought.

Eventually, all the others came down from the trees.

"We can show you the mountains best flower bed." Tails smiled. "But, we have to stop by in town to get some supplies."

"Sounds good to me." Lila smiled.

I yawned.

"Come with me I want to show you two something." Tails gestured to us.

Me and Li look at each other and shrugged. Not long we came back to his place, but walk inside the plane landing.

"I like you to meet the X-Tornado."

A silver plane with a yellow propeller and red wings was shown in front of us.

"Whoa." Me and Lila said.

I can closer touching the smooth metal. This thing was amazing I only been on travel planes, but never a jet one. This was actually pretty cool.

"You build this?" Lila turn to him amazed.

"He, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Tails has a knack for building things." Sonic explain. "My little buddy here is a genius."

Sonic patted his head.

"I just like to build these kind of stuff." Tails said bashfully.

"Are we going inside it?" Lila said excitedly.

"How else are we going into town?" Amy smiled.

Lila was already bouncing up and down with excitement, literally.

"We're going to fly! We're going to fly! We're going to fly!" Lila sang happily.

I place my hand on her head to stop bouncing.

"Geez, Li it's just a plane ride." I told her.

"Say what you want sissy." Lila turn to me. "But guess what?"

"What?"

She gestured her finger telling to come closer. I lean down and she cupped my ear with her hands.

"WE'RE GOING TO FLY!" She shouted really loud.

"ACK!" I pull away holding my ear she scream on it.

She ran away laughing and singing.

"Jesus Christ Lila!" I cupped my ear which is now stinging.

Sonic and the gang had a sweatdrop appeared.

"Uh…?" Sonic began.

"She's quiet excitable." Blaze said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Charmy said.

I was growling in pain and annoyance.

"Great, now deaf on this ear." I growled annoyed. "Thanks a lot Li"

"You're welcome!" She sang.

I growled.

Shadow let out a little chuckle.

"She gets on your nerves sometime doesn't she?" Shadow chuckled.

I grumbled.

"Ugh." I pick my ear. "Great, now I'm one ear hearable."

"Actually, you able to hear when the ringing stops." Tails explain.

I shot him with an annoyed look.

Tails gulped.

"WE'RE GOING TO FLY!" Lila shouted skipping towards us.

_THWACK!_

"OW!"

"That's for yelling my ear you little freak." I smack her head.

"Ow." she rubbed her head. "_Sonico_! Sissy's being mean to me!"

"Please don't drag me into this Lila." Sonic prayed.

Shadow turn to hide a chuckle. He was beginning to like these girls.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby."

"That hurt!"

"Now you know how I feel."

"You meanie!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

On an on those to bickered at each other.

"This is going to be a looonnngggg flight." Vector grumbled.

Espio and Charmy nodded.

Everyone mange to get inside the X-Tornado besides the delay of Celio's and Lila's bickering. Lila get to sit next to Tail's trying to settle down, but was too excited to sit still. Celio sat to the next on the planes seat looking around herself with curiosity.

"Alright guys hang on."

The jet plane came alive and slowly began to fly off the plane. Then it pick up speed and now they we're off the ground and into the sky. Lila couldn't hold in her squeals of excitement while Celio look down the window to see the ground getting smaller. She try to keep a neutral face, but was failing they we're high above the clouds seeing the earth a different view.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" Lila yelled giddily.

Celio press her face on the glass everything was so small, but yet so beautiful.

Sonic look at her outside the plane. She was smiling enjoying being high in the air. He look at her with amazement she look innocent when she smiled. She actually did had a nice smile, but just doesn't show it that much.

Sonic turn to the sky with a smile on his own.

_She's going to smile like that when she's our friend. _He thought. _I just know it._

Not long they landed to a town that had a plane landing. The X-tornado slowly ease itself thanks to Tails was able to land with ease. Everyone came out of the plane. The glass case slid up letting me stand up to see a 15ft fence surrounding a bunch of other planes. There was a town that was somewhat of a flea market not far from here.

"AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Lila bounce.

"We'll ride the Tornado again Lila." Sonic laughed. "But, we have to get some supplies, alright?"

"Boooo!" Lila whined.

"Oi, Lila this won't take long, geez." I said annoyed.

"But I want to see the sky!" Lila whine.

I groan. There was no arguing with that girl.

"The sky's, the clouds." She rambled on. "I want to see it-"

She didn't finish because Celio push her off the plane. Luckily, she was caught be Silver not even have to use his physic powers.

"There, now you're on the ground." I smirk.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She growled at her older sister.

"Yeah, it was." I laughed jumping off the plane.

"It's true." Blaze said. "She could have been hurt."

I blew a raspberry and walk off putting on my headphones again laughing to a nearby tree.

"That girl gets stranger and stranger." Rouge said.

"She's also a HUGE PAIN!" Lila growled at Celio's direction.

Everyone look at Lila their eyes wide never suspecting that from her.

"Uh, okay." Knuckles said.

"You can put me down now." Lila look at Silver.

"Oh, right." He place her down.

"What are we getting?" she ask dusting herself.

"Will, we thought we could picnic in the mountains flower bed." Cream smiled.

"Really!?" Lila gasp.

"Yup, what better way to get to know you two?" Tails smiled.

"That would be nice." Lila said sweetly.

"Great, I'll head into town and get use something to eat." Amy point to the town. "Want to come Lila?"

Lila was about to say yes, but remembering when she went with Amy without her sister. Celio would scold her again if she did.

"Uh, no sorry." Lila said.

Amy look surprise.

"Really, I thought you we're going to say yes there."

"I want to, but sissy would get mad again." Lila gestured to Celio looking at her phone under the tree.

"Did she got mad at you when we went shopping?" Amy ask.

Lila shake her hand telling her 50/50.

"You went shopping." Shadow said.

"Only to get Headphones some clothes." She sure him. "She kind of look at mad, but to me."

"Sissy still doesn't trust you." Lila reminded them.

"I'm kind of surprise she hasn't hit you Amy." Rouge said.

"Uh." Lila rub the back of her head nervously. "She was kind of about to."

Amy look at Lila again.

"She was going to hurt me?" Amy said disbelieve.

"If you did anything to me."

"But, I would never hurt you." Amy said defensively.

"I know." Lila said calmly. "Sissy doesn't know you making her very defensive she won't let any of you touch me unless you want a broken arm."

"No, we like are bones not to be broken." Vector told her.

Lila nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said. "She'll trust us."

Lila raise a brow.

"How? Sissy's a rock when it comes to stuff like this." She told him.

"Heh, you just have to trust me." Sonic smirk scratching his nose.

Lila just shrugged. Amy, Cream, and Blaze went to town while leaving Lila, Sonic, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Rouge to stay. Lila look around it look like home, but it wasn't. She look at the sun wondering why the voice wants it to listen to it. All she heard was nothing, but Lila did love to play under the glowing star when she and Celio got outside. Celio was never an outdoor person, but she did like to spend time with her.

"What's up Li?" Sonic asks her.

Lila continued to look at the sky after that she frown and shake her head.

"I don't hear anything." She finally said.

"Huh?"

"The voice said to listen to the Sun." she explain. "But, I don't hear anything it's weird."

Sonic look at the sky too. Why would the emerald or the voice tell her to do something like that? It didn't make any sense. But, as always the happy to help kind of guy he won't give up on help them find a way back home and try to find their answers.

"Don't worry." Sonic patted her head. "We'll figure this out together."

Lila smile at him.

"Thank you Sonic."

Celio didn't pay attention to anything considering this is not their home and could end up getter themselves into more trouble. She pulled her hood up to cover herself the more she conceal herself the better no one would look at her and bother her. The plane landing actually have a bunch of people coming in and out from the town. A few kids we're playing at a nearby park, will it only had two sets of swings, a bench for the adults, and a slide.

_How can something like so normal, but it isn't? _She thought to herself.

The young girl was busy thinking that she didn't notice the figures walking towards her. But, Shadow even doe he had his eyes close standing at the end of the Tornado was full aware who was coming towards her. He was given orders to protect these two outworlders and that's what he'll do. Not because it's an order it's because something about them made him curious especially Celio. She was fierce, protective, hot-headed, and a serious curser something he can understand. (sf4l: For those of you who played _Shadow the Hedgehog_ in _GameCube_ you know what I'm talking about.)

What had him curious about her was her whole demeanor of protecting Lila he admire that, since he lost his best friend a long time ago he can understand the fear of losing someone you love. She was no Maria, she was sweet and loving and had the brightest blue eyes that match the sky. But, since he didn't know much about this outworlder her eyes were blue expect they were so dark it could have been black. The black hedgehog did see her smile that surprise him. She look completely different.

She always look tense, angry, and protective when she's around them. But, with her little sister she look loving, warm, and sweet almost the way Maria smiled. Her smile was actually not that bad in fact he even thought she should smile more often, but shook that out of his mind thinking he was sounding a lot like Sonic. Shadow open his eyes to see the figures a few steps from her. He glared at them and jump off the plane.

Celio notice Shadow jump of the plane glaring at something. She notice three shadow figures and look next to her seeing three boys that were around her age.

_This ought to be interesting. _She thought.

"Whoa, look at you." Smiled a red hair boy. "I never seen you around here before."

_That because I'm not from here, jackass. _She narrowed her eyes at him telling him to back off.

"Tell me." He continued ignoring her stare. "How come a sweet thing like you is doing here all alone?"

Everyone notice the boys talking to Celio they had a bad feeling about this.

"What's wrong-"Lila asks but saw the three guys.

"Aww man." She face palm. "Their dead."

Shadow was about to walk towards them, but was stop when Lila hold his hand.

"Don't trust on this." Lila said nonchalant. "This won't take long."

So far Celio was getting annoyed by the second.

"The names Lucas." The red head pointed to himself. "This is Maroon."

He point to a guy that his hair was odd color of red purple. Must be where he got his name.

"And Kino." He pointed to a dark hair with yellow highlights.

They we're all dress in black jumpsuits having a plane symbol on their chests.

"We we're wondering if you like to join us for a plane ride." Lucas gave her a charming smile.

_Wow, even the guys here are shallow and pathetic. _She thought.

Celio cross her arms over her chest giving him her best Shadow glare. But, the guy ignore it he was titling his head to get a better angle of her chest. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles saw this disapproval in their eyes.

"Strike one." Lila muttered.

"What do you think guys." Lucas smirk. "Oranges or melons."

Celio dug her nails inside her palms already getting angry. She turn away from then so they won't see her chest.

"Oh, I don't know I can go either way." Maroon shrugged.

"I prefer melons." Kino sign. "But, she'll have to do."

Lila was still holding Shadow's had, but she felt his hand griped tightly. She can tell he was getting pissed by the second.

Celio got up turning around putting her hands inside her hoddies pocket holding on to the items inside it. She try to do her best not to hurt them even thou she wants to badly.

"Whoa, whoa, where you going?" Lucas put his arms around her waist.

"Strike two." Lila counted.

"We we're just kidding." He laugh. "Right guys."

Sonic and friends glare at the three idiots. But, one look at Celio they kind of feel sorry to them. Celio's bangs shadowed her eyes, but they can see her eyes turn completely dark with anger. They all gulped.

"So how about it." Lucas rubbed her stomach. "Want a ride with a real man?"

Celio pulled out both her Harbinger kickboxing gloves putting them on gripping her hand into a fist so it was tight enough.

"So, what do you say." He said his hand going up her chest.

She grab it just in time, before he touch her.

"Strike three." Lila said. "He's out."

Celio crush his hand with everything she got. He yelp in pain trying to pry her hand of his he couldn't somehow she had an iron grip.

"Ack! Let go of me you dirty bit-"He got kneed in the stomach.

(Sf4l: I never try describing fight scenes before, sooooo I'll do my best.)

Celio let go of his hand when she kneed him. When he hobbled down she quickly rode house his face causing him to skid towards the tree she was sitting under. Sonic's mouth hang down the same look everyone had when they saw this.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Lila shouted cheerfully punching the air.

Celio got to a kickboxing fight stands her legs spread apart while her hands clutch into fists and her arms right in front of her chest. She has been in this stance so many times it was practically natural to her. Lucas slowly stood up glaring at her.

"You'll pay for that." He spat.

He came charging at her, but his only fighting stance was charge and attack Celio had more fighting experience than him. He swing a right to face, but she doge him easily with a smirk printed on her face he swung to the left, but still missed. Sonic and friends stood there ready to charge in, but seeing how Celio is standing up to him they just stood there and watch.

Celio block his fist almost hitting her face. She quickly grab his head and slam his nose to her knee. There was a nasty crunch sound causing everyone to flinch his nose was already spewing out blood, but she wasn't done yet she hook his left jaw causing him to stumble down.

"You ask for this!" Maroon yelled.

He swing a low kick to her thigh, but she grab it in the last second. He try to pull her towards him, but she send an uppercut to his loin he let out a girly shriek and fell holding his…you know.

"Ohhhh!" Sonic and Tails flinch.

"Eesh!" Knuckles grimace.

Espio covered Charmy's eyes.

"That had to hurt." Vector squeaked.

"Oh, man." Silver gaped.

"Times like this I'm glad I'm a girl." Rouge said out loud.

Shadow chuckled.

And Lila was buys picking little flowers around her.

_Two down, one to go. _Celio thought to herself smugly.

Celio gave the last guy Kino a smug look. He was frantically looking at his two beaten friends on the ground and Celio. He look like he was about to piss his pants making Celio almost feel sorry for him, almost.

"Look." Celio began. "We can do this the easy way or-"

He charge at her with a battle cry.

Hard way it is then.

He charge at her making his right side a vulnerable spot. She ran to his side and gave him her best and signature move.

"K.O PUNCH!" Lila shouted.

She swung everything she got into that punch right into his stomach. He stop dead in his track hacking out in pain and lack of breath. He felled down coughing horribly holding his stomach.

_That was easy enough. _She thought with a smile.

The three nitwits quickly got up and ran away from her. Everyone look at Celio, who was dusting herself off, she was one girl that wasn't to be underestimated.

"I told you." Lila laughed running to her sister.

Lila came running towards her giving her a big hug around her waist.

"Always the fighter, huh sissy?" Lila laughed.

"He, you know me so will." She laughed.

Celio sat down under the tree again dragging Lila with her. The two sisters laughed when Lila tumbled under Celio's legs. Sonic couldn't help, but chuckled about this it's nice seeing those two smile. Not long Amy and the girls came with a picnic basket they look confused.

"Hey, guys." Amy called. "What happen to those three guys?"

"Yeah, did look beaten up when we passed them." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Did something happen while we we're away?" Blaze asks.

They all look at each other.

"Where should we start." They said.

Celio was messing with Lila's hair while the others where explain to them what happen.

"Sissy!" Lila cried. "Not my hair!"

"What hair?" she laughed. "It doesn't even go past your shoulders."

"But, not my hair!"

"Okay then." She laughed.

Celio hold her down by hugging her little body and blow a raspberry on her neck. Lila let out squeals of laughter trying her best to get away from her.

"Sissy!" She laughed. "Stop! Please!"

She continued to blow raspberries on her neck.

"Sissy! Please!" She begged. "Stop!"

She still ignore her.

"I SAID STOP!" Lila shouted kicking her stomach.

"OOF!" Celio gasped.

Everyone watch Celio tumbled down holding her stomach with mouths hanging open. Lila was gasping for breath while her sister was hacking up everything she had.

"Uh, oh." Charmy squeak.

"Hack!" Celio coughed. "Ow, Li."

"I told you to stop." She grumbled.

"I'll think about that." She sit up holding stomach. "But, your kicking has gotten better."

"You said I should practice." Lila smiled.

"But, on me?" Celio exasperate.

Lila shrugged.

"Uh, guys we're ready to go." Tails called out to them.

"YAY!" Lila cheered. "FLYING TIME!"

Celio got up still holding her stomach.

_Alright, let's see how they can earn my trust. _She thought.

It's going to take more than just a friendly picnic and getting friendly with her baby sister. She was complicated even Celio knows that about herself. Her distrust to them was high, but hatred she try to hate them, but she couldn't to be honest she was curious about them much as they are to her.

They all entered in the X-Tornado again and flew to the mountains best flower bed. Celio lean on the leather chair rubbing her belly. Lila was picking up a few moves from her she was also teaching her in case she needs to protect herself. Celio decided to close her eyes and listen to anything her songs had to offer. She landed on _Knockout_ by _Lil Wayne _ft. _Nicki Minaj _sherelax herself till they get to wherever their going. Lila was bouncing up and down again in her seat looking at the small plains and valleys.

About ten minutes they arrive to this clearing except a giant tree that was over 300 Ft. covered in golden leafs and was surrounded by golden flowers.

"Okay, guys welcome to the mountains flower bed, Golden Clearing." Tails announce.

Lila and Celio press they're face to the window amaze from what they're seeing. When they came closer to the ground their marks instantly started to tingle, except this wasn't like the Chaos Emerald kind of tingle, it was unpleasant and nerve wreaking. The X-Tornado landed close to the flower beds everyone jumping off and looking at the scenery. 

"Aww, this place never gets old." Sonic sniff the air.

"It gets prettier every time, right Chees?" Cream awed.

"Chao!" Cooed Cheese.

Celio got off the plane helping Lila get down, once they we're on the ground an electric shock hit them causing them to grab their marks where their located.

"S-sonic." Lila stuttered.

Sonic turn to see the two sisters slouching holding their necks their eyes were sparkling, but not in a good way. Lila and Celio we're both breathing hard and sweating. Lila look scared and anxious, while Celio look exhausted and tense ready to fight.

"What's wrong?" Sonic ask.

"S-something's wrong." Lila stuttered again. "Our necks are t-tingling."

Everyone now had their attention to them.

"Is it another Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles look around.

"N-no." Lila gasp. "Something's wrong. This place is b-bad."

Celio groan tightening her grip on her neck. This was defiantly not like the emerald, when she sense it the feeling was warm, powerful, alive, and loving. This was wrong, they feel something dark, something evil that's making them feel anxious and really nervous.

"T-there's something here." Celio gasped. "Something that doesn't belong here. Something evil."

Celio's eyes were sparkling really brightly she was breathing like she run a marathon. She look at the tree the feeling getting worse.

"There." She pointed to the tree. "We feel it there."

Was she talking to them? Everyone look at amaze to her. If she was talking to them than it was serious. They all tense up ready to fight, but all they saw was a tree and flowers nothing dangerous here.

Celio and Lila groan bending over even more.

"Something is coming!" They both shouted.

An earthquake suddenly appeared everyone try to stay balance from the moving earth, Celio got a hold of Lila protecting her from all this. About three seconds it stop they all look around trying to find what cause that or find anything.

"Is it over?" Charmy said sacredly holding Vector.

Everything look normal.

"Waite." Celio said.

Lila look at Celio and so did everyone this was the longest she talk to them and the first.

"Do you feel that Li?" She turn to her baby sister.

Lila nodded.

They both stare at the giant golden leaf tree. They're eyes still sparkle with a bright hue they both feel something was calling to them except it was wrong it was argent. Celio took slows steps passing Sonic, but stop just one step entering the flower beds Lila came towards her too.

"I feel like someone is asking our help." Lila said.

Celio look at the flower beds intensely. She was never a nature person do to the fact she was a city girl and all their nature was fake and artificial.

"If we want to face a challenge." I repeat my grandpa's advice. "Then we have to be prepared."

She took on step to the flower bed the earthquake came back.

"Whoa!"

"EEP!'

"Come on!"

"This can't be happening!?"

Lila clung to Celio's waist ignoring Sonic's and friends cries. The tree violently shook the golden leafs raining down the ground. But, then it stop again.

"I swear if one more earthquake pops up I gonna-"Rouge slap Knuckles mouth shut.

"Mmf!?" He muffled.

Rouge pointed at the girls.

Lila and Celio look around the flowers. Lila was holding on to her sister's waist tightly. Celio had a serious look. She took five more steps to the floor bed Lila following her as will.

"Will?" Blaze ask. "Now what-"

The earthquake appeared again only this time more violently. Sonic and friends felled down while Celio and Lila stand still looking around. This time it lasted ten seconds then it was gone again.

"Sis-"

A giant root shot out of the air holding Lila and Celio.

"Girls!" Sonic shouted seeing then fly off.

Celio and Lila hold each other screaming from the inspected root under then. They went up so fast they feel the air blowing down on them. Not long they stop right above the clouds. Celio was holding Lila tight her and her sisters eyes shut tightly not wanting to look what was around them.

"_Do not be afraid children."_

A voice echo around them. Celio open her eyes to see they we're above the clouds. She look at the white mists surrounding them seeing the rich blue sky.

"Uh, Li." Celio said. "You might want to see this."

Lila slowly turn her head opening one eye to see what her sister was seeing.

"Whoa." She whispered.

"_Do not be afraid."_

Celio and Lila turn around and gasp. In front of them was the top of the tree expect it's bark twisted and turn to look like and old man's face it had a long and pointy branch to give it a nose. It somewhat look like the _Great Deku Tree _from _Zelda _but, without the mustache.

"Uh, I, aye, aye." Lila stuttered.

"Uh, who are you?" Celio ask slowly.

"_I am the Oro Saggezza." _He boomed. _"The Gold Wisdom."_

Lila and Celio had their mouth open shock what they are seeing.

"The tree can talk?" Lila gasped.

"_I do any things Lila Vega." _He laughed.

Lila gasp. When he know her name.

"How do you her name?" Celio stand up putting Lila behind her protectively.

"_I know any things Celio Vega." _

Celio tense when he said her real name.

"_Do not feel distrust Celio." _He said. _"I am here to help you."_

"Help us?" she said. "You mean go back home?"

"_No, to help you with your destiny." _

Great, it's the voice all over again.

"What destiny!?" she shouted causing Lila to flinch. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

The old tree stare at them with its old wrinkle bark eyes. Celio swear she saw him shook it's head. He gave a sign of disappoint.

"_This should not happen." _He said gravely. _"You should not have leave."_

"Huh?" The Vega sisters said in union.

"_You two have a power." _He explain. _"A power that will save us all."_

"But, we don't know how to use it." Lila said stepping in front of her sister.

"_Yes, I know." _He said. _"You have to defeat the Shadow Leaches to awaken your power."_

"Huh, Shadow Leaches?" Celio said dumbly.

"_Let me explain." _The wise old tree said. _"Years, ago. Long before your machines we're invented live a secret tribe The Sole and Luna tribe."_

"The Sun and Moon Tribe?" Celio said.

"_Yes, this tribe worship two young goddess who we're sisters, Sol goddess of the Sun and Diana goddess of the Moon."_

Celio tense up hearing this. Her grandmother told her about these goddess after all her grandmother and her family we're gypsies back in Italy and Rome.

"_These goddess have once live among these people, but in time a great darkness has plague this land, thus causing a great sacrifice. The tribe has live in a land of pure riches and mortality. The leaders have been divided to flee from the great darkness. Leaving the great ancient city to ruins. You two have the power to destroy that darkness that has been asleep for 8,000 years."_

Celio and Lila look at each other. The same shock expiration.

"_UGH!' _The tree cried in pain.

Celio and Lila shriek falling down on their backs on the hard bark hand.

"W-what-s h-happen-ing!?" Lila voice shook from the shaking.

"_Ugh! Please listen Chosen Sisters." _He gasp from pain. _"I was once the wise and loyal tree to the young sisters. I have been curse by the great evil, who plague this land, you must defeat them to awake your full potential."_

"D-defeat what?" Celio stuttered. 

"_The Shadow Leaches! Ugh!" _He let out a painful scream.

Celio and Lila look in horror a black aura was coming around the trees golden leafs. Two dark clouds came out lighting clashing inside it. The root, that hold the two sisters shot down back from the earth making the girls scream from falling down.

**Back to Sonic and friends. **

Sonic look at the giant root that was shape like a hand, he look around it seeing the giant root reach to the clouds.

"What just happen?!" Tails gasped.

"I don't know." He said. "But, I'm gonna find out."

Sonic ran up to the root at high speed, but when came contact to it he bounce off like a rubber ball and landed on his feet.

"What the?!"

A clear blue barrier was shining to the top and bottom of the root. Whatever the thing was it didn't want anyone to touch it.

"Will, that was pointless." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Now what?" Amy asks.

Every one of them look at the sky where it seen to vanish from the clouds. The girls we're up there high above them. Who knows what's happening to them. The earth shook again.

"Ugh!"

"Yikes!?"

"Oh, come on! Not again!"

The root hand came back down causing these strange stone pillars to pop out of the ground. The pillars surrounded the whole flower bed in a circle making everyone jump out of the way. Sonic jump a few feet away from the last pillar a long with everyone. In an instant they saw the girls screaming from the sudden falling.

Once, the root enter back to the earth, Celio was holding on to Lila falling on her back her arms around her baby sister guarding anything from her.

"Oh, my God!" Lila screeched.

Celio was gasping for air.

"Lila! Headphones!"

They turn to see everyone looking at them worriedly.

"_Sonico!" _Lila shouted.

When they both stand up. The pillars started to glow with a bright light making it a ring of light. Celio shook her head back and forth not understanding all of what's happening around them. The light grow around them making a barrier, nothing can get in or out sealing the Earthlings and Mobian's away.

"What's going on?" Celio said out loud.

"Sissy." Lila said scared. "I don't like this."

There was an awful screeching sound coming inside the barrier. Everyone covered their ears the painful ringing filling their ears. Near the _Oro Saggezza_ the earth crack open to revile these two giant black blood leeches like monsters, except they had these arms and legs bending over like a dog at the end of it each sprouting three sharp claws able to rip someone open in one swipe.

Celio look at the beast with amazement and horror. Lila clutch to Celio tightly already scared of her mind.

"Those are the Shadow Leeches?" She whispered. "We have to face those things?"

The eyeless leeches claw up to the ground the shaggy and leather skin covering themselves their whole body. Once they reach the surface it open their mouths letting a powerful roar causing everything around them to shake. One of them was sniffing the ground until it turns its hideous shaggy face towards the girls, who tense up when it did, it gave a horrifying smile to them.

Lila whimpered her eyes wide with fear already trembling.

Celio try to stay calm, but what can she do? She was just some girl with an anger problem, a sold B- student, a cussing problem, and just ending her junior year a week ago.

"Guys!'

They turn to see Sonic and everyone getting near the barrier. Sonic run with his full speed causing him to do a Spin Dash. He fling himself to the clear like force felid, but end up bouncing off again. This time Shadow held out his hand that was shining in a gold aura fling out Chaos Spears, but once it made contact the golden spears disappeared.

"Damn." He growled.

Celio grab her little sister's hand not wanting to stay a few more seconds with those nasty things and start running. She ran shoulder first, but just like Shadow and Sonic she bounce off letting go of Lila's hand so she won't fall like she did.

"Ugh!" She groan rubbing her sore shoulder. "That was a bad idea."

Lila look at her sister still scared then look back to Sonic. She punch the barrier, but her little hand bounce off she tried again and again, but still won't budge.

"Sonic." She whispered her hands touching the barrier.

Sonic look at the scared girl not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry Lila." He said serious. "We'll get you two out. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Celio got up still having her gloves on she punch the barrier, but as the same as Lila only pain shoot her fist. She ignore it like her _nonni_ taught her too. She tried again and again, but it wasn't much help. She gave one last hit already breathing hard from her useless attacks she look back and forth, she was scared.

The leeches roar again, but it was getting ready to charge. The one of the left came charging right at them.

"Guys! Run!" Sonic shouted.

He didn't have to tell them twice. Celio quickly grab Lila bring her close to her so she can hold her and start running from the opposite direction the leech ran straight towards the barrier head first it bounce off falling to the ground it's head swaying seeing stars. Celio try running faster, but since she's wearing sandals it was like trying to walk on butter. The other leech that was on the right followed them.

"Sissy!" Lila scream seeing the monster coming at them.

It came to them fast. Celio turn to the right trying to distance and confuse the giant leech, luckily it felled when it try to turn. Celio kept running trying to find a place to hide, but where? The tree wasn't much help they can't climb it the only near branch was 30ft high. The leech that smack it's head on the barrier came screeching at them.

"Shit!" Celio gasp.

Celio kept running as the stupid sandals weren't much help. But, it was no problem now one of the sandals slings tore apart causing her to slip. The sisters filled down landing painfully on the ground. The two monster we're coming close to them. Celio rid of the useless shoes grabbing Lila again, but the monster we're right in front of her standing on the hind legs giving an awful screech. Celio quickly position Lila ready to throw her. Lila didn't respond quickly enough when suddenly she went flying away from the monster. She got a good distance from them, but her sister was still with them.

"SISSY!?" she shouted.

Sonic and friends look all what was happening. They been trying to find a way to help them, but the barrier was impossible to get through. They have never felt so useless before and now Celio was alone with those things.

Celio was slowly backing up trembling with fear and anger. The hideous freaks we're grinning at her with their nasty yellow sharp teeth. Of all things she has always stayed calm for Lila sake trying to the strong older sister for her. But, now she was defenseless.

The monster pounce right at her.

Everything was in slow motion for her. Celio turn around as quickly as possible trying to run away, but she forgot about the second monster it raise its giant claw hands to swing. Everyone look at horror when it swing down on the older sister it's claws cut the fabric behind her sending her flying high above the air sending her down a good 10ft.

She came down bouncing off the ground skidding a bit. Her back was at front of them the dress was torn to shreds a few hanging showing an awful lot of her back. But, what was more horrifying was the three giant claw marks on her back. Her blood was instantly staining the white dress her nicely peachy tan skin has turn to a nasty purple color.

There they all look at horror at her there. Lying motionless on the ground.

**DUM! DUM! DUUUUMMMMM! Cliffhanger! (Sing song voice) he he I'm starting to love this. Tell me what you guys think. While you'll be doing that, I'll work on chap3 of You Left Me! TMNT fanfics. Thanks for reading. Review! PEACE.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Sun's and Moon's Battle

**1,098 VIEWS! Bitches! XD THANK YOU KingdomHeartsSora106 bloodyhell99, burning zoroark, MLPLoverForever, Chares, grapejuice101. PS: Cool names! ****. Oh, and thanks a bunch with you guest and chares, and guest…. Celio may be sometimes a bitch, but that was a bitch on steroids. In other case your review was HALIROUSE! On with the part when Celio was lying dead on the ground. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

The Sun's and Moon's Battle

Lila sat on the ground trembling her midnight eyes wide with fear and sadness. Her big sister was turn to her not moving like if she was.

"No." Lila whispered. "Sissy?"

Everyone look at Lila's sister on the ground shock. She wasn't moving her back had three hideous claw marks that needed stiches. She was already losing a lot of blood which is staining the back of her dress that's in shreds.

"H-headphones?" Sonic chock out.

The two leeches stated to chuckle.

"_Sembra la sorella Luna è caduto." _The leech on the left laughed.

(It seems the moon sister has fallen.)

Lila turn her head to the giant monsters and gasp.

"Y-you speak I-Italian?" She stuttered.

The leech chuckled again.

"_Faccio più di quella sorella sole." _He said.

(I do more than that sun sister.)

"W-what do you want?" Lila asks, scarily.

"_Facile, vogliamo ucciderti." _The leech said.

(Easy, we want to kill you.)

Lila look at them with fear she was paralyze. Tears ran down the little girl's face her sister still haven't move. A sob escape from her she didn't know what to do she was complete defenseless.

The leeches' came closer to her she look at them with fear already trembling.

"LILA!" Sonic shouted. "RUN!"

She didn't listen to him she was paralyze.

"Dammit!" Shadow curse hitting the barrier. "Lila run now!"

"Come on kid!" Knuckles yelled. "You got to move!"

Every one of them yelled at Lila to run, but she was scared the leeches came closer to her she couldn't move and now she'll meet the same faith as her sister. The leech was so close to Lila she felt its breath warming all over her.

"_Tempo per morire sorella sole." _The leech roar.

(Time to die Sun sister.)

The two leeches open their mouths wide enough to let out a roar. This was it she was going to die. Sonic look at her he with shock this was it he failed.

"H-HEY!"

The leeches stop and turn around. They all saw Celio standing up looking at them with a fierce look her fist were clench tightly around her gloves the sides of her dress were stain with her blood already spreading down. She was intense pain, but she won't let those monsters go anywhere near her baby sister.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" she growled.

"SISSY!"

"HEADPHONES!'

Lila look at awe her sister was still alive. Sonic and friends we're all relief and amaze that she was standing up.

The leech on the right chuckled.

"_Lo so che non sono stati facili per sbarazzarsi di." _The leech said.

(I know you weren't easy to get rid of.)

_The hell!? _Celio though. _These things speak our language._

"SISSY!"

Celio look to see her sister crying from what it look joy. Celio slowly smiled at her.

"D-don't worry sis." Celio said. "Sissy will take care of this."

The leeches laugh.

"_Come toccare." _The leech on the left said.

(How touching.)

"_Sei già feriti." _The leech on the right said._ "Come hai intenzione di sconfiggere noi se non sai come controllare il vostro potere?"_

(You are already injured.) (How are you going to defeat us if you don't know how to control your own power?)

Celio was intense pain. She learn to ignore pain from what her grandfather taught her to help her for her kickboxing lessons. She has been through a lot of pain, torn lignite's, sprain ankles, dislocated shoulders, and once a few crack ribs, but she never had her back slice before the pain was unbearable everything look blurry and she was already breathing hard and sweating.

But, she has to ignore it. This was her Lila's life hanging around.

"_Puoi fare quello che vuoi da me." _Celio said through gritted teeth. "Ma, se voi bastardi andare da nessuna parte vicino a Lila ... ti ucciderò!"

(You can do whatever you want from me.) (But, if you bastards go anywhere near Lila ... I will kill you!)

Everyone look at the girl. She was willing to risk her life for her baby sister.

"Sissy." Lila whispered tears running down.

Shadow look at Celio. Her whole demeanor to protect Lila was amazing she's in pain, but she won't give up on protecting her. She was something.

The leeches laughed.

"_Molto sarà." _The leech said. "Quindi, preparare a morire!"

(Very well.) (Then, prepare to die!)

They came charging at her.

"SISSY!" Lila cried.

Celio stand her ground slowly getting into a fight stand, but her whole body was on fire moving was unbearable. Her bangs shadow her face and her fists were right in front of her.

_I won't give up. _She thought. _I can do this._

The giant leeches were just a few yards away from her.

"SISSY RUN!'

"Move it Headphones!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Get out of the way!"

Sonic and Lila scream at her to run, but ignore them.

Celio clench her fist tighter and grit her teeth.

_I won't let anyone hurt Lila. _She said. _I will keep fighting no matter what._

_And nobody will take her away from me!_

Just as the monsters were about to reach her something inside Celio snap. Her eyes snap open to relive them glowing. She let out a scream her whole body was engulf by a bright silver light shooting from the sky causing the giant leeches to fly back.

_She has been awaken. _The Gold Wisdom said.

Everyone look with shock and amaze, Celio was radiating some kind of power that made everything shake. Lila felt the power warming her heart she touch her birthmark it was tingling she feel something that she never felt before, but in a way have.

Celio stop screaming and turn to the two leeches that were slowly getting up. Her eyes were radiating with a silver light her midnights eyes are complete gone. Her long ebony hair flow with the silver aura that was luminescing around her. The tatter ends of her dress swayed side to side like the wind was blowing it.

_The Moon sister has found her power. _The Gold Wisdom sign. _Finally, she can end this._

The two leeches got up, but seen to be trembling when Celio was radiating her power. They look at her with fear.

"_No, questo non può essere_." The leech whispered.

(No, this cannot be.)

"_Non avresti dovuto risvegliare il tuo vero io!"_ Yelled the leech on the right.

(You were not supposed to awaken your true self!)

Celio just look at them with a neutral face. It seems she was well aware of what's happen to her, but also seems to be in a trance.

"I warn you." Her voice echoed with power. "Don't miss with my sister."

In a blink of an eye she was in front of the monster she swung a cross punch sending the giant worms flying all the way to the end of the barriers causing them to slam to it and slide down on the ground. Lila's pulse quicken when she felt her sister's power it was so mystical, but powerful. She look at her older sister with awed.

She wasn't the only one amaze. Sonic look at Celio this was the power she never knew she have. He can feel the Chaos Emeralds power in her, but it was somewhat different he knows Shadow and Silver can feel it too. He can feel himself going into Super Sonic, but still stayed the same and Shadow and Silver felt like it too, but why is it that they feel this way?

The two monster's laid on the ground not even breathing. Celio thought they we're died, because the silver aura around her just faded away returning her to her midnight eyes and temperamental self. She look at her gloved hands turning them around.

_Was that it? _She thought with amazement. _Is this the power we have?_

"SISSY!"

She turn around seeing her little sister getting up. Tears ran down the child's face showing her a full smile. Celio smile at her.

"Sissy!" Lila ran towards her.

When Celio was about to ran towards her. She felt that never wrecking feeling again. Lila was slowly running she felt it too.

"What?" Celio turn to see the leeches getting up.

One of the leeches were hunching over its back was rippling like snakes were inside it's skin, Celio cringe when she saw it's skin moving. Not long some sort of tentacle arm shoot out of its back coming quickly towards the older girl. Celio didn't have time to react it quickly grab her lifting her off the ground.

"NO!" Lila scream. "SISSY!"

Sonic look at the leech holding Celio with its tentacle appendage growing out of its back. He and his friends have tried everything to brake the barrier, but it was hopeless this thing was indestructible nothing could break it. The blue hedgehog clench his fist seeing Celio being hailed off the ground.

Celio try to move but the tentacle wrap around her body really tightly almost squeezing her to death. It was like a python killing its prey.

"_Ora ti ho preso!"_ Scream the leech. "_Morire!"_

(Now I got you!) (Die!)

The tentacle started to squeeze her enough to crush her bones and squeeze her organs out. Celio try to break free, but it was squeezing her painfully. She try not to scream, but it got tighter and tighter. She bite her tongue refusing to show pain already she can taste the red coper flavor of her blood. She kept telling herself show no pain you'll only encourage the enemy this was her first lesson in taking kickboxing.

Show no pain. That was her _nonni _told her not to do, but it was too much. She was already crying from because she couldn't hold it anymore.

The leech was laughing.

"_Qual è la sorella questione Luna?!" _Laughed the leech. "Non sento!? Posso risolvere questo."

(What's the matter moon sister?!) (Can't feel it!? I can fix that.)

He squeeze even tighter making her bite harder causing some of her blood to spill out of her mouth. Lila cupped her mouth staring with horror in her eyes. Sonic and friends have the same expression.

Tighter and tighter the tentacle become. This was it she couldn't take it hold it in.

_I'm sorry grandpa. _She cried. _I can't take it anymore._

With one more agonizing squeeze she let out a fit full of painful screams. Lila and the Mobians flinch hearing her cries of agony. Tears ran down her eyes her mouth spilling her blood. She scream so everyone can her that this temperamental girl was in pain. Lila eyes were wide with shock and fear. What can a five year old do?

"Stop!" Lila yelled, desperately. "You're killing her!"

The monster ignore her still continuing crushing the young Italian girl to death. Lila look at the beast and her sister. She shut her eyes tightly and grip her hair she was breathing hard.

_The moon brings the night._

Lila still had her eyes close, but heard the voice in her thoughts.

_The sun brings the day._

_The sun? _Lila thought.

_The lights will never rise again._

Lila listen to the voice carefully.

_The lights will rise from the heart. _

That was is it! Lila needed her heart that's how she'll awake her power.

_Power enrich by the heart. _

Lila let go of holding her hair and started to breathe slowly.

_The hearts will rise the lights._

Lila open her eyes her midnights which were replace with a golden light. She let out a battle scream the same as her sister she was engulf by a powerful light, but instead it was gold not silver. The leech stop crushing Celio and stop completely feeling Lila's power. The little girl's face was scrunch up from anger. She look at them with her golden eyes.

"_No...questo non può essere!" _The leech cried.

(No…this cannot be!)

Lila like the same as her sister jump right in front of them with amazing speed. Her little hand was turn into a fist, but was radiating with the same gold aura. She swung at the leech who was crushing her sister. It went flying its tentacle let go of the young teenager letting herself fall. But, luckily Lila jump right towards her catching her big sister in the last second of falling to the ground.

Celio was spilling out her blood already her mouth was full with it letting some of it trailing down her mouth, the white dress was already covered with blood, and her eyes look like she was in pain and losing life. Lila put her sister down gently on the ground, Celio eyes were blurry with pain and tears she can only see just a gold blur in front of her.

"Sissy." Lila's voice echoed.

The young girl place her hand to her sister hand letting her gold aura consume Celio. The gold aura surrounded both of the sister's not long Celio's eyes focused again she blink a few times and the blood was disappearing. Celio stand up a bit to see her baby sister.

"L-Lila?" She said, disbelieve.

Lila smiled her gold eyes sparkling.

"So, I guess this is what the voice was talking about?" Celio said alighting the mood.

"Yeah." Lila voice echoed. "This is what we have."

A horrible screech suddenly erupted from them. They saw the leech that Lila hit and who was crushing Celio was squirming like it was possess. It look like it hit the strange stone pillar there was a large crack from the middle it look like it was losing power. The barrier was flicking on and off that's when the idea came to Sonic.

"I got it!" Sonic shouted.

The blue blur step back and ran to the first pillar he saw he jump to the air and Spin Dash right in the middle. Once, he step back a crack was developing shooting out some sort of blue lighting spreading across the barrier that was flickering.

"Guys, look!" Sonic pointed. "We have to take down the pillars to save the girls!"

Shadow wasting no time ran to the next pillar his hand was radiating the gold aura for Chaos Spears he swung to the pillar causing it to lose the top of it dust and stone crumbles flew everywhere. The barrier shoot out uncontrollably.

"Alright guys!" Sonic said, bravely. "Let's take down those pillars."

Everyone sprang into action. They all did what has been needed to do taking down the stone pillars. All of then hit each one causing the barrier to go haywire there was about twenty of them inline in a perfect circle. While they do that, the Vega sister's look at the squirming leech it was screeching horrible until the other leech was doing the same thing. The leech's skin was starting to melt fusing together on one another. The smell of rotting corpse filled the air making the girls gag a bit and covering their mouth and noses.

The two monsters began to shift into something abnormal. Their bones were now fuse popping out of the elbows and heels of it's now four arms and legs, their mouth open apart splinting in four directions rows of razor sharp teeth angle on the sides, it's back was now sprouting out hundreds of long and slender leeches screeching wickedly, and the worst was now the four golden pairs of eyes looking at the with pure anger and hunger.

"Oh my God." Celio whispered, horrified.

Lila was still in her transformation she was surprisingly calm. She closed her eyes and listen.

_The Sun shines the day._

Lila slowly breathe listening to the voice.

_The lights can never be taken._

Lila open her eyes and turn to her big sister, who was watching the new mutated leech with wide eyes.

"Sissy." The young girl voice echoed again.

Celio turn to her little sister.

"We have the power." She said. "We have to feel our hearts to use our powers."

"What?" Celio said, confused.

"The lights shine the day." Lila chanted. "The Sun shows the day. The Moon shines the night. We're the only ones who can do this."

Celio ponder what she was saying. The fact Lila was saying something smart and that she knows what she's doing. The older Latina place her hand to her heart feeling the gentle beating of her muscle.

_The Moon shines her light with strength. _

Celio close her eyes clutching the dress were her heart is.

_Peace and beauty shines inside your glow._

She didn't know what the voice was saying, but at the same time did. She may be a hot headed bitch with a potty mouth problem, but her love protecting her sister from any harm was the key to open her power. This is what she has to do. The silver aura return.

"Alright." Her eyes were gone replace with the silver light again. "Let's do this."

The two sisters stand side to side readying to fight. The new leech pounce getting ready to kill them. It swung a powerful paw to the ground smashing the earth in the progress, but with lighting speed they made it out in one piece. Celio jump from its side using her kickboxing skills to their use she swung a side kick to its stomach sending the leech flying up the air. A smirk appear to the silver eye girl.

Lila squat down jump to the air like a rocket so she can pass the flying leech. Since, Lila was only five she can easily escape and move quickly do to her small size and a few kickboxing lessons from her sis. She swung an axe kick to its head sending the ugly thing down to the ground leaving the leech into a giant crater. Still in the air Lila spin around cheering like a school girl.

"Nice one Li!" Celio laugh at her sister.

"_Grazie!" _Lila giggled loudly.

As Sonic and friends try finishing the last pillars five pillars they couldn't help, but stare at the two girls fighting. They were fast, quick thinking, and had some serious skills.

_Their good. _Sonic thought.

"Alright, guys!" Amy yelled at her friends. "Two more to go."

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were ready to hit the last pillar on the right, while Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Blaze were on the left getting ready hit the pillar on the right. They all jump all of their combine powers smashing both pillars into ruble. With the last pillars gone the barrier disappeared letting the Mobians join in the fight.

When the pillar was gone Lila came down to the ground looking at the twitching leech. Celio saw the pillars began destroyed seeing the colored animals getting ready to help them.

_They couldn't do that while I was began squished? _She thought. _Damn, they have sucky timing. _

_I heard that sissy! _Lila voice echoed her thoughts.

_Wait! Li! _Celio scream in her thoughts. _Why are you in my head!?_

_I'm not in your head. _Lila countered. _You're in my head._

_But, but, we can hear each other's thoughts!? _Celio said, disbelieve. _Dude, we're mind readers! _

_Uh… if you say so. _Lila said, slowly. _But, I think we can only hear our minds._

_Why you said that? _Celio asks.

_Because, I can't read Sonico or Ombra. _She said.

Celio look at the Mobians she can't read their minds either just her sister.

_I guess this has to do with this power, huh? _Celio said.

_Yup. _Lila said popping the p.

_You are correct Chosen Sisters. _

Celio gave a high pitch girlie shriek in both hers and Lila's mind causing Lila to flinch from her sudden shriek.

_Dammit! _Celio cursed, angrily. _Warn someone when you're about to enter in someone's conversation!_

Lila just kept a neutral face considering her sister's potty mouth was something she's use too. The Gold Wisdom remain quiet for a few seconds.

_Forgive me. _The gold tree said. _I did not wish to startle you._

_It's okay. _Lila said. _Sissy's like this._

Celio growled.

_Yes, will. _The tree clear his throat. _I'm over joyed you two finally awaken your powers._

_You know. _Celio began. _You could have told us we can do this by thinking our love for each other, instead of having us nearly worm food._

The gold tree couldn't help, but chuckle for her reason.

_I know, but wouldn't be that simple. _He said.

_What you talking about? _The sisters said in union.

_Your power is focus and enriched by your hearts. _He explain. _Yes, your love for each other awaken it, but it can't also be the trigger. You must use the Chaos Emeralds to fully understand._

Celio groan from the mention of the emeralds. Those rocks were begin to get on her nerves.

_What do those stupid rocks have anything to do with this? _Celio asks, annoyed.

_They are sealed with you powers. _He answered. _You only use one of the emeralds only giving five percent of your powers._

_FIVE PERCENT! _Celio shouted absolutely livid. _Are you telling me that this isn't just a setback of our real thing!_

_Yes, that is the case. _He said, nonchalantly. 

Celio gave out an ear pierce angry scream completely frustrated ignoring her sister and the trees flinch.

Sonic and friends look both of the girl's strangely. The fact they just been standing there with their powers luminescing around then and giving out angry and annoyed looks like their talking to someone.

"Uh, are they okay?" Silver asks.

"I have no idea." Sonic answered.

They earth began to shake again.

"I'm really starting to hate this!" Knuckles shouted, angrily.

_Chosen Sisters. _The old tree said. _Your battle has not been finished. End this and you'll see that just a small amount of your powers can really do._

The leech erupted from the ground roar madly making everything shake. Everyone stand their ground determination in the eyes.

"Lila." Celio turn to her sister with a serious look.

Lila nodded the same serious look like hers.

The both leap at the monsters head swing both their legs for a double kick sending the beast to skid from the ground just a few meters away from Sonic. The blue hedgehog look at the beast with awed he was amaze from their power.

_Maybe they don't need our help. _He thought.

The beast was getting up slowly already exhausted and beaten. He glared at the two sister's with pure hate then he look at the Mobian's who were watching all of this. A smirk crawl to its hideous face. Using all his energy it use his tentacle leeches behind its back sending then right to Sonic's and friends direction.

Everyone manage to see the launching appendage then jump from the opposite direction, but somehow one of then caught Sonic's right leg. The slithering leech wrap around Sonic just like it did to Celio crushing him, but Sonic was a lot stronger fighting back making it a challenge to squish the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Oh, no." Lila gasp, worried.

"Ah, hell." Celio groan.

The twisted leech was swaying Sonic back and forth crushing him to death. It was giving them an awful murder smile.

"_Così Scelto Sorella?"_ The Leeched laughed_. "Cosa farete se ho ucciso questo piccolo riccio?" _

(So Chosen Sister?) (What will you do if I killed this little hedgehog?)

Celio grip her fists tightly and growled at the large leech. He was using Sonic as a shield she can't let this thing get the best of her.

"Leave the hedgehog out of this." She hissed. "This is between you and me."

The leech chuckled.

"_In realtà egli interferire." _He said. "_Ha cercato di risparmiare per che deve morire."_

(Actually he interfere.) (He tried to save you for that he must die.)

_Dammit! _She growled again.

"Leave Sonic alone!" Lila cried.

The tentacle that was wrap around Sonic tighten even more causing a grunt of pain to escape from him.

"Give me back my Sonic!" Amy charge at the leech her hammer up in the air.

"What the?!" Celio deadpanned.

Amy swung her hammer down to the leech's tentacle a painful roar erupted from it loosening it's tight around Sonic. The blue blur Spin Dash ripping the tentacle to shreds.

"Whew!" Sonic gasp. "Thanks Amy."

Amy giggled with a small blush.

_Oh, boy. _Celio rolled her eyes.

"_Si cursive poco..." _He growled. "_Stai andando a pagare per questo!"_

(You cursive little…) (You're going to pay for that!)

He swung his massive paw towards Amy and Sonic, but was stop when Celio got in the way the same clear blue force field protected her and the two hedgehogs.

"_Dammit!" _He cursed.

Sonic look at the young Latina his eyes wide with amazement.

_She's… protecting us. _He thought.

"Like I said." Celio growled. "This is between you and me!"

Celio swung the barrier to the leech's head causing a painfully blow sending it to stumble back. 

"Lila!" She turn to her sister.

"_Fatto!" _Lila jumped high to the air.

(Got it!)

A bright gold aura was bighting on Lila's small hands. She but her hands together the auras combining to a small energy ball that glowed like the sun.

"_Fatelo!" _Her older sister yelled.

(Do it!)

A gold beam shoot down to the leech turning it's inter body to ashes. The only sound came from it was an agonizing scream then silence. Lila came down the aura completely gone all was left a black and giant crater where the monster stood. Celio's and Lila's eyes turn back to normal.

"I-it's gone." Blaze whispered, astonished.

"They actually did it." Espio chimed.

Shadow look at the girls with amazement in his eyes. This was the power radiating from them. The power that overlaps the emeralds. Truly, there was more to them then they all seen. Just why do they have it?

**Done! Thanks you for reading review please. **


	13. Chapter 13: Destiny or Home?

**Oh, my Virgin Mary!**

**I hit over 3,000 views, Yippee! Thank you guys. Sorry, if it took so long I'm been working on scholarships and financial aid. A lot of work, but worth it.**

**Oh, and Butterman, thanks for you review I know Celio's attitude isn't very likeable, but give her a chance further in the story remember she's antisocial and hot headed. And Sonic and friends not being in the plot I'll fix that, I'll guess I'll use POV's again to help with that. Oh, and that well and will thing, I'm in special Ed I have a little bit of trouble with my wording so sorry. ^ ^' **

**Thanks for your support enjoy! **

**This story is dedicate to Chikao Ohtsuka the Japanese voice actor of Dr. Eggman, who passed away recently, thank you for all your hard work we all love you. :'(**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Destiny or Home?

**(Celio's POV)**

I bend over my hands holding my knees taking deep breaths. That was one of the craziest fights I have ever tended on. Not only Li and I had a taste of this power that everyone was pestering on. We now have to find those emeralds to fully understand more about it. Yup, just another day in paradise.

Note the sarcasm.

"Damn, note to self." I muttered. "Take gymnastics."

I stop hunching over, then I placing my hands behind my back to pop it. Satisfied with the crack I see Lila jumping up and down with glee.

"We did it!" She cheered, bouncing. "We did it!"

"Wow."

I look to see the blue hedgehog looking at me with amazement. We just keep surprising these everybody.

"That was…" Sonic pounder.

"AWSOME!" The little bee zoomed in front of me. "You kick those creepy things butt!"

I frown and raised a brow this little boy was way too close to my face and needed to cut lose on the sugar.

"Charmy, would you behave." Espio scolded.

Lila giggled. I'll never understand why she finds these guys funny. Looking away from the sugar high bee I notice the tree was suddenly shaking. The gold leaves were showering down on the ground.

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

Everyone turn to see what has me so confuse. The tree was now shaking a lot more quickly than it slowly shake. The roots were suddenly coming out of the earth bring huge chucks of dirt with it and then the lowest branches strike down somehow making the tree look like it was hunching over.

"Sissy?" Lila said, getting closer to me.

I put a protective arm around her. We just fought two mutated leeches whatever is coming to bite us I'm ready.

The tree to our shock began to shrink it slowly grow tiny until it was now the size of a full grown man. My mouth hanged, because from what I'm staring was literally a man made out of wood.

Pinocchio be damned.

He had light caramel skin wood, wearing a robe made out of the golden leaves, a belt made out of small woven branches held around his waist, he had a long dark ivy green vine like beard and mustache that reach to the ground and really bushy brows that covered his eyes, and he was holding this staff that has the green orb on the top.

"_Ciao, sorelle scelti." _The tree man greeted, kindly.

(Hello, chosen sisters.)

Ho-ly shit, it is the tree.

"_Oro saggezza?" _Lila questioned.

The tree man nodded with a smiled. As if things weren't already weird enough when we been zapped to an alien planet.

"You know this guy Lila?" Sonic took a step close to the young girl.

"Uh, huh." Lila nodded. "He's the big tree that help us."

"How?" Shadow studied the tree man, distrust in his eyes.

"Do not worry children of the modern age." The Gold wisdom raised an assuring hand. "I am here to help the sister's."

I look back at the colored furred animals they seen to be thinking if he should be trusted or not. Looking at Lila she must have notice, because she step in.

"He's telling the truth." Lila assured. "He told me and sissy to fight those scary things."

"HE WHAT!" Knuckles yelled, angrily.

I faced-palm, great sis you just have to tell them that the guy who cause us to fight two steroids worms that could kill us.

"Oops." Lila muttered, regretting what she said.

"Please." The tree man raised his hands in defeat. "I was just helping them-"

"By, letting two innocent girls fight something that could kill them!?" Amy growled, holding her hammer ready to swing.

Well, this is turning out fine. I have to step in, before pinky makes a wooden pancake out of him.

"Tell me more about our power." I step in front of him. "Why do we have it?"

Amy look at her and the tree man wonderment of what answers that those the Gold Wisdom carry. He let out a sign glad he's not going to be squish by a giant hammer.

"Yes, I know letting them fight something that could kill them was a mistake." He began. "But, if they didn't fight they would never have been awaken."

A gust of air flew by sending a chill run down shoulders. Looking down at myself the dress was nothing but, rags. Hell, I was practically standing here NAKED! I hug myself trying hard not to blush from embarrassment.

"The power they hold goes far back when the land's once became tribes." He explained. "8,000 years ago, a great tribe have worship two young goddess who once live these lands."

Looks like it's story time. And looks like everyone was paying attention.

"These goddess's were sisters Diana the eldest sister control the night with her strength and beauty of the moon. Sol the youngest brought the day with her bright and heavenly light of the sun. They wander around the world helping others who need it."

"Okay." I said, raising a brow. "What does this have to do with me and Lila?"

"Isn't it obvious child?" He said. "You have the power of the sister's power."

I let the feeling sink in, but I have no idea what to feel. The fact this power belongs to these sister goddess's that my nonna told me about when I was a kid. I shook my head and let out a sign. The aliens seen to be surprise as well.

"Well, that explains a bit." I said, crossing my arms. "I guess, but why do we have is my question. There's nothing special about me and my baby sister. Hell, we're not even from here."

The tree man close his eyes and let out a sign. "Yes, and that was never supposed to happen."

"Huh?" Me and Lila said.

"You were never supposed to leave." He repeated. "You are so far behind."

I have no idea what does old man was talking about and I don't like it. "Okay, what are you talking about?"

"The powers you hold can be answer by the emeralds." He replied. "They hold more of your power, this." He waved his hand across me and Lila. "Is just a spoon full you might say?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec." Sonic came between us. "Are you saying that what these two showed us was just a set back of the real deal?"

For his answer the Gold Wisdom simply nodded.

"Oh." Sonic look at me then at Li. "If that power came from one emerald imagine if you have all seven."

We didn't say anything the fact this isn't are full strength and what the hedgehog said was true. If me and Lila have all seven of those rocks there's no what telling what could happen.

"Tell us more." Shadow step in. "These two are endanger and we must now if their a danger to themselves or to others."

Yeesh, way to go of making us feel bad emo-hog. But, apparently the tree has another idea.

"If you want more answers." He began. "Then, I suggest you speak to your general."

Of course! That old fart has to have the answers, why else he grab my neck in a painful matter. "I'm going to kill him." I muttered, angrily.

"It would be wise if you didn't." Shadow turn to me. "Kill him you'll be a wanted criminal and will never return home."

I just look at him with a raise brow, looks like exaggeration is taken seriously in this planet, oh boy.

"One more thing Chosen sisters." He said. "You must be careful do to the fact your learning how to control it you need to keep your emotions in check."

"We already know that." I said, crossing my arms. "If we get angry then there's a slight chance we could blow this planet to high heaven."

He nodded, and causing a few worried looks from the aliens.

"You don't have to worry about that." I continued. "When we finds those Chaos whatever's me and Lila are going back home and forget this ever happen."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that would be difficult."

"W-what do you mean?" I had a bad feeling things are going to get worst.

"When you and your little sister arrive here." He explain. "Our world and yours have been pulled together to make a rift in space and time, that rift was the dimensional rip of your world leading you and bring you back home."

And I was right. I gape letting all the knowledge sink into me with a dreadful punch, but that wasn't the half of it. "Since, the rift has vanished your way of going home is useless the only way you can go back home is not the emeralds you must wait for the rift to appear again, but it will once you have finish your destiny."

**(Third POV)**

Sonic and friends gape at the news they look at the Gold Wisdom and the two sisters. It explain why the rift has vanished that was basically their gateway of home. They can't go back unless they finished this destiny that nobody knows. The blue blur look at Celio she look like she was going into a panic.

"Y-you can't be serious." The Latina said in a panic. "We have to go back home! We can't stay!"

"I'm afraid that can't be done." He sign. "In order for you to return to your world you have to complete your des-"

"SHUT UP!" Headphones shouted, angrily. "Shut the fuck up with all that destiny bullshit!"

Sonic gaped at the girl he saw her angry before, but not like this she was seething. The Gold Wisdom narrowed his eyes at her not liking her attitude. The sky was beginning to go dark along with strong gusts of winds, a thunder storm somehow appeared the sound of thunder and lightning clash up above them. Lila took a step back heading towards Shadow looking at the sky, fearfully.

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of thunder boomed causing Lila, Tails, Cream, and Charmy yelped with fear. Lila hide her face on Shadow's chest clinging on to him, the ebony hedgehog was startled, but wrap his arms around her when she was whimpering with fear.

"What do you even want with us!?" Celio continued to yell. "We're going home no matter what shit your talking!"

The storm somehow got worst whenever Celio grow angrier the storm grow even worse it was like it was feeding off her anger to expand even more. The Gold Wisdom knew this he look at the angry teenager her black hair was swirling with the wind giving her a wild look, her eyes turn black glowing out of her dark eyes, and now she was radiating a black aura that swarm around her like flames of Hell.

Lila clung to Shadow even tighter, want was happening to her sister? Everyone step away from Celio with astonishment and fear. Sonic grunted bending over a bit while placing his hand on his heart. Something was not right, he can feel the emeralds power, but why was it so dark? He look at Celio again then he look at Shadow and Silver they were bending over and look ascensions like him.

_What's going on? _Sonic thought.

This demonic feeling is like his when he turns into Dark Sonic. Sonic's eyes widen of the realization, is she going into a dark transformation?

Lila continued to whimper with fear she was even trembling. She didn't like this feeling not one bit. It was like something was smothering then blanket of hate and anger not something a five year old should feel.

The Gold Wisdom just stand there looking at Celio with narrow eyes. He wasn't doing anything just watching her grow darker by the second. But, not for long he snapped.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" He swung his staff on the ground sending a massive wave of power causing the earth to jolt.

**(Lila's POV)**

Sissy stop being scary when the tree man smash his big stick on the ground. I was feeling something very dark and wrong when sissy was growing angrier. I never seen her like that before, sure I seen her when she was like that, but not with the scary black fog covering her. But, that was only if mamma and papa were being scary and mean. Sissy must be really mad about me and her can't go back home if we do this destiny thing.

Back to sissy, she look back to normal looking shock when the old man hit his stick. The bad storm was now gone, _Meno Male!_

(Thank God!)

I really don't like storms there too noisy and dark. I'm still hugging _Ombra _his white fluffy chest is so fluffy and soft! It was like a snuggly pillow, but better. *Giggles*

"W-what just h-happen?" Sissy said, looking around.

"You were about to lose yourself over your anger." Gold Wisdom said, sternly. "This is what I warn you lose control of your anger then you'll destroy everything including your sister."

Sissy flinch and quickly look at me. I'm not scared anymore, but I felt _Ombra _hugged me tighter I look up at him he look mad, but not really like he didn't want sissy to hurt me. Sissy look down shame of herself that she almost lost control. She doesn't have to feel like that sissy would never hurt me.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

My eyes went up looking big. Sissy said sorry! She never say's sorry when she's angry. I look at _Sonico_ and his friends they were watching her surprise in their eyes too.

Join the club guys.

**(Celio's POV)**

I'm such a bitch.

I can't believe I lost my anger again! This is what happens when you put an anger manage Latina in a situation she can't solve. He was right and as much I hate to amend it he was right. My anger has always been my weakness I just get so mad if I can't control the situation I become so frustrate that I'll lose it.

That's what I'm afraid of.

I'm afraid if I lose control I'll hurt the people that I love, especially Lila. But, what can I do! We can't go back home not until we have to save this planet from what I don't know. We just learn how to use it what else is there?

I saw the old tree sign his face relax. "I know your confuse and angry that you can't control this situation." I nodded not looking at him. "But, you must understand there is more in you and your sister than meets the eye."

_More than meets the eye?_ I snorted letting a small smile appear. _Now you're ripping of Optimus. _

"Listen well Chosen sister." He said, seriously. "You may believe your origin is on earth, but you're wrong."

I met his gaze when he said that.

_My origin? _I thought. _What does he mean?_

"You and Lila are connected to this planet." He continued. "You'll find secrets that will change everything about your self's."

I felt someone hold my hand I quickly look down to see Lila smiling at me her hand on my eyes sparkling with love. I drop my guard and give her a reassuring squeeze and a loving smile. Closing my eyes and taking a breath I think about all this.

24 hours ago I was on Earth with my sister now we're on a planet with colorful animals that act like humans. A psycho scientist is looking for us because we outmatch these emeralds that can give you unimaginable power. And now we face two killer leeches and talking to a man who's made out a tree. Are one way ticket home can't be open unless we finish this destiny that the voice keep's repeating to us.

_Life is full of complications Celito. _I remember one of my _nonno's_ quotes. _But, it what's make life how it is. We can do nothing or do something either way they'll will be a change._

You aren't far from that grandpa.

_Now tell me my little fighter, what will you'll do?_

I look at the sky feeling my grandfather watching me down from God's holy land of Heaven. I sign, there was now of getting out of this, but like my _nonno _call's me I'm a fighter one way or another we're going back home not until we have our answers. Who knows maybe he's right, there is something about us we don't know. Either all for the sake of us I have no other option.

All right disembodied voice you win. We'll do this destiny crap you and the old man keep talking about, it's not like we have better things to do back home.

Let's see how much change we face in all this.

* * *

**Done! I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but school calls and what not. Thanks for reading now I'll start on chap 3 on **_**Echo Sparks. **_**My poll is still up for **_**You Left Me! TMNT **_**story if you want Raph/April moments. Any way review/follow/ favorite.**

**Bye, bye- **

**Love, Sonicfan4life **


	14. Chapter 14: More then we Think

**WHO MISSED ME!**

**Lol, anyway still glad a lot of people like this so far to be honest I never really thought this story would be popular, but what eve's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

More then we Think

**(Celio's POV)**

"Alright."

"Pardon?" Old tree man gasped.

"Alright." I said, a lot louder. "We'll do this destiny thing it's not like we have better things to do back home anyway." I cross my arms.

This has got to be one of the stupidest or craziest thing I'm about to do. Moments ago my five year old sister, Lila and I just wasted two overgrown demon leeches. And now we have to do this destiny thing that nobody knows about except a talking tree man and seven glowing colored rocks.

And to be honest it's just annoying.

"Oh, will that's fantastic." Golden Wisdom said, slowly. "You two won't regret this."

_I'm already am. _I thought.

_I heard that sissy. _Lila said in my subconscious.

Okay, that's going to get annoying very soon.

"As you know you have unlock one of your skills." He continued. "But, be warn your love for each other will not provoke your powers you must defend something else in order to fully awaken it."

I slowly nodded, understanding a bit now the problem is what else can I feel except my sisters love to use?

"Don't worry about it."

I turn to see the blue hog smirking. "We'll help figure this whole thing out."

"You will?" He gasped, bushy brows shooting up.

They will!

"They will." Lila giggled.

Sonic nodded crossing his arms with his trademark smirk. "Yeah, we never turn down someone in need." He said. "Plus, Eggman is looking for them putting them endanger."

Huh, you know I completely forgotten about that turd. He's after me and Lila I think he'll use this power for his world domination thing, cliché!

"Hmm." Golden wisdom stroke his leafy goatee. "Yes, I have heard of this man, but he is not the only danger you'll face _Caso abitante." _He warn. "There is another danger far greater them your enemy."

(Chaos dweller)

Well….that's a good kick in the pants. Fatass isn't the only evil dude that's after us, dammit.

"Who is this other danger?" Shadow step in.

"He goes by many names." Golden Wisdom said, darkly. "And he is not to be taken lightly, he will be after the two girls they must be prepare for the war that will come to them."

"Whoa, wait war?!" I gaped. "I thought you said we have to do this destiny thing not a war!"

"The war is your destiny." He said. "You and your sister must fight in it."

Ooooohhhhhh….shit.

"B-but, Lila is just a kid!" My big sister protective instincts kicking in. "She can't fight in a war, t-that's, t-that's illegal!" I tossed my arms in the air too shock to say something else.

NOW, I'm regretting this. I can't fight in a war and like hell Lila will, do they want us to die or something!?

"No way!"

Knuckles step in, anger slightly fueled. "Letting two humans fight overgrown parasites is one thing, but in a war that's where I cross the line."

I look at the echidna that nearly tried to kill us, why is he defending us? Sure, I let him talk me into using this power, because he had a good point, but why is the question? They don't care about me, Lila is their friend not me…right?

But, deep down inside of me, I wasn't so sure.

His violet eyes seen to darken a bit and come to think about it all of their eyes seen to darken. Do…do they really care about our safety or just Lila, since she gets along with them, I on the other hand can't stand being near them, but…why do I feel happy?

"I know it's wrong." Golden Wisdom, turn to them. "But, it's the only way your planet may see it's future."

"The future is fine as it is!" Silver shouted, fist clench.

Whoa, since when was the future a touchy subject for this guy?

"Calm yourself _Tempo viaggiatore." _Golden Wisdom raised an assuring hand. "Yes, your future is safe for now, but these two" He pointed his staff to me and Lila. "Are the key to protecting it from the dieseline wasteland you once knew."

Wait, Time traveler? I look back at the white grayish hedgehog, who did not look too happy, why is he getting so work up about? Nobody can see what the future will except God, that's what _nonno _told me. I kept looking at him I was getting a weird feeling from him until I saw a mental image in my head.

Wait…

A sudden flash of images came in my head, I saw a navy blue hedgehog with golden slit eyes kind of like a snake he defiantly read's bad guy, then I saw a city at night it was actually pretty even the fireworks exploding around it was cool, then a girl who looks to be a year older than me wearing a fancy white dress that goes above the knees and rocking a pixie hair cut with her red brown hair, huh she was waving to everyone on a boat. Then, the last image was a fire monster destroying everything the city I saw was nothing but, ruins and fire, everything was destroy I was shock to see so much destruction like this, I thought this was only in movies, but since my current predicament I guess that's irrelevant now.

I blink seeing everything back to normal, well except for these lines. "_Iblis trigger…Mephiles."_

Whoa, trippy.

"Something ails you _Sorella scelto?_"

I look to see everyone has my attention. Great, who was I going to explain this, but this is my problem so lying is the better option. "Nothing." I said. "Just still thinking about all this."

The Golden Wisdom hummed, doubt in his eyes. The ali-well, since their planet is call Mobius I think the correct term would be what Mobling's? No, sounds too cute, Mobians? Yeah, that sounds about right. The **Mobians** were looking at me to with the same doubtful eyes.

"There are times when you must keep things to yourself." Golden Wisdom said. "But, at times you can tell anything for those who help you will heal all wounds."

"Uh…right?" I said, unsure.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Lila shouted, suddenly causing everyone to jolt.

"Wait, what!?" I gasp, still shock from her sudden shout.

"You're back sissy!" Lila came behind me. "Your back that nasty thing gave you."

My little sister ran her fingers on my back which was bare since that overgrown leech made a clean cut on the dress. I was waiting for pain, but to my surprise I felt nothing, but the tickling feeling of Lila's fingers running around my bare back.

"What?" She gasp. "Y-you're not hurt!"

I turn to see my back and she was right I'm pretty sure there was three nasty claw marks that covered my back was there, but now it's gone all I can see was just my smooth skin.

"How the heck..?" I was too surprise to say anything else.

"Seems you are now able to heal yourself." Golden Wisdom observed. "When you and your sister hold a Chaos Emerald new abilities will be unlock you two have now unlock your abilities of healing and awakening your power."

"Whoa." My sister's eyes widen. "If we get hurt they'll go away?"

He nodded. "Yes, you'll be able to heal quickly depending on the injurie."

"So, like if we get bruise it'll be gone in a second?" I asks, cursorily running my hand on my forehead with the bandage on it.

"Yes." He said.

I took the corner of the bandage and slowly peal it off, when it was off I gently push where the bruise should be with my fingers, to my amazement I felt no pain.

_Well, I'll be damn. _I thought.

"Sissy?"

"Yeah." I turn to my sister, who kept running her fingers on my back.

"What's this blue and black lacy thing on your back?" Lila asks, reaching for a blue and black elastic hook.

"Gah…" I stiffen and paled when she kept trying to grab it. "L-Lila! Don't grab that!" I squeak turning my back away from her, blushing mad.

"But, what is it?" She titled her head trying to look at it.

"Uh…" Was my response. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"But."

"WHEN you are older." I squeak, furiously blushing.

I look at the Mobians, who just stare at the me blinking not fully understand what was attach on my back, but it seem that white bat had a pretty good idea what it is, since she was covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Trust me sweetie." Rouge chuckled. "You might want to listen to your sister."

Lila pouted, but nodded wanting to know more about the thing on her my back. I sign, thanking God and that bat saving my skin. I am NOT telling sister anything about my secret love of _Victoria Secret._

"Well, since that's taken care of." I started walking backwards to the Tornado. "I'm just going to go change out of these rags."

I continued to walk backwards.

**(Third POV)**

They watch Headphones walk backwards to Tail's jet question marks appearing on their heads.

"Well, it appears your future would be safe after all." Golden Wisdom spoke.

Silver narrowed his eyes at him his fist's staring to glow with an aqua aura. Lila watch Silver with wide eyes she seen her sister mad nobody else, but seeing him angry she didn't like it not one bit.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance." Silver threated with clench teeth. "What will happen to the future?"

"And you think threaten me would give you your answer?" Golden Wisdom raised a brow. "I'm only here to help the sisters not you."

Silver's hands glowed even more bright not happy from the mysteries man's answer. Lila look at him, then the tree man was telling the truth it was always weird she can easily tell when someone was telling the truth or not. She was never fooled, even when her older cousin Sebastian tells her to do something that's bad. She was able to tell the truth just like her sister was able to read someone for who they are.

It was weird, but that's what made them special.

"He's telling the truth." Lila spoke.

Silver's anger quickly vanished when he turn to the young Italian girl his ager was now replace with shock. "W-what?"

"He's telling the truth." She repeated. "Something bad is going to happen, me and sissy can help."

"By putting yourselves in critical danger." Shadow step in. "You really think we're going to let you and your older sister fights something that could very much end your life."

Lila stayed quiet looking up on the clear blue sky. "We will all die one day Shadow." She answered, never taking her eyes off the sky.

He jolted back completely surprise from her answer. "It depends on how we live in it."

They all look at her with amazement, who can someone so young know a lot them she should? "You are wise beyond your years little one." Hold Wisdom smiled.

Lila nodded her head no. "I just saying what sissy tells me she's smart I just listen." She answered. "But, I don't like the war thing it won't do anything."

The old man's smile faded. "Yes, I know." He sign. "But, there are times we can't control the situation, thus leading to violence."

"_Oro Saggezza?" _Lila asks. "Why do we have this power?"

"Hmm?" He stroke his leafy bear. "A good question, but the better question is why you shouldn't have it?"

"Hah?" Lila said, dumbly.

"You see Lila Vega." He continued. "There is more to you and your sister then meets the eye. You two are blessed since the day of your birth to become a great force of good for the world."

"When we were born?" Lila repeat, looking at Sonic and his friends.

Sonic shrugged not fully understanding at all. "I have no idea either Lila, but it sounds like you and Headphones are more special than we thought."

"Which adds to the danger you two are already in." Shadow cross his arms. "If what he's saying is true, than we have to keep a close eye on you."

"Are we still going to find the emeralds?" She asks, innocently.

Shadowed hummed, thinking it over, since they thought using the emeralds would send them back home, but turns out the rift of space and time was their gateway to home, now that it's close they're stranded here unless they finished this destiny, which was becoming annoying since they don't know what it is.

"You must look for the emeralds." Gold Wisdom said. "Each emerald are sealed with two or more of your abilities some are the same some are not, but neither the less you will become stronger."

"But, what about the outranking part." Knuckles chimed in.

"Don't forget the voice they keep hearing." Silver interjected.

"And you still haven't explain this destiny thing." Amy huffed.

"All will be revealed when the time comes." He answered. "I am only here to tell them what they need to do."

"Well, that's not very helpful." Charmy pouted.

"At least we know why they're here." Blaze said. "To protect the planet and the future, but, curious you spoke of this other danger and haven't fully explain."

The Golden Wisdom chuckled. "Truly you are royalty _Sol tutore." _Blaze look at him wearily. "The other danger is an ancient being powers close to a god who craves for destruction and chaos. He wishes to control everything and everyone so he can make his own home nothing, but lost hope and pain."

They all listen carefully, whoever was the other danger must be certainly stop. "He is known as _Malocchio_ in the ancient language, but in your language he is called the Evil eye."

"_Malocchio_?" Lila whispered, then started thinking.

_Sissy told me about him, but where? _She thought.

"His specialties are misfortune and causing pain." Golden Wisdom warn. "You must be careful the most dangerousness of his abilities are curses."

"_Maledizioni_?" Lila repeated.

Sonic cross his arms a determined look on his face. In all his life he had face countless enemies and each had fallen thanks to the emerald and mostly with the help of his friends he have encounter when facing those enemies. Sure, there was a lot of pain and all, but he will never gave in to the difficulties, this was his home and there are people who don't deserve living in a life of suffering. But, since these two Earth girls should up they can help protect it.

A smirk appeared on the blue blurs face, things just gotten interesting. "Heh, no sweated." Sonic said. "We face stuff like this all the time and we won't let any Evil eye destroy are home."

Lila look at Sonic with a gentle smile. He certainly knowns just what to say. "We'll keep looking for the emeralds." He continued. "Hopefully Lila and her sister will learn more how to control their powers."

"I will!" Lila said, determinedly fist clench in front of her.

**(Lila's POV)**

Bad things are going to happen. Very bad things.

I don't know why, but I really, really, really like _Sonico_ _e gli amici. _And this place is very nice it shouldn't be in trouble, but…

I'm don't know how.

Sissy told to never head into a fight if I need to, but now we have to fight together it'll be a lot different than her kickboxing matches she has. I shudder remembering one of her fight's the one where she broke that girl's nose there was a lot of blood that day, but I'm used to it.

I look back at the plane where sissy was changing. I scratched my head thinking what was the blue and black thingy on sissy's back it was very lacy though, maybe she will let me wear one.

Giggles.

**(Celio's POV)**

_Okay, ouch! Dammit! _

I tried to get my top over my head, but changing inside a plane is beginning to become a hassle, not only it's a small cramp place I'm also trying to scoot down so no one will see me. Luckily, I manage to get my jeans on me and converse, after getting my top on me I tied my pale blue hoddie around my waist and adjust my headphones around my neck. Now that I'm completely clothed I got my purple zebra make-up bag and zip it open for my compact mirror, seeing myself in the small circular mirror I look at my head seeing bruise free.

_Whoa. _I thought, touching my skin.

Then, I look around my face seeing if I have anything else -nope- scotch free, neat. Now that I'm fully clothed I just leaned on the leather seat looking out the large oval shape cover window, I see Goldie talking to them and my little sister. I let out a sign, running fingers over my ebony hair, this is seriously getting out of hand. Why couldn't those rocks find some other Latinas? We already have problems back home we have to deal with when we go back.

_IF you can go back home._

I growled at the thought, ignoring that comment Lila and I will go back home no matter what shit, even I'll ament this is the toughest thing I'd face so far, even that one fight I had to face with that Russian chick, how broke three of my ribs I still pull it through, thus making me the winner didn't come close to this. I chuckled, it's so weird.

I look up seeing the sky with white puffy clouds passing me by. _Nonno. _I thought. _Do you think there's more to us then we think? _I close my eyes, waiting for an answer this is normal for me trying to get an answer from my dead grandfather, all do my answer are always of the quotes he told me when I was little.

"_God made man the way he imagine. _I heard his voice. _And made woman, after that us. But, all of them were different some can do things other can't, some are different skin, and some speak differently, he made us just the way we are he can take it or let us have it, that was up to him." _I close my eyes. _"But, do you know what makes us all the same Celito?"_

I open my eyes again hearing the last line.

"_We're all his children no matter what we look like."_

"_Remember that."_

I slowly turn to my sister's direction they seem to be talking over something. I look back at the Mobians, so far they're helping us with all this shit and they seem to do whatever it takes to help us.

I'll ament it's nice.

What I don't understand is why did I protected blue hog? Was it because he got in the way of my fight?

Well, I really don't like it when someone gets in my way.

Or was it because they mean a lot to Li?

Hmm, could be, I do take care of her stuff.

Or…was it maybe there is a part of me that likes them?

…..to be honest I never like anyone that wasn't part in my family.

Living with rich parents has quiet an effect on you, especially if you don't want to do anything to do with them. I was mostly home schooled when I was little with the best tutors my parents hired for me, but when I was done with my studies my grandparents always took me out to enjoy myself, but… whenever I see different people I can read them like a book.

**~Flashback~**

I remember one day at the park I was eight swing by myself while _nonna _and_ nonno _were sitting on a bench close to me. _Nonno _came up to me he took the swing next to me swinging a little.

"_Celio, perché non stai giocando con gli altri bambini?" _He asks.

He always spoke Italian more than English.

(Celio, why aren't you playing with the other children?)

It always took me a few moments to answer, until. "They're not nice." Was always my answer.

He look at me and I look at him, you'll see a slightly tan fifty year old man showing a few wrinkles under his eyes and around his mouth, he had a round face and growing a gray mustache with his beard. He had salt and pepper hair comb nicely not a hair out of place that seen to comfort his coco brown news boy hat, he had the most gentles blue eyes you ever seen, wearing an press iron white long sleeve button up shirt under a brown leather vest that's covering his pot belly, brown slack pants, and black dress shoes.

That was my grandfather, Alessandor Vega.

"_Come, non hai mai nemmeno incontrato ancora li?" _He asks, with a raise brow.

(How, you never even met them yet?)

"She bites." I pointed to a little blond girl playing with _Barbie _dolls with a burnet girl.

My grandfather chuckled. _"Tu non lo sai." _He look at me amused.

(You don't know that.)

"OW! The burnet girl cried. "Mommy she bite me!"

His amusement instantly vanished. "You were saying?" I asks, with a raise brow.

"_A volte potrei sbagliarmi." _He said, bewildered.

(At times I could be wrong.)

"_Come fai a sapere che Celio?" _He look at me.

(How did you know that Celio?)

I look down at the sandy ground swinging my legs a bit. "I don't know _nonno_." I whispered. "When I see people I can tell who they are and when I do I see the bad things they do."

My grandfather look at me then smiled. _"In verità, sei una ragazza speciale Celito." _He rubbed my head.

(Truly, you are a special girl Celito.)

"Hmm?"

"_La maggior parte delle persone non in grado di leggere le persone come che." _He look straight ahead, while I just look at him.

(Most people can't read people like that.)

"Is that bad." I asks, worried that I'm different.

"_No." _He chuckled. _"Significa che il tuo speciale."_

(It means you're 'er special.)

**~End flashback~**

"I'm special, huh?" I whispered, returning to the real world.

I put all my stuff back to my backpack, then putting it on. Pushing open the oval window cover I got out of the plane, but was thinking for a moment.

_Well, it's going to be a real pain in the ass. _I though. _But, we got to do this even it means are chance of meeting death is a 100% likely._

When I pushed the cover down I didn't notice the end of my pants leg was hook. I realized this when I was falling down to the grassy ground.

"ACK!"

I close my eyes waiting for impact and pain, but a few moments I didn't feel anything. Except, for a smooth slender furry something.

"Whoa, that was close."

I peek open seeing myself being carried bride style from…

"You okay Headphones?" Sonic look at me.

I gape not only for shock and amazement he came just in the nick of time. I was too close to him for my likening, how the Hell can something SO small, but yet has the strength of an Ox!?

"Sissy!" Lila ran to me. "You okay!?"

"Y-yeah." I said, not taking my eyes of the hedgehog.

He felt warm and furry like some heated water bottle stuff in a giant teddy bear. He had his gloved hand under my knees and the other up my waist, so he won't be getting a slap anytime soon if he tries anything, then he'll die. I still didn't take my eyes off him I was highly impress his emerald eyes look at me amused, but worried.

Huh, I'll ament he had pretty eyes for a guy.

"Here." He place my feet down.

I stand straight dusting my top a bit. "Heh, that would have been a nasty fall, huh." Sonic chuckled, looking at me.

"I see you are ready to leave." Golden Wisdom walks forward. "You know what to do."

"I guess." I said, still not 100% sure about this. "It's not like we have any other options."

He dipped his head. "Farewell" He suddenly was beginning to vanished in my amazement he faded away. Then all the golden flowers were welting turning over and was now black as death.

"Whoa!" I said.

"He's gone." Lila whispered, she was now hugging my leg.

"Oh, no!" Cream cried. "The flowers!"

"Chao!" Cheese cooed, sadly.

I watch the little bunny rabbit walk towards the dead flower bed falling to her knees mourn over the dead plants, seriously?

"It's okay Cream." Amy tried to cheer her up. "They'll grow back."

"But, these were here as long as I can remember." She cried.

"It is ashamed." Espio ament. "That such beauty must die."

Are they friggin serious? Am I the only one who can tell what true beauty is!?

"They're not pretty."

Everyone turn their heads towards me I kept my face blank and my arms cross. They all look at me with shock or offensive from what I can tell.

"W-what?" Cream look at me.

"I said they're not pretty." I said, loudly. "They're nothing, but lies."

The rabbit was beginning to tear up a bit. That's when pinky got in. "Hey!" She yelled, angrily. "These flower happen to be one of the best around our home they been here forever!"

"Yeah, we always come here." Tails said. "This is our favorite spot."

"WAS your favorite spot." I walk towards the decaying flower.

I bend over squatting down twirling the black flower around. "These are white lies." I said.

"Huh?" Cream said, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"What's a white lie sissy?" Lila said, holding Shadow's hand.

"It's a lie that's hiding from something harmless." I got up still turn away from them. "These flowers have been here for age's right?"

"Yeah." Knuckles answered. "We always visit here when we just want to relax."

"Even you Shadow?" Lila looks up to him never taking her hand away from his.

"It's one of the places I visit." He looks down at her.

"Then you are all fooled." I look at the end of the flower bed.

"I don't get what you're saying." Vector asks, confused.

"What I'm saying." I turn to them. "These flowers hidden those nasty leeches so nobody could find them."

Realization hit them some of them had wide eyes, while others nodded. "They used their beauty to hide one of the ugliest things ever to exist." I continued. "That's why I don't think they're pretty, they're lies."

"A white lie." Rouged echoed.

"Exactly, true beauty touches the heart not the eyes." I place my hand over my heart for effected. "IF you see nothing with your eyes them you are easily fooled, but if you let your heart see the true beauty, then you have nothing to worry about."

I turn away from then look at the dead flowers a light breeze went over us I can feel my hair swaying with it. "That's why these aren't pretty they're lies that made you their puppets."

I look down at the bunny seeing she had a few tears running down her little white muzzle.

_Oh, man. _I thought. Now, I feel bad for making a bunny cry.

I got down on my knee close to her open the small zipper of my pack to grab a white hankie. I placed my left hand on the side of her muzzle kind of surprise how soft it is, then wipe off her tears.

They look at me with a look I couldn't explain, but I can tell you Lila was gaping at me. I focus back at the rabbit it's so weird I just gave them more then, a few sentences from me. I was extremely tense around then, but now I feel like I have nothing to worry about.

It's weird, but not a bad feeling.

"Oh, uh." I began looking down at the rabbit's knees. "Um…Sonic is it?"

I turn to the blue hedgehog that look shock, but nodded his head still looking shock. "Uh, will…I." I turn away from him a little embarrassed. "Thank you."

Now, everyone was gapping.

"For…helping me and Li." I still didn't look at him. "And…catching me from that fall."

It was so weird. I couldn't stand being close to them, but know I have no idea what to feel around them. Was that why I protected him? That I'm starting to like them?

I look back at him my cheeks felt a little warm, I pray I'm not blushing.

He had a smile on his face along with everyone. "Heh, no problem Headphones." He gave me a wink and a thumbs-up.

I look away from him focusing on the black flowers the irritation of my nickname lingered inside of me.

Why do I hate being called that from them?

…could it be that I want to give them my actual name?

I kept my gaze where the golden tree should have been a small smile appeared from me.

Maybe.

Maybe, when I can sort my feelings of all this. Then I'll tell them just who I am. Then, we can be friends.

* * *

**DONE! Next to **_**Echo Sparks. **_**See you later!**

**P.S: Do you think I should change the title of this story if so can you guys think of one for me I got nothing ^^'.**

**Review/Fav/Follower **

**XOXOX**


	15. AN:

A/N: To all my loyal followers

Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but an Authors Note. I'm here to tell you that I finish High School and be heading to college. It's awesome and kind of scary, so anyway I won't update anything for a while you guy's already know I update Echo Sparks so that's my last update. But, the good news is I'm going to get a laptop!

And college has few Wi-Fi so I guess you can say that I'll be updating soon if I have the time. Now that's out of the way I'm now going to focus on getting my driver's license. Thanks for understanding so you guys in a couple of months or so.

LOVE YA'LL

Sonicfan4life


	16. Chapter 15: A Few More Answers

**Ello! Sorry it's taking so long to update my internet is a teeny bit slow and I'm using **_**Word Pad **_**enstead of **_**Word.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FITHTEEN**

**A Few More Answers **

**(Celio's POV)**

Can somybody please tell me again why I'm doing this. I look around the jet seeing all the Mobians around the Tornado. Oh, right fate of the world is at stake. Man, what a cliche.

Okay, so me and my sister are back at the jet, since that whole freaky leech battle we had to face. We're heading back to G.U.N for a report or some bullshit, I don't know I'm still getting use to it. Apparently, we have to save this world from this major baddie sound's alot like one of those _DC Comic's _my little cousin's read, personly I'm more of a _Manga _reader. Anyway, this is just super weird a five and seventeen year old manage to beat the living out of some F-up leeches with a hidden power that was hidden inside us. Sound's like a corny super hero show.

I look down at the tiny valley's we past by in high speed so far all this destiny shit is just giving me a major headache to be honest I'm a little scared, I mean wouldn't you? Your in an unknown area surrounded by strangers and the next thing you know your push into something you don't want to do. I just want to go back home, safe and sound trying to protect the only thing that keeps me sane and what I only have anything close to family, which was my baby sister Lila.

I let out a sign, watching the clouds pass us by I try to rethink everything that happen today. First, we were send into another world just like in the moives and second, turns out we have a hidden power we didn't know about and thirdly, we have to save the world.

When did this became a _Michale Bay _movie?

"We're arriving at Sation Square." Tails voice sounded off the com.

I jerk my head forward and see he was right a city was begining to appare. It still seem's weird that this place looks alot like Earth.

"Awesome." Sonic smirked. "Head to G.U.N Tails we have some questions to be answered."

"Sissy."

I look down at Lila, who was settled down on my lap, she turn to me with her big midnight eyes looking a little conceren. "Do you know anything about _Malocchio_?" She asks.

I raised a brow at her random question, _Malocchio, _what does that old story have to do with any of this? You see the Evil Eye is a scary story my grandmother told me when I was little to get me behave, he was basically the Italian version of the boogeyman. He comes into your dreams or comes prowling at night to snach you away or your luckly enough give you a curse or coulpe of years of bad luck. "Lila, _Malocchio _is just a folke tale." I answered, not noticing the black hedgehog listening as well including the bat. "He's nothing but a scary story to get bad little kids to be good." I telled her. "Why do you ask?"

She turn her whole body to look directly at me. "_Oro Saggezza _said that we have to fight him." She answered. "I think he's the bad guy we have to face in that war he told us."

I blinked letting her sentece settle in, okay... so now we have to face a scary folke story charater grandparents tell their grandchilderen to behave? "Uh, Li he's a story." I said, still confuse. "Meaning he's not real."

She nodded her head no, I hate when she does that. "I don't know sissy." Lila said, seriously. "I think something bad is about to happen."

I'm not gonna lie I also feel it, since the second we came to this world I thought it was because we were in a whole another world or the fact some evil fatass is also tracking us down. No, it was something eles something big, something evil.

**(Third POV)**

Shadow turn his head away give a nod to Rouge, who had a blank face, from what he had heard from the girl this Evil Eye was a just a folke tale story. It didn't add up why would the Golden Wisdom tell them that they were facing was a story charater from their world. He narrowed his eyes, no there was more to this call it a hunch or a gut feeling, but over the years he have been awaken from Rouge in Eggman's abandon base along with Omega he has face many strange emenies, but a story charater is one of the oddest.

"We're approching G.U.N's Headquaters." Tails annouce. Eveyone look to see the tall milartay like building, Hopefully the commander would explain a few things from this strange yet annoying quest. He was already getting a headache from all their unanswered questions.

Tails settled the X-Tornado down gently on the pavment, once it was on the ground and off everyone jump off and the human girls were getting ready to get off.

"Ah, I see your back."

They all turn to see the commander and Anna walking towards them. Everyone got off jumping down to the ground. Headphones jump off the plane last, then Lila jumping right onto her sister's arms.

"I hope you had a good rest miss." Commander said to Celio, who had her back towards him.

"I guess." Headphones turn around. "It would be better if you could explain a few things." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"On, no." Anna grumbled, depressively. She was praying these two wouldn't be fighting again. And she wasn't the only one the others were tense not really in the mood for an argument.

"Like I don't know." The Latina tapped her chin in a thining pose. "Maybe the fact me and my sister was attack by two overgrown worms!"

That cause him and Anna a look of pure confusion. It didn't seem to help the girl, which she huff in annoyance. "Look I really don't want to start a fight trust me I already have one." She grumbled. "But, I'm dealing with seriouse pressuer right here and you guys are the only ones that can give me answers."

The commander nodded. "Understandble, believe me I was just going to ignore you for the whole day if you throw one of your tantrums."

Anna facepalm shaking her head. _Why must he make things worst. _She thought, tiredly.

Shadow look at the girl, while the others wince or we're to afraid to look at her reaction. Apparently, Lila and him were the only one's brave enough to see her reaction, but to their surprise (Lila's surprise, while Shadow had his usual glare) she only look annoyed with a hint of exhaustion.

Celio sign. "Trust me I'm not going to throw a tantrum." She said. "Hell, I'm too tired to do one and swear at you."

Commander was gonna lie he was surprise from this sudden change. His only was response was crossing his arms and contiued to listen to her. "Something happen, while your Mobians or whaterver you call them." She waved her arms around Sonic and friends. "Were showing us around this planet and we got attack."

"Are you alright?" Anna asks, worried her eyes already searching for injuries.

"Well, at first yeah, but we manage to heal ourselves." Celio said, sheepishly scratching her head. "It's complicated, maybe we should head inside to talk about this I could really could go for a cup of coffee right about now."

"Of course." He nodded. "Come this way."

**(Celio's POV)**

We followed the old man I wasn't lieing about the coffee, after what happen with the leeches I really need a cup of Joe right about now. The sliding doors open hiting us with sweet air conditon air.

I sign, happliy. Man, I love indoors.

Passing the soliders and long, long hallways some who were again giving me the stink eye and suspicouse glares. I felt Lila holded me tighter not really liking the looks everyone was giving us I rubbed her back telling her everything was find. For me I just rolled my eyes at the idiots, since when did I became the mataure one around her.

Well, I'm usual am only when I'm around Li.

"Ignore them."

I flinched back hearing the black hedgehogs voice. "Huh?" I turn looking down at the creature who was barley tall enought to reach my waist.

"Ignore them." He look at me with his crimson eyes. "Their aren't worth your time."

Huh, he's got a point. To be honest I really don't give anybody a second glance when they give me a look their just a bunch of jackasses, who have an attitude. But, it's nice someone telling me that I don't have to worry about them.

So is this was it feel's like to have someone on your back?

"I wasn't actually going to pay attention to them." I whispered to him. "Their jackasses."

It seem that satisfied him, he nodded and look ahead, but turn when Lila was giggling at him. "_Ombra_ nice." She giggled at him. I had to chuckled at her cogitation the scary dark hedgehog who is actually a big ol' teddy bear.

He raised a brow or I think it's a brow...ridge, yeah let's go with that. I don't think he likes being called nice, typical bad boy. But, I think he's making an exception for Lila I mean not even bad boy's could be mean to a five year old with huge midnight eyes. Plus, he's petting Li's head like if she was a good puppy causing her to giggle more.

"In your dreams kid." He smirk, petting her.

"Uh, huh." She said, not believing he couldn't be nice.

I smiled at this like I said a bid teddy bear.

We came to the slide doors that had that _Men in Black _tech with the black sofa. Once, we were in I saw that huge ass robot Omega standing next to the giant holo computer.

"OMEGA!" Lila squealded, jumping out of my arms and jumping to his metal claws.

He better be gentel with her.

"Greetings Unit Lila." Holding Li in arms length, who was trying to reach him wiggling her arms around the metal bot.

I shook my head at her, when will that girl ever learn?

"Greetings Unit Headphones." Omega turn to me. "Did you had a placid recharge?"

I quirk a brow. "Uh, sure." I said, not sure what to say. "It was okay, but his afternoon was a complete hell."

To my surprise he nodded his metal head. "Yes, the scanners found a power source close to the Misty Moutains. I assumon that was you and your sister?"

"Yeah." I let a nervouse chuckle. "I think your planet hates me."

"Hmm." The commander let out a hummed, while heading towards the computer. He typed a few things which open a few screans and files.

"Alright, sit down so we can begin." He turned around.

I grabed Lila out of Omega's metal claws and sit down on the black sofa. Anna step forward with a tray full of white coffee cups, please one of them have hot choclate Lila's bad enough without caffine.

"Here you go." She handed me the dark liquid beverage. "And here some hot coco for you sweetie." She pass the second cup to her, then to the rest of the aliens.

I took a slow sip from the bittersweet drink. Ahhh, just what the doctor ordered. "Okay, down to buisness." I said, satisfied. "So do you want to go first or me?"

"I supose you can." He nodded to me. "I want to see what has happen to you and your sister."

"Well." I begain. "I was just waking up until I had these weird dream."

"Care to elaborate." He quirke a brow.

"I heard a voice like I told you yesterday." I explain. "It said to listen to the moon and my soul."

"The...moon?" Anna said, confuse.

"I have no idead." I shook my head. "So anyway your uh, soliders were sowing me around-"

"We don't work for G.U.N." Tails said.

"Uh?"

"Yeah." Amy chimed in. "Only Shadow and Rouge we just help out if our home is endanger or Eggman's is at one of his crazy plot."

So just two of them work for the goverment got to remember that. "Oh okay, anyway they were showing us around they lead us to Tails house trying to see if that overpower thing was true, which it is and we could not a big deal may or may not blow your world apart."

I don't thik that help, since Anna seem to pale from that information and the commander had a stern look on his face. "I hope you have a file for us to study Tails." He turn to the yellow fox.

"Of course." Tails handed him a small flash drive out of nowhere.

_Where in hell did he kept that?! _I thought, my eyes bulging out when he pulled that flashdrive out of thin air.

_Do they have pockets on their skin sissy? _Lila said in my head, astonishe like me.

_I don't want to know Li. _I shivered at the thought of them having extra pocket skin hidden between their colored fur. "So yeah, them we head to the Golden Clearing."

"Oh, I always love visting their with my kids." Anna mused, cupping her hands.

"Yeah, will I wouldn't visit there anymore." I growled. "It was a lie."

Anna blink not fully understaanding.

"Turns out those beautiful flowers were hiding two demons." I explain. "They attack me and Lila."

"Is this true Shadow?" Commander turn to the ultimate lifeform.

He nodded. "Yes, Golden Clearing was some kind of false barrier hiding these parasites it attack the girls we couldn't help them, because a barrier created by stone pillars block us."

Huh, quick summary.

He nodded turing back to me. "Please, contiued." He nodded to me. "I got mostly injured, but when I felt like I was going to die something just snap."

"Snap?" He said, confuse.

"I can't explain it, but It happen when those things were going to attack Lila." I patted her head. "I just wanted to protect he and then I felt something exploding inside me we actually have some kind of power hidden we don't know how, but we do. When we blasted those son of bitches-"

"Language." Anna glared.

"Oh, I swear get use to it." I glared back. "Anyway, we beat those thing and out pops a giant tree."

"A tree." That caught his interest. "Would this tree be called the Golden Wisdom."

That startled me. "Yeah." I glared. "How do you know that?"

"No need to be hostile." He turn around pressing a few screen buttons. A old peice of paper image pop up it look really old, like centuries old, but the distrubing thing about this it had a drawing of a tree with a face and Latin writting.

"The _Oro Saggezza_!" Lila gaspes.

"A while back our scouts found a mysteries ruin in the outside of a dead canyon it seem it belong to an unknow tribe we try studying it, but our computers and researchers couldn't crack the language many fail attempts we decided to close this research into classified, but it seem you two our connected to this tribe this may help why you two are here."

I nodded, then look back at the picture. A tribe, it was just like what that tree see somehow were connected to this tribe including these two goddess sisters. On that paper the words were in Latain perfect for me to read, but what it say's unnerves me.

_The moon rises for the sun_

_The moon must be listen_

_Bring the night_

_The sun rises for the moon_

_The sun must be listen_

_Bring the day_

_Control by her strength_

_Control by her light _

_Unify the lights to fight the cursed loop_

_For the earth shall fall from his hex_

_The hearts must light_

Just what the hell are we connected to all this.

* * *

**And there you go beautiful people, sorry it takes so long like I said my internet is ssssllllllooooowwww. On to **_**Echo Sparks, **_**review or follow glad to see you guys.**

**Happy New Years Eve and may you have an awesome full year in your life.**

**\- Peace**

**3 Sf4l**


End file.
